


Война без правил

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV First Person, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Можно ли начать сначала, потеряв всё? Возможно ли новое начало там, где остались лишь боль и пустота?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Формально будучи альтернативой канона, эта история настолько отходит от него, что является скорее тотал-АУ. Вольное обращение с матчастью прилагается.  
> Всем, кто не испугался предупреждений, приятного чтения!

***  
Шум шагов по каменным ступеням обгоняет меня, разрушая тишину. Негромкий, камень как-никак приглушает звук, но и его достаточно, чтобы обнаружить присутствие. Шиноби умеют ходить беззвучно, так, что даже в лесной чаще ни один сухой сучок не хрустнет под ногой и не зашелестит случайно задетая плечом ветка, но мне сейчас это умение не нужно. Мне не к кому подкрадываться и не перед кем таиться. Здесь нет никого, кроме меня и его, а он знает, что я приду, он меня ждёт.  
Как извращённо порой судьба ломает наши желания, перед тем как исполнить их.  
Мадара не поворачивает голову и, кажется, вообще никак не реагирует на моё появление, но его выдаёт чуть участившееся дыхание. Я совсем не чувствую его чакры, и неудивительно – при таком количестве сдерживающих печатей её течение полностью останавливается. Зато я чувствую исходящую от него ауру ярости, боли и страха. Впрочем, нет, Учихи не способны испытывать страх. То, что сейчас ощущает Мадара, ближе к бессознательному, животному опасению, вызванному инстинктом, а не разумом.   
Спутанная грива волос разметалась по столешнице и стекает с края стола. Кожа выглядит мертвенно-бледной, обескровленной, на этом фоне следы от верёвок, туго обвивающих запястья и щиколотки, кажутся чёрными. Вероятно, хватило бы и печатей, чтобы удержать его, но я не привык полагаться на полумеры, особенно когда речь идёт об Мадаре.   
Сегодня мне некуда спешить. Деревня наконец успокоилась, а значит, я могу провести здесь весь вечер и даже всю ночь, это ни у кого не вызовет подозрений. Я убеждаю себя не торопиться и для начала в самом деле заняться делами, однако нетерпение уже дрожит внутри, заставляя сердце колотиться вдвое быстрее обычного. А может, так на меня действует запах крови Учихи, схожий с инъекцией адреналина.   
Когда я попадаю в поле зрения Мадары, он скользит по мне взглядом и отворачивается.   
От злости перехватывает дыхание. Сколько раз на советах, собраниях кланов и просто при любой случайной встрече, которой невозможно избежать, когда живёшь в одной деревне, Мадара окатывал меня этим презрением и снова обращался к Хашираме.   
Так было всегда. Он смотрел только на Хашираму, слышал только Хашираму, признавал только Хашираму. Меня он замечал лишь тогда, когда мне удавалось придумать что-то достаточно ядовитое, чтобы его задеть. Уверен, если бы я перестал делать это, он бы вообще забыл о моём существовании.  
Приступ ненависти отдаётся в паху вспышкой болезненного возбуждения.   
Но теперь он не может меня игнорировать. Здесь и сейчас я могу заставить его считаться со мной.   
Нахожу на полке подходящую склянку и, забрав с собой, направляюсь к Мадаре. Мне нет нужды облегчать его боль, однако я хочу получить от происходящего не только моральное удовлетворение. Он больше не пытается вырваться из пут, лишь стискивает кулаки, углубляя на ладонях кровавые лунки от собственных ногтей.   
Моя лаборатория полностью соответствует моим рабочим запросам, но в качестве жилища, даже временного, она не слишком подходит. Мне всё равно. Мадара не заслуживает ничего лучшего, а мне в эту минуту плевать на неудобства. Кипящее в крови желание почти прожигает кожу, и я не замечаю холода поверхности стола, по сравнению с которой заледеневшая кожа Мадары кажется горячей. Хотя, возможно, она действительно теплеет от притока крови или же от стыда. Я уверен, что мучительнее всего для него – гораздо мучительнее самой боли – лежать передо мной, обнажённым и распластанным, каждый миг ощущая своё бессилие.   
Припухшее кольцо мышц раскрывается неохотно, немногим легче, чем в первый раз. Даже так он пытается сопротивляться мне.   
Как я его ненавижу…   
Грубо стискиваю его бёдра, оставляя поверх потемневших отметин моих пальцев новые, алые, и толкаюсь вперёд. Мадара тяжело дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Молчит. Острая волна ресниц скрывает глаза.   
– А знаешь, – шепчу я, наклоняясь ниже, – Хаширама нашёл применение твоему хвостатому. Ты, верно, думал, что он потреплет деревню после твоей смерти. А вышло иначе. Теперь девятихвостый запечатан, – начинаю слегка задыхаться, но знаю, что Мадара услышит меня и так. – Помнишь Мито, из Узумаки… ну, ту, которая давно с Хаширамы глаз не сводила…   
На последнем слове я толкаюсь ещё глубже, до конца, полностью подавляя сопротивление.   
– Прямо как ты, правда, Мадара? – воспоминания втыкаются в виски раскалёнными штырями, и ненависть захлёстывает меня с головой. – Ты всегда смотрел на него так, будто никого вокруг… Всегда только на него… только с ним ты… Тебе плевать было на всех, кто… не Хаширама!  
Но сюда Хаширама не придёт. Теперь Мадара мой. Мой. Я хочу от него отклика, мне всё равно – какого. И я его получаю.   
Мадара наконец захлёбывается стоном и запрокидывает голову, открывая шею. Нить пульса на ней отчаянно бьётся, и мне до безумия хочется вцепиться зубами в выступившую жилку. Перервать её одним движением и, глотнув тёплой солёной горечи, освободить этот мир от худшего из Учих. Освободиться. Но нет, пока рано… У меня на него ещё есть планы. Пусть в кои-то веки послужит на благо деревне, которую чуть не погубил. Однако и совсем сдержаться я не могу – впиваюсь ниже, кусаю, уничтожаю белизну кожи, оставляя на ней багровый след.   
Горячие, увлажнённые уже не только той мазью, что я нанёс, мышцы больше не сдерживают меня, и я раз за разом врываюсь внутрь, пока удовольствие не скручивает внутренности обжигающим спазмом. Я сжимаю запястья Мадары, судорожно и яростно, до хруста костей, вдавливая верёвку в израненную плоть. Он вздрагивает с каждым моим движением, но не издаёт больше ни звука – струйка крови чертит линию от закушенной губы до подбородка и срывается вниз.   
На какой-то миг мне кажется, что удушающая ненависть выплёскивается из меня вместе с семенем и в душе наступает блаженный покой. Но если этот миг и есть, до чего же он короток…   
Сажусь и привожу себя и одежду в порядок. Несмотря на испытанный только что оргазм, возбуждение унялось лишь немного. Так раскалённые угли продолжают тлеть под тонким слоем золы, и достаточно одного порыва ветра, чтобы раздуть их. Впрочем, у меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы повторить.   
Как всегда, за пиком активности наступает спад. Прохладный воздух лаборатории сначала освежает разгорячённую кожу, а затем вызывает озноб. На такой случай я держу в отдельном шкафчике бутылку хорошего вина – согреться, расслабиться, а иногда и отметить сделанное открытие. Надо будет потом в Мадару тоже влить несколько глотков, а ещё принести для него какого-нибудь бульона. Мне нет дела до того, голоден он или нет, но я не могу позволить ему сдохнуть от истощения. Не сейчас, по крайней мере, когда у меня планы на изучение шарингана на живом носителе.   
– Ублюдок, – раздаётся у меня за спиной голос, хриплый и срывающийся, так непохожий на обычную речь Мадары. Усмехаясь, наливаю себе ещё. Заговорил-таки. – Я никогда… Изуна был прав, когда говорил, что никому из Сенджу нельзя доверять.   
Звук этого имени едва ли не осязаемой горечью вливается в горло, и я с трудом проглатываю отпитое вино. Мы были врагами и сражались – как враги. Я готов был убить любого Учиху, точно так же, как любой Учиха убил бы кого угодно из Сенджу. Однако я не охотился за младшим братом Мадары, я никогда специально… я даже не думал тогда, что смогу, что он пропустит мой удар!   
Но Мадара этого никогда не узнает.   
Ставлю бокал на полку под шкафчиком и оборачиваюсь.   
– Прав? – переспрашиваю я с холодной иронией. – Прав в том, что настаивал на продолжении проигранной войны? Прав, что предпочёл смерть примирению?   
– Мы с тобой оба знаем цену примирению с Сенджу.  
– Замолчи!   
Сам не замечаю, как оказываюсь рядом с ним. От удара наотмашь голова Мадары дёргается.   
– Сенджу… как вы боитесь правды о себе. Как будто пока она не сказана вслух, её никто не знает…   
Замахиваюсь, но потом останавливаю уже почти опустившуюся руку. Так не годится. Эмоции затуманивают разум, а я всегда предпочитаю действовать рационально. Глубоко вдыхаю, выдыхаю, делаю в уме простейший расчёт и бью прицельно: в живот, под рёбра, в скулу, по губам. Останавливаюсь, только когда у Мадары начинают закатываться глаза. Тогда я сгребаю в горсть волосы у него на затылке и приподнимаю ему голову.   
– Не тебе упрекать нас, Учиха.   
Мадара обмякает, но сознания всё-таки не теряет. Живучая тварь.   
– Почему же не мне… – выдавливает он с явным усилием. – Вы зовёте нас убийцами, но сами вы… ничем от нас…  
Слова прерываются судорожным кашлем, и я даже задумываюсь, не перестарался ли. А в следующий момент осознаю его план: Мадара пытается разозлить меня настолько, чтобы я потерял контроль над собой и убил его. Он хочет воспользоваться моими руками, чтобы получить свободу.   
– Не выйдет, Учиха, – говорю я, и ухмылка сама собой растягивает губы. – Что бы ты ни задумал, ничего не выйдет. В отличие от брата, я всегда видел тебя насквозь.   
– Ошибаешься, – хрипит Мадара мне в спину, когда я отхожу. Его заметно трясёт, то ли от холода, то ли от ярости. – Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.   
Без всякого удовольствия допиваю налитый бокал и убираю бутылку обратно в шкафчик. Фантомная горечь воспоминаний так и не исчезла, и её ничем не смыть. Но я зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы останавливаться. Я не остановлюсь. Хаширама как-то сказал, что шиноби – это тот, кто живёт ради достижения своих целей, и я согласен с ним. Я – шиноби и буду идти к своей цели до конца. 

Когда я создавал технику теневого клонирования, то рассчитывал, что использоваться она будет преимущественно для миссий слежения и разведки. Однако постепенно применять её начали и в сражениях: военное преимущество никогда не бывает лишним, а теневой клон – отличная возможность провести рисковый боевой приём, не подставляясь под удар. Единственная проблема клонов – в количестве чакры, требующейся для их создания. У меня есть некоторые соображения, как уменьшить этот расход, но перед тем как приступать к опытам, нужно провести серию расчётов. Хочу понять, отличаются ли энергетические затраты между теневым и элементарным клонированием. Мне известно, что Хаширама способен призывать более одного древесного клона, но, возможно, дело не в используемой стихии, а в его способностях.  
Мысли сами собой сворачивают к тому мгновению несколько дней назад, когда я вышел к практически уничтоженному берегу реки, что стал последним полем боя Мадары и Хаширамы. Среди обломков скал валялась грубая деревянная статуя, в которой угадывались черты брата, – разрушенный клон. А рядом, с клинком между лопаток, лежал Мадара.   
Когда я ранил Изуну, Мадара успел подскочить к нему и поддержать, не давая упасть на землю...  
Мне категорически не нравится направление собственных мыслей, отдающееся горечью на языке и ноющей болью под сердцем. Я знаю, что брат не просто так пошёл на эту крайнюю меру: у него наверняка не было другого выхода. И уж проклятый Учиха на его месте наверняка не терзался бы сомнениями.   
Мадару трясёт всё сильнее. Бледное тело, покрытое отметинами, ходит ходуном. Между бёдер видны засохшие бело-алые разводы. После некоторого колебания набрасываю на него одно из своих рабочих кимоно. По-хорошему, стоило взять что-нибудь из его одежды, сваленной в углу, но мне противно копаться в этих пропитанных кровью и грязью тряпках.  
Жду, что он потребует убрать вещь, которая не так давно касалась меня, или даже сам попытается её сбросить, но он заговаривает совсем о другом.   
– Ты сказал – проигранная война. А сам-то ты веришь, что так оно и было?   
Пожимаю плечами, не понимая, куда он клонит. Между тем боль в районе поджелудочной железы всё же реальна. Видимо, что-то не то съел на ужин. А что я, кстати, ел? Копаюсь в памяти, пытаясь припомнить.   
– Верю, иначе не сказал бы, – запоздало отвечаю на вопрос, который, судя по всему, не предполагает ответа.   
– Ты помнишь соотношение сил Учих и Сенджу, – словно не слыша меня, продолжает Мадара. – Да, у нас были предатели, даже перебежчики, но, несмотря на это, большая часть моих людей была настроена сражаться до конца. До конца – значит до полного уничтожения противника или до собственной смерти.   
– Ты сам признался Хашираме, что у тебя в клане не было последователей.   
– Я сказал, что в клане нет тех, кто стал бы за меня мстить. Зато хватало тех, кто по-прежнему желал собственноручно перерезать глотку каждому Сенджу.   
Боль поднимается выше и одновременно вгрызается глубже, а я вспоминаю, что, торопясь в лабораторию, так и забыл об ужине – не в первый раз за эти суматошные дни.  
– Что ты… о чём говоришь?   
– О том, что мне пришлось убеждать всех тех, кто жаждал вашей крови, пойти на перемирие. Мне пришлось уговаривать их, искать доводы. Неужели вы так наивны, что решили, будто все Учиха мечтали сдаться Сенджу? Что я один принуждал весь клан продолжать войну?   
Боль прокатывается до позвоночника и возвращается обратно, с размаху воткнувшись в желудок. Тело охватывает муторная жаркая слабость. Пульс такой частый, что отдаётся в горле. Да что со мной такое… Сердце? Может ли у шиноби начаться сердечный приступ?   
– Вы нам не сдавались, мы с вами объединились, – бормочу, едва осознавая собственные слова.   
– Формально – да, но вы ведь никогда так не считали. Я уговорами, просьбами и приказами привёл своих людей в Коноху, а ты заявляешь мне, что у Учих не было другого пути. И ты, и Хаширама, и весь ваш проклятый клан до сих пор уверены, что оказали нам благодеяние! – голос Мадары снова срывается на хрип, а потом тонет в приступе кашля.   
Я хочу ответить ему, хочу возразить, но ноги подкашиваются, и я падаю на пол, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться и не находя никакой опоры. Ледяной камень больно врезается в плечо, а я осознаю, что происходит, лишь когда слышу, как Мадара садится на своём неудобном ложе.   
Маслянистая горечь, обволакивающая гортань, оборачивается тошнотой. Вино… это вино!   
– Что бы я ни делал, Сенджу и их прихлебатели всегда видели в этом зло. Я помогал основывать эту грёбаную деревню, я защищал её, я переступил через смерть брата… Но вам всё было мало, мало и мало! Вечный шёпоток за спиной, вечные подозрения, ужас в глазах, как будто я сейчас вас заживо жрать буду.   
– Так вот почему ты… решил разрушить Коноху. Она не принимала тебя, чуяла твою гнилую сущность.  
Стараюсь встать, но не могу даже толком приподняться. Ткань кимоно липнет к взмокшей спине, и вместе с тем меня бьёт дрожь.   
– А ты, похоже, много знаешь о гнилой сущности, – усмехается Мадара, но эта усмешка больше напоминает стон.   
Узкие ступни медленно переступают по полу. Для Мадары сейчас наверняка болезненно любое движение. Как и для меня. Вот только я – не могу подняться на ноги.   
Бессильно слежу за тем, как он, пошатываясь, направляется к куче своих тряпок и пытается замотаться в то, что осталось хотя бы относительно целым. Немногое осталось, ведь мне пришлось срезать одежду с его тела.   
Как же всё так обернулось? Я был непростительно, преступно беспечен, когда решил, что окончательно справился с ним. Мне стоило каждый раз проверять все печати и узлы. Не знаю, когда именно Мадара сломал поставленную мной защиту, но весь сегодняшний вечер он притворялся связанным и беспомощным. А перед этим обыскал лабораторию и добавил что-то в вино. Учиха, чтоб его!   
Вот почему он так старался спрятать от меня взгляд – боялся, что я прочту в нём свой приговор.  
Но почему он не использует шаринган? Наверное, пока не хватает чакры – те печати, что я применил, были всё же сильными, к тому же он слишком измучен физически. Впрочем, он и без шарингана… справился.  
– Так вот, о гнилой сущности, – говорит Мадара, вновь приблизившись ко мне. – Ты мимо не мог пройти, чтобы не сказать мне гадость. Ты всё время искал, к чему бы придраться, в чём ещё меня обвинить. Я знаю, что ты убеждал Хашираму не назначать меня Хокаге, как будто мне когда-либо были нужны эти ваши титулы и барельефы на скале! Всё то время, что я жил на благо деревне, о которой так мечтал твой брат, ты делал всё, чтобы отравить мою жизнь здесь. И ты пришёл к достойному финалу. Ты чудовище, Тобирама, нелюдь. Никогда не встречал никого отвратительнее. И, думаю, уже не встречу. 

Шаги – неровные и неубедительно уверенные – удаляются от меня, а всё, что я могу сказать ему в спину: «Хотя бы добей». Умирать я буду долго. Не менее трёх часов… это если очень повезёт. Что вряд ли – шиноби живучее людей. Сюда никто не зайдёт… я сам давно отучил всех мешать мне во время экспериментов. Я гляжу вслед обманчиво хрупкой фигуре, поднимающейся по ступенькам к двери, я хочу попросить добить…   
Разумеется, я молчу. Что бы ни случилось… _его_ я ни о чем умолять не буду.   
Дверь негромко захлопывается, избавляя от соблазна. Теперь можно молить о чём угодно. Всё равно не услышит никто.   
Ненависть и яд – в чём-то похожи. Они почти одинаково жгут тело, только ненависть со своими тупыми зубами рвётся к сердечной мышце, а яд острыми когтями раздирает кишечник и печень. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы – или это пот заливает лицо? Какая уже разница. Глаза всё равно жжёт.   
А потом я представляю, каким найдёт меня брат – в луже нечистот, крови и желчи, воняющим, с бессильно вывернутыми руками и ногами… и это парадоксально злит. И придаёт сил. Ноги уже подламываются, но я на каких-то неведомых остатках упрямства пытаюсь ползти к рабочему столу. Над столом, на второй снизу полке, стоят склянки с нейтрализаторами самых разных ядов. От дряни, что я выпил стараниями Учихи, помогает много средств. На той полке стоят не менее трёх… мне не добраться до полки, но до столешницы… попытаюсь. И попробую чем-нибудь сбить… как-нибудь… хоть как… не уверен, но хочу верить. Если хотя бы одна склянка упадёт на циновку, а не на пол… если хоть одна не разобьётся…   
Плечи сводит судорога, и руки отказываются подчиняться. Бессильно царапаю пальцами пол… кое-как заставляю руки не дрожать… толку-то. Я не доползу… никак.   
Первая порция желчи обжигает пищевод и выплёскивается изо рта. Умный организм стремится избавиться от отравляющей мерзости. Глупый организм не понимает, что избавиться от яда уже невозможно… что он лишь продлевает агонию.   
Сил хватает ровно на то, чтобы откатиться в сторону и не упасть лицом в мерзкую лужу на полу. Через час не удастся даже это. Ещё через… сколько-то мне будет уже всё равно. Только это будут очень, очень длинные «сколько-то».   
А потом наверху хлопает дверь – воскрешая сдохшую уже надежду.   
Учиху заметили? Ну конечно, он порядочно избит, он сейчас не так ловок, как обычно, его не могут не заметить. А если обнаружили Учиху – неизбежно должны появиться вопросы ко мне. И мне плевать, я в чём угодно сейчас сознаюсь, лишь бы Хаширама…   
Шаги медленные… неторопливые… неровные.   
Я понимаю, кому они принадлежат, даже не открывая глаз.   
Совсем рядом со мной шаги стихают, и я трачу неимоверные усилия, чтобы лицо было невозмутимым. Чтобы эта тварь не догадалась, насколько мне больно. Не дождётся. Если он пришёл понаблюдать за моими мучениями… что ж, пока у меня есть хоть какие-то силы, этого удовольствия я ему не доставлю.   
Я жду его слов. Или ударов. Или и того, и другого. Или смеха. Или плевка в лицо.   
Когда я перестаю понимать, чего жду от него, – открываю глаза. Перед глазами плавают тёмные пятна. Капли не то пота, не то слёз, жгут склеру.   
Я открываю рот, чтобы спросить «Чего ждёшь», и едва успеваю перевернуться. Ещё одна лужица желчи пятнает пол. На этот раз она прилично подкрашена кровью.   
Избавившись от очередной толики яда, организм чуть взбадривается. Во всяком случае, тьма перед глазами чуть расходится, и я вижу лицо Мадары. Губы разбиты и искусаны, щёки запавшие, один из глаз почти не виден из-за темнеющего кровоподтёка на всю правую половину лица. Даже если я буду умолять… о чём угодно – Учиха не поможет мне. Я б точно не помог, если бы со мной…   
Мадара любит музыку… и самая любимая его пьеса длится свыше трёх часов. Ну что ж… три часа бесплатного удовольствия его явно не утомят.   
Шаги возобновляются, но мне уже нет дела до того, чем там Учиха занят. Какая разница… единственное, о чём я прошу Небеса, – чтобы нашлись силы удержаться и не умолять. Большего мне не нужно.   
Шаги возвращаются ко мне. Плевать. Пусть делает что хочет. Отравление дошло до короткой стадии стабильности – когда сил нет, но нет и боли. Разве что – тупая и нудная, намекающая, что совсем скоро она вновь выпустит когти и будет наматывать на них мои кишки. Дышу ртом – отчего-то так легче.   
А потом перед глазами появляется рука с крупной гематомой на всей тыльной стороне, и когда она исчезает – на полу остаётся до боли знакомая склянка. Я сам варил себе все зелья, я точно знаю, что находится в этой, из черного стекла, с горлышком, залитым зелёным воском.   
Рука возвращается и исчезает, оставляя рядом с черной склянкой – терракотовую с алой восковой пробкой. Я вскидываю глаза, но на исхудавшем избитом лице не отражается ни единой эмоции.   
Я ничуть не удивляюсь, когда к этим двум склянкам присоединяется прозрачный флакон с дымно-коричневой жидкостью. Учихи – мастера смерти. В ядах они должны разбираться не хуже меня. В противоядиях, по идее – тоже.   
Я представляю, как Мадара поднимется сейчас и одним ударом ноги разобьёт все три источника моей надежды. Там, на полках, есть ещё средства, способные помочь при отравлении – но их ещё надо смешать. В нужных пропорциях. Впрочем, фиг с ними, с пропорциями, – до них ещё надо добраться. Мне плевать. Я уже знаю, что умру. Пусть наслаждается триумфом. Брат… брат отомстит за меня.   
…если, конечно, поймёт, что это сделал Мадара.   
Я всё равно уже мёртв. Пусть делает что хочет.   
Грубая ткань одежды чуть шелестит, когда Учиха выпрямляется.   
Неровные шаги вновь удаляются от меня, и тяжелая дверь вновь негромко хлопает в отдалении.   
Дымная жидкость мерцает от слабого света свечи, чёрное стекло бликует рыжеватым отблеском, терракота матово светится.   
Что он хотел сказать?   
Что я должен сделать?   
Дрожащие пальцы дотягиваются до чёрного стекла. Зубами выдираю пробку, чувствуя, как боль вновь вгрызается в тело. Стекло чуть не выскальзывает из пальцев, и мелькает смутное понимание – отчего Мадара поставил рядом все три флакона. Невозможно-кислую жидкость оказывается очень тяжело глотать, и тошноту после неё приходится давить усилием воли. В животе будто взрывается порох – скрючиваюсь всем телом, краем сознания отметив, что два других флакона в самом-то деле отлетели куда-то от удара моей ноги и, весьма вероятно – разбились. Почему-то это кажется жутко смешным, и собственный смех – чудовищный, лающий, хрипящий – пугает до невозможности. Прав Учиха, тысячи раз прав – я чудовище, монстр, нелюдь… шиноби.   
Тварь по имени Мадара оставила мне эти флаконы, чтобы я успел осознать – кто я.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Да что ж мне так больно-то? Это особенности воздействия яда на шиноби? Или это наша клановая особенность? Надо бы проверить, да вот…   
Где-то среди размышлений о серии опытов с нашей кровью наконец-то мелькает здравая мысль – выпить зелье, снижающее чувствительность восприятия. Очень безопасное зелье, почти нейтральное – несовместимо лишь со своими антиподами. Двигаться с каждой минутой проще, мышечный релаксант перестаёт действовать, и добраться до рабочего стола времени не отнимает. Я без раздумий беру серебряный флакон, торопливо сдираю восковую печать…  
Их два, и они похожи. На том, что в моих руках, – печать из белого воска. На том, что стоит на полке, – из красного. Я редко ими пользуюсь, крайне редко… проще сказать – не пользуюсь вообще. Они стоят у меня просто потому, что они есть. Мало ли… вдруг.   
Зелье, снижающее чувствительность восприятия. Оно и нужно крайне редко – тем более что печати с тем же эффектом применять куда проще и быстрее. С момента, как я изготовил его, залил во флакон и запечатал белым воском – оно не понадобилось мне ни разу.   
Зелье, обостряющее восприятие. Люди часто покупают его аналоги – не у меня, само собой. Не хватало ещё ко мне за афродизиаками бегать – именно в таких целях его чаще всего потребляют. Хотя оно может применяться и в куда более полезных целях: при сложном эксперименте или выслеживании опасного врага. И запечатывал я его красным воском – в знак опасности, а не страсти, разумеется. Но я им тоже не пользовался. Не было мне нужды сложно экспериментировать. А выслеживание – вообще не моя стезя.   
Вот только красный воск содран с серебряного горлышка.   
Судя по звуку, во флаконе плещется едва ли треть зелья.   
Кажется, я знаю, отчего яд так остро действует на меня.   
Мерзавец!   
Мне бы злиться, а я… я восхищаюсь. От смеха сползаю на пол, оставляя на столешнице бесполезный сейчас запечатанный флакон, и утыкаюсь лбом в тёмное дерево. Из глаз вновь катятся слёзы, и я уже толком не знаю – смеюсь я, плачу или ору.   
Мне больно, но я могу лишь аплодировать.   
Учихи умеют мстить.

У Учих очень светлая кожа, на такой отчётливо выделяется каждая рана, каждый шрам. Такой кожи должны касаться губы, а не клинки.   
Я бил его, вместо того чтобы целовать. Сначала словами, а потом, урвав такую возможность… 

Я не вспоминаю – воспоминания сами проносятся у меня перед глазами, и даже если я зажмурюсь, это не поможет, ведь каждое из них приходит у меня изнутри.   
_Ты мимо не мог пройти, чтобы не сказать мне гадость._   
Сколько раз я видел, как они разговаривают, слишком поглощённые друг другом, чтобы обращать внимание на кого-то вокруг.   
_Ты всё время искал, к чему бы придраться, в чём ещё меня обвинить._   
Сколько раз я представлял, чем может закончиться каждый их тренировочный бой, если в действительности Мадара притворяется, а на деле только выжидает подходящего момента, чтобы отомстить. Каждый день в ожидании подвоха, каждый час в тревоге за жизнь брата.   
_Я знаю, что ты убеждал Хашираму не назначать меня Хокаге…_  
А чем бы стала Коноха, окажись во главе неё такой, как Учиха? И сколько людей сбежали бы от нас, когда поняли, что свобода и право выбора, которые мы им обещали, – всего лишь обман, приманка для глупцов?   
Шиноби – тот, кто идёт к своей цели, не останавливаясь. Всё дело в том, что это за цель. Какова же была моя цель? Да, я действительно считал Мадару опасным, волновался за брата, опасался военной диктатуры Учих. Моей целью – моим долгом – всегда была защита клана Сенджу. Потом она распространилась и на Коноху. Но в то же время разве я не видел, что Мадара дерётся теперь лишь на миссиях, что он действует заодно с Хаширамой, а власть Учихам и даром не сдалась? Всё это могло быть прикрытием, но правда заключается в том, что за каждым моим мотивом стояло что-то ещё.   
Я не просто защищал брата, клан, деревню. Я хотел вырвать из своей жизни то, что не мог получить. Из своей жизни, а заодно и из окружающего мира.   
Яд зависти и ревности травил меня каждый день, и больше всего я хотел влить его в сердце тому, кто вызывал его во мне. 

А ведь я даже не могу сказать, что спас ему жизнь. 

***  
Из лаборатории я выползаю лишь на следующий день, ближе к полудню. Каждое движение в обожжённом изнутри теле отдаётся всеми оттенками боли. Обезболивающих зелий у меня уйма, на любой вкус, цвет и запах, но за эти несколько часов я выпил столько всего трудносовместимого, что нагружать печень ещё и анестетиком… потерплю. Жив – уже хорошо.   
О еде тошно даже думать, но – надо. Ползу на кухню, без особого восторга выбирая, что из еды сейчас не слишком мне повредит. Мысли упорно сворачивают в другую сторону.   
Спешить, понятно, уже некуда. За эти часы Мадара мог… Мадара много чего мог и всё ещё может. Надо… я бросаюсь в кабинет, хватаю листы бумаги, торопливо записываю свои действия на ближайшие сутки. Кого спросить, кого навестить, что проверить, как организовать облаву…   
…какую, к бесам, облаву? Официально Мадара мёртв. А если я расскажу подробности его выживания – в бега придётся бросаться мне. И не исключено, что тогда уже Учиха будет планировать мою поимку.   
Угу… прикидываю свои шансы против боевой элиты Конохи и снова хохочу. Не знаю, смогу ли я в одиночку противостоять Мадаре, но если против меня будет весь его клан…   
…и брат – тоже поддержит Мадару. И будет прав.   
И Мадара будет смотреть на него алыми глазами, глазами цвета смерти и страсти, глазами цвета гранатового вина…   
Обрывки бумаги разлетаются по кабинету, а я тяну к себе новый лист.   
Который разрывается клочками часом позже. 

В какой момент появляется Хаширама – не знаю. Просто замечаю движение в дверях, вскидываю голову и вскакиваю – потому что жду обвинений в том, что сотворил. Я смотрю мимо брата, ищу взглядом чёрные неровные вихры, делаю шаг вперёд и ударяюсь о кромку стола. Живот тут же отзывается отдалённым звоном боли – да, ослабевшей, но всё ещё острой.   
– Тебе плохо? – тут же поддерживают меня руки брата, и я, не удержав равновесия, утыкаюсь носом в его плечо. – Да что с тобой, Тобирама?   
Он и впрямь встревожился, судя по голосу. Встревожен, но не злится… что он тогда тут делает? Хаширама отстраняется, глядит в моё лицо и хлопает ладонью по щекам. Торопливо мотаю головой, уже привычно подавляя подступающую к горлу тошноту, и отступаю. Бёдра нащупывают тот самый край стола, о который я только что ударился. Сейчас он удерживает меня от падения.   
– Всё… в порядке, – выдавливаю я, судорожно придумывая… хоть какую-нибудь чушь. – Просто… неудачный эксперимент с зельями. Я сам виноват. Перепутал… перепутал флаконы. Сейчас уже всё хорошо.   
Хаширама чуть кивает, отступая. В детали моих опытов он не лезет. Химия и медицина его одинаково не интересуют.   
…Мадара бы спросил – что за опыт и может ли он хотя бы гран пользы принести.   
…Мадара бы фыркнул, глядя на меня, и спросил – насколько эффективен тот яд, который я получил ненароком?   
– Ты… это… осторожнее, что ли, – неуверенно произносит Хаширама, касаясь пальцами моего плеча. – А я удивился – почему ты на обряд не пришёл. Ну… да. Ещё бы. На тебе лица нет.   
Киваю, пытаясь вспомнить, что за обряд я пропустил. Не вспоминаю. Надеюсь, ничего серьёзного.   
– Я… – я оглядываю засыпанный белыми обрывками пол и слабо киваю, стараясь не будить дремлющую в желудке боль. – Я просто расстроился, что опыт не удался. Ночь не спал, – кстати, в самом деле ведь не спал. – Я высплюсь и всё… всё будет хорошо.   
В последнее я не верю. Зато верит мой брат. Он вновь касается моего плеча, чуть сжимает – и отступает на шаг, и ещё.   
– Тогда ложись… не буду мешать. Помощь не нужна? Ну… ладно. Береги себя, – он отворачивается и уходит из комнаты. И оборачивается в дверях. – Тобирама… кроме тебя, у меня никого не осталось. Будь… будь осторожнее. Прошу тебя.   
И всё же уходит, тяжело ступая по шелестящим циновкам.   
А у меня не осталось вообще ничего – думаю я, закрывая глаза. Только белые обрывки в руках. И порвал их я сам.   
И не только бумагу.

Хаширама жив. И та Узумаки – сосуд для силы девятихвостого – очевидно, тоже жива. Мадара даже не попытался…   
Я уверен, что не попытался, потому что при таком преимуществе, как полная внезапность, он без сомнения добился бы своего. Учихи слишком умелые воины, они всегда достигают цели, когда хотят убить противника. Если, конечно, их самих не убивают прежде.  
Когда хотят убить…  
Странно, что до меня это доходит только сейчас. Передо мной мгновенно предстаёт неровная, раскисшая от дождя земля, на которой тело Мадары лежит в нескольких шагах от древесного клона Хаширамы. Я вижу это так ясно, словно время повернулось вспять. Мне без объяснений понятно, что сделал брат: отвлёк внимание Мадары на свою копию, а потом незаметно приблизился сзади и…  
Но ведь Мадара способен различать клонов и их оригиналы.   
По всем правилам военного искусства он должен был, обернувшись, встретить Хашираму ударом в сердце.  
Однако пробитую насквозь грудную клетку в тот день получил не мой брат.   
Можно ли считать, что Мадара сознательно не стал наносить смертельную рану?  
Я окончательно запутываюсь и не понимаю уже ничего. Но даже если Мадара по какой-то причине не хотел убивать Хашираму, почему – на самом деле – он оставил в живых меня?

***  
Дела отнимают почти всё моё время, и это, пожалуй, благо. С ужасом думаю, сколько глупостей наделал бы, бросившись в погоню за Мадарой сразу же. В никуда, в пустоту, в неведомость.   
Для Учихи сутки форы – это огромное преимущество. И вряд ли Мадара понапрасну потратил хотя бы секунду из вырванного времени.   
В какой-то момент я сознаю, что оставленные на полу флаконы тоже могли быть частью стратегии. Моё тело могли найти довольно быстро – и тут же бросились бы искать виновника. Прочесали бы всю округу – и даже способности Учих могли не спасти.   
А так… я жив, но едва-едва, и молчу.   
Потому что… потому что сказать…   
Мог Мадара не подумать об этом? Не смешно. Это же Мадара.   
А сутки спустя искать его было бесполезно. И тоже потому, что это – Мадара.   
Вместо бесплодных рысканий по окрестным лесам я заставляю себя сидеть на месте. Молчать. Помогать брату. Поддерживать и вникать в дела Конохи.   
И внимательно, очень внимательно вслушиваться в каждый слух, что бродит по тавернам и купеческим караванам. Шиноби не так уж много, хороших шиноби – ещё меньше. Единственное, что умеют Учихи, – воевать, зато умеют это отменно.   
Мне нужны слухи о сильном воине, не входящем ни в один из кланов.   
Когда торговец вином рассказывает, что полгода назад нанимал темноволосого шиноби для охраны перехода из деревни Клёнов в деревню Спелых колосьев, я даже не поднимаю головы. Хаширама сочувственно кивает, говоря, что у нас относительно безопасные места и с разбойниками мы боремся эффективно. Я тоже киваю и предлагаю торговцу обсудить наём наших людей до деревни Горячих источников. С демонстративной вежливостью ещё дважды выслушиваю историю про темноволосого шиноби и равнодушным тоном задаю подобающие случаю вопросы. Я почти не притворяюсь – за полгода Мадара мог сотню раз перейти в другую страну.   
Я оказываюсь прав – потому что следующий полезный слух доносится из земель страны Молнии. А следующий – из страны Воды. Я покупаю все карты, которые привозит в Коноху заезжий путешественник. Я отмечаю на них всё, что происходит вокруг нас и вдали от нас. Войны и перевороты, политические браки и братоубийственные союзы. Нет, я не параноик и не верю, что это – дело рук Учих… Учихе Мадаре нет дела до чужих земель и чужих войн. Но ему надо затеряться, и для укрытия нет места лучше, чем хаос подобного. Трудно найти сосновую иглу в ворохе пихтовых игл, трудно найти истинный бриллиант в россыпи гранёных стекляшек… трудно отыскать лучшего воина в стране, где каждый носит оружие наготове.   
На месте Мадары я выбрал бы страну Окамэн. Четыре года назад её правитель был убит любовником жены, но незадачливый убийца не смог удержать власть. Неверную супругу тоже казнили, и теперь к власти рвались все сразу: братья, дядья, регенты малолетнего наследника… родичи супруги вносили в хаос посильную лепту, точечно мстя за казнь коронованной родственницы. Окрестные правители тоже решили поучаствовать в игре – в результате на огромных, не так давно цветущих землях полыхали войны и стычки… жизни там сейчас коротки и дешевы.   
Зато услуги Учихи Мадары – практически бесценны.   
Следующий слух о темноволосом шиноби доносится именно оттуда. И ещё один. И ещё.   
Я не удивляюсь.   
Иногда лишь думаю – он был прав. Между нами если и есть разница, то различить её невозможно.

***  
О своём возможном отъезде я предупреждал задолго до того, как решился… собственно, я готовил свой отъезд почти со дня исчезновения Мадары, так что никого своим решением особо не удивляю. Методично и тщательно натаскиваю своих помощников, которым предстоит меня заменить, досконально проверяю все материалы, которые оставлю здесь, несколько раз перекраиваю планы, которые предстоит воплощать моему брату. Коноха оказалась центром мира Хаширамы, да и Мадаре она явно была дорога, а вот я ничего особенного к ней не чувствую. Ну, лишь осознание, что она дорога Учихе и что я хочу… то есть – надеюсь однажды привезти его сюда.   
Многое из того, что я планировал, должно ему понравиться – если удастся реализовать. Академия Шиноби точно должна понравиться, и я даже договариваюсь с двумя Учихами, что они будут вести занятия. Больница Мадару вряд ли заинтересует, но тут я сам считаю её необходимой. Хаширама, как обычно, преподносит мои планы с таким видом, что энтузиазм возникает даже у Учих. После битвы с Мадарой по Конохе ходили слухи, что его клан уйдёт из деревни, но… обошлось. Сейчас я этому рад, потому как именно Учихи заткнули все дыры в защите селения, и вот в их усердии усомниться невозможно.   
…если я найду Мадару, если смогу с ним поговорить, если сумею убедить вернуться – нам будет куда возвращаться.   
Последний свой вечер я провожу с братом. Обещаю писать, если будет возможность, и вернуться, как только возникнет желание. Отдаю ему план своего маршрута – примерный, потому как сам толком не знаю, куда приду, а Хаширама уверен, что мне просто нужно посмотреть мир.  
Брат наклоняется над картой, и из-под ворота одежды выскальзывает чёрный с серебристой гравировкой кулон – даже с другого края стола я вижу кружевное переплетение дубовых ветвей. Хаширама машинально убирает родовой кулон обратно за пазуху, а я сглатываю. Они с Мито женаты уже два года, у них растёт сын… только вот свой кулон брат до сих пор носит сам. Это… это как?   
– Ты… – спрашивать, любит ли Хаширама жену, кажется неуместным, – ты не подарил Мито кулон?   
Брат вскидывает голову и… мне больно смотреть в его глаза. Я кусаю губы, слыша в голове насмешливый голос Мадары: _«Что у тебя за привычка спрашивать об очевидных вещах?»_. Голос тёплый, невозможно тёплый – со мной он так никогда не говорил, а теперь уже и не будет. Его голос я запомнил по спорам Учихи с Хаширамой… а мне бы Мадара сказал, что я лезу не в своё дело. И был бы прав.   
– Я… очень дорожу Мито, – глухо говорит Хаширама, почему-то не глядя мне в глаза. – Но кулон… его невозможно подарить просто за то, что дорожишь. Однажды… ты сам поймёшь.   
– «Его отдают, когда всё, что живёт в сердце, ты не в силах нести сам», – цитирую я по памяти. Сам не зная зачем.   
Хаширама кивает, не отводя взгляда от расстеленной на столе карты, и сжимает украшение пальцами, прямо так, сквозь ткань.   
– Так и есть, – соглашается он. – Однажды ты… поймёшь. Он становится тяжёлым, невыносимо тяжёлым для тебя.   
Наверное, мне надо молчать, но почему-то не получается:   
– Ты говоришь так, будто сам это чувствуешь.   
– Так и есть, – кивает он. – Только вот дарить его мне уже поздно.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Выбранная Мадарой страна сильно отличается от страны Огня. Слишком. И дело не только в географии – кстати, да, разглядывая карту, я с трудом могу осознать, насколько она огромна. Страна Огня рядом с ней – небольшая клякса на карте, а Коноха – так и вообще всего лишь точка.   
И это при том, что от прибрежного посёлка, где я высадился после двухмесячного путешествия на тяжёлом, пропахшем углём и металлом корабле, до самого Окамэна – лежат ещё три страны. Впрочем, мне более важно, что это ещё и много, много дней пути по незнакомой местности.   
Сейчас разгар весны, и путь, как кажется мне, не должен стать излишне трудным. Здесь прохладнее, чем в Конохе, но ненамного – примерно как в наши теплые зимы. А с каждой неделей должно становиться теплее. Да и потом, шиноби сложно напугать непогодой. Из природных препятствий меня больше всего беспокоит горный хребет, отделяющий это прибрежное королевство от иного мира, – но во время плавания я прислушивался к разговорам своих попутчиков и так понимаю, что через хребет есть множество перевалов, из которых два или три остаются открытыми круглый год. Если не смогу пройти сам – пойду с каким-нибудь торговым караваном, между побережьем и торговыми центрами их более чем достаточно.   
Логически я понимаю, что лучше было бы с самого начала идти с торговцами или иными путниками. Информации больше, и в числе слухов вполне могут быть о Мадаре. Но за два месяца общество людей успело утомить до невозможности, и я, не задерживаясь, в одиночестве покинул селение.   
В отличие от людей, мне не нужно отдыхать каждые три-четыре часа, я не нуждаюсь в проторенных тропах, и даже надёжный ночлег мне требуется не всегда. Горный хребет оказывается куда более пологим, чем я ожидал, – хотя, возможно, для тяжёлых повозок он в самом деле затруднителен. Рассвет встречает меня уже на восточном склоне хребта, и утренние лучи тонут в туманном море, накрывшем огромное пространство от гор и до горизонта. Красиво, почти сказочно красиво – интересно, видел ли такие туманы Мадара, придя в эту страну? Мне кажется, Учихе должна понравиться воплощенная бесконечность. Особенно после тесных ущелий Конохи.   
Спускаясь по зелёному холму к узкой бурной реке, я не могу отделаться от мысли, что орёл вырвался из клетки на волю. Рад за него, честно, – но где сейчас его искать?  
В дороге на меня то и дело посматривают кто с подозрением, кто с недоумением. Здесь не очень принято путешествовать пешком. Для путешествий люди специально завели себе животных и ездят кто верхом, кто в повозках. Впрочем, торговцы, пожалуй, счастливы. Остальных я тоже понимаю. Зато остальные не понимают меня – здешние люди не слишком часто встречались с шиноби, им трудно осознать, что кто-то способен двигаться быстрее лошадей и даже новомодных механических повозок.   
Я бы даже предпочёл избегать дорог и местами успешно срезаю путь, напрямик пересекая лес или перебираясь через холмистую гряду. Но чаще всего препятствием становятся реки – и я вынужден сворачивать к дорогам, искать мосты и переправы.   
Часть пути приходится преодолевать на речном пароме – и этот способ мне, пожалуй, даже нравится. На пароме тесно, шумно и бурляще – ржут встревоженные лошади, возмущаются уставшие от безделья дети, спорят и галдят те, кто постарше. На меня посматривают с недоумением – моя одежда слишком отличается от местной – но не трогают. Я тоже не трогаю никого, лишь приглядываюсь пристальнее и делаю в памяти заметку – приобрести местную одежду. У меня смуглая кожа, которая спокойно сойдёт за загорелую, и белые волосы – даже светлее, чем у большинства местных. Купить, пожалуй, проще всего плотные хлопковые штаны, которые тут носит каждый второй, и практичный дорожный плащ. Водолазки типа моей тут мало кто носит, но вряд ли станут слишком присматриваться. И да, ботинки или сапоги – на мои дзори смотрят с наибольшим подозрением.   
Ещё я внимательно вслушиваюсь в чужие слова. Это сельские жители, и обсуждают они, само собой, свои деревенские проблемы – но всё в этом мире переплетено паутиной малоприметных связей. Одни крестьяне радуются, что торговцы из разорённого Окамэна им не конкуренты, и тут же ворчат, что теперь там и рынка сбыта нет. Другие возражают, что в Окамэне идёт отличный сбыт лошадей, и к родословным никто не приглядывается. Третьи ожидают, что и эта страна вступит в войну, после чего подскочат цены на госпоставки.   
Время от времени эти люди поминают наёмников. По разным поводам. Как я и думал, наёмников что в самой Арасии, что по окрестным землям – более чем достаточно. Кто-то идёт сражаться, кто-то водит караваны торговцев, кто-то выводит из воюющей страны мирных жителей – тех, кто готов переселиться и может оплатить свою безопасность. Длинная и широкая лента Окамэна сейчас надвое разделила континент, но вокруг неё жизнь продолжается… одного не могу понять – почему местные каге, все эти всевозможные короли и князья, сами не ввели войска и не прекратили раздор силой? Впрочем… очень может быть, что тогда заполыхает весь континент.   
Имя Мадары упоминается часто – его тут знают, знают как Мадару Учиху, загадочного воина, который давно не нанимается в войска. Последние несколько лет живёт в Иджите, столице Арасии, и выполняет по большей части поручения местного каге. Правда, в воюющей земле тоже бывает нередко – как раз сопровождает торговцев и прочих путников. Довольно много раз выводил людей – всегда успешно. Стоит он дорого.   
Ещё его именуют Жнецом. Я хотел уже переспросить – почему? Но пока искал подходящий способ вмешаться, меня опередил тот крестьянин, что рассуждал про лошадей и родословные. Его собеседник небрежно усмехнулся и пояснил: потому что с серпом, только пожинает не хлеб, а жизни. Ну, каждому своё, как говорится.   
Ничего из услышанного меня не удивляет.   
Я знаю десятки поселений, которые готовы назвать Мадару Жнецом Смерти. Были готовы – потому что от них не осталось даже пепла. Кильватерная струя белой лентой тянется за нашим паромом, растворяясь вдали, сливаясь с мелкими бурунами на глубокой воде. Жнец Смерти, не задумываясь, точно так же рассёк множество жизней…   
Вот только Коноха ни разу не страдала от его набегов.   
– Это не мог быть один и тот же человек, – врывается кто-то в мои мысли. – Просто не мог, сам прикинь, сколько от Эрдвида до Костлена, а? И там же чащоба непролазная.   
– Ну… да… но… – вероятно прикидывает кто-то ещё, и начинается нелепый спор о том, является ли Жнец Смерти одним человеком или местный каге выдаёт за него группу наёмников.   
Я закрываю глаза, вспоминаю карту и тоже прикидываю расстояния между точками появления Жнеца и временем между ними. Если у меня и была тень сомнения в личности Жнеца, то она испарилась. Расстояние, которое кажется огромным людям, Учиха Мадара способен преодолеть именно в такие сроки. Да ещё и отдохнуть перед завершением миссии. 

***  
Сам себе я напоминаю охотника – и это сравнение мне не нравится. Охоту на себя Мадара заметит с такой лёгкостью, которую я даже вообразить не способен. Я неплохой воин, но в основном – исследователь. Мадара воспринимает как сами собой разумеющиеся и очевидные такие вещи, о которых я попросту никогда не слышал. Одно дело – вести расспросы в качестве брата Хокаге. Это ни у кого не вызовет даже удивления. А вот если расспросы ведёт незнакомый бездельник, да ещё и на границе с воюющими государствами… да местные жители сами побегут к ближайшим каге за помощью.   
Но это – доводы рассудка, а есть ещё эмоции. Может, я и не слишком хорошо понимаю Учих, но ни секунды не сомневаюсь: быть дичью им сильно не по вкусу. Никому из Учих. Мадара лишь возглавит список.   
Только вот особого выбора я для себя не вижу.   
Последние из моих… собеседников говорили, что останавливались на ночлег в трактире в городе Иджит. На моей карте это поселение находится в самом центре арасийских земель. По рассказам торговцев и странников, город – это очень крупное и зажиточное селение. В принципе, таким, как Мадара, там всегда найдется занятие.  
Именно поэтому я туда не еду. Не совсем же я идиот.   
Я сворачиваю в Тову – небольшую деревушку Арасии на юге страны. В основном – потому что, по слухам, сейчас там нет своего лекаря. На карте у меня обозначены звёздочками совсем другие селения – цепь деревушек вдоль границы с Окамэном, по обе её стороны. Наёмники регулярно шастают через эти посёлки – отправляясь на боевые миссии либо, напротив, выводя людей из полыхающей страны. А среди них…   
_…мне ночами снится, как в мою хижину войдёт раненый Мадара… как я донесу его до кровати и буду перевязывать его раны… как буду приносить ему еду и пряные чаи… как буду завоёвывать его доверие, показывая, что поумнел за эти годы…_   
Только сильно сомневаюсь, что Мадара не в курсе, кто именно в какой деревне занимается целительством. Даже мне это в голову пришло – а параноику Учихе тем более. Так что мечтать не вредно, само собой… но и не продуктивно. 

Менее всего, подходя к деревне, я рассчитываю на нападение – но со стороны селения ощутимо тянет дымом, и когда я прибавляю шаг (на пожарах помощь нужна всегда) – мне навстречу выходят два вооруженных увальня. Я узнаю на их одеждах герб Окамэна и пытаюсь сообразить, что они могли забыть тут, настолько далеко от границы. Воображение на выбор предлагает либо преследование как раз кого-либо из шиноби, либо банальное мародёрство. Логика безжалостно отсекает первый вариант: от таких вот недовояк ни один шиноби удирать не станет.   
«Проще прибить такое недоразумение, чем тащить за собой лишний хвост», – комментирует в моей голове едкий протяжный голос. Лишь когда глава клана Учих исчез из моей жизни, я заметил, что логичная часть моего сознания имеет эти интонации. Само по себе это не логично – помилуйте, где логика и где – Учихи? Но вот… факт.   
_«Оружие приготовить не хочешь?»_ – изумляются всё те же интонации. Я останавливаюсь в полутора десятках шагов от мародёров и движением плеча скидываю свою сумку на землю. Дорожный плащ хорошо скрывает мои движения, и под ним не видно, как эфесы мечей ложатся в ладони. Тот тип, что справа от меня, вооружён коротким широким мечом, а вот второй, слева, отстаёт на пару шагов – и как бы не арбалет у него за спиной был. Точно – арбалет. Ну что ж, первым буду бить стрелка.   
Я жду расспросов, угроз, требований – но арбалетный болт звенит над самым ухом, и планы приходится корректировать. Прямо сейчас арбалетчик не опасен, а вот мечник… ну, если честно, этот мечник мне вообще не опасен. Левым клинком блокирую удары, правым обеспечиваю себе приемлемую дистанцию и выдерживаю время. Сейчас горе-вояка служит для меня живым щитом от своего напарника. Арбалет наверняка уже перезаряжен, и надо дождаться второго выстрела. Периодически я открываюсь стрелку, но в горячке боя секунды до второго выстрела кажутся бесконечно долгими. Стрелок неплох, но попасть в меня ему не удаётся и со второй попытки, а третьей я ему не даю. Левый меч рассекает горло мечнику, а я, не дожидаясь, пока хрипящее тело рухнет на траву, скольжу вперёд, отбиваю эфесом брошенный в лицо кинжал, на предельной дистанции бью вперёд.   
_И почему стрелки считают, что расстояние может их спасти?_   
В самом деле – почему?   
На размышления времени нет. Возвращаюсь к дороге, подхватываю сумку и спешу вниз, к селению. Впрочем, спешка уже особенно не нужна – местные жители и без меня успели справиться с мародёрами. В местной таверне я успеваю выпить кружку ледяной воды, а дальше как-то сама собой начинается работа – раненых довольно много. Дезертиры, напавшие на селение, может, и не слишком опытные воины, но и местные жители не часто оружие в руках держали. Двоим людям мои услуги уже не требуются…   
Тело само собой включается в рабочий ритм. Печати на сложные ранения, перевязки – на поверхностные раны. Хижина прежнего лекаря – скорее уж, травника. Снова печати и перевязки. Перевязки.   
Сон. 

Наутро, по здравому размышлению, быть постоянным местным лекарем я отказываюсь. Не потому, что надеюсь, что Мадара… хотя что я там вру, надеюсь, конечно. Только не верю.   
Но даже если… сначала я попытаюсь. А для этого мне надо иметь возможность в любой момент поехать в Иджит… или в любое другое место, где Учиха может оказаться. Постоянный лекарь, связанный массой пациентов из этого поселения и окрестных деревень, для путешествий времени не имеет.   
Со мной спорят дня три – даже после того как я перебираюсь в местную таверну, почти не пострадавшую от пожара. Её держит средних лет улыбчивая женщина, придирчивая к постояльцам и прислуге. Мне нравится и то, и другое – в таверне тихо, а у меня, в двух небольших комнатах на чердаке, – чисто и сухо. Куда меньше меня устраивает еда – слишком тяжёлая и жирная, но уж такие в этой стране традиции. Впрочем, здесь подают вполне нормальную рыбу, которую можно есть со свежими овощами.   
На осторожные расспросы селян я поясняю, что у меня дома идёт война… и, собственно, больше ничего объяснять не требуется. Даже никаких упрёков типа «место мужчины – в гуще битвы» не звучит. Ну да, тут уже три с лишним года смотрят – и на битвы, и на их гущи, и на мужчин, которые в них лезут.   
Про войну я слушаю охотно. Как и про немногочисленных шиноби, пришедших сюда. Как и про всё остальное. Это интересная страна, в чём-то развитая куда лучше, чем страна Огня, и куда более населённая. В двух днях пути отсюда, например, есть город, где учатся будущие офицеры… вроде бы из столицы время от времени туда приезжают настоящие воины. Вообразить себе Учиху преподавателем мне не удаётся, но… мало ли…   
Кроме того, в городке есть медицинский колледж, несколько крупных аптек и лавок, книжный магазин… у меня много причин туда съездить. Раз в месяц там проходит ярмарка, и никто не удивляется, что я напрашиваюсь пойти вместе с торговцами. А сами торговцы даже доплачивают и выдают премию – когда добираемся до городка без потерь. Увы, лично для меня в самом городке интересного не так много. От линии фронта он находится слишком далеко, чтобы Мадара мог бы попасть сюда по дороге туда или обратно, а целенаправленно Жнец сюда никогда не приезжал. Что логично – мы можем быть сколь угодно искусны в воинском деле, но толку-то от самого лучшего шиноби в деле передачи своих навыков людям?   
Крупные аптеки в городе торгуют средствами, которые лично я бы не стал назначать даже Учихам, в мелких лавках продаются малоинтересные мне травы из тех, что растут повсеместно. Пара полезных книг по анатомии оказывается единственным ценным приобретением.   
Несмотря на это, через месяц я вновь напрашиваюсь с караваном, а потом со следующим и следующим. Во-первых, это возможность ловить слухи и официальные сведения других городов. Во-вторых, деньги. Пока что мне нужно не так уж много, но кто его знает, что потребуется в будущем. Я давно отвык жить одним днём.   
Иногда я думаю, что пора учиться заново.   
Иногда – что не для кого. 

***  
Первое время после отъезда из Конохи я удивлялся размерам местных городов. По здешним меркам моя Коноха в самом деле была деревней средней величины. Здесь, в просторном краю, люди отчего-то предпочитали тесниться в городках, активно растущих и вширь, и ввысь. Вообще-то мне казалось, я успел привыкнуть к размахам и людности местных поселений, но Иджит оказывается гораздо больше любого города, которые мне до сих пор встречались. Уже издалека, с холмов, я вижу огромное поле, сплошь укрытое разномастными черепичными крышами. За время, что мы не спеша спускаемся с холмов, поле превращается в огромный пригород, а дальше, впереди, виднеются высокие, тесно прижатые друг к другу дома. Столица более чем оправдывает свой статус. Похоже, что Иджит стал крупнейшим городом этих земель.   
Ещё сверху я замечаю неширокую ленту реки, по дальнему берегу которой светлеют игрушки загородных домов. Или пригородных. Дорогу, по которой мы плетёмся, от реки отделяет не особо густая полоса лиственного леса. Усадьбы и особняки дальнего берега почти теряются в пёстрой зелени.   
– Там богатеи живут, – поясняет один из караванщиков, видимо, заметив мой взгляд. – Типа, вид там красивый.   
– Вообще, охраняемые зоны там, ну, за рекой, – вмешивается другой торговец, – а по эту сторону парк общественный. Ты ж тут в первый раз, да? Сходи обязательно, на семь мостов посмотри.   
Список мест, которые мне обязательно нужно посетить, возрастает неимоверно. Впрочем, особого интереса ни река, ни мосты лично у меня не вызывают, а разглядеть какие-либо виды за завесой деревьев невозможно. Более-менее видно лишь самое последнее строение – мрачный массивный особняк, осенённый бледно-розовым цветущим кустарником. Не то сирень такого сорта, не то – чего в этом мире не бывает – сакура. Я бы хотел привести в такой дом Мадару… в дом, где ему будет хорошо. Дом, который напоминал бы ему о родине. Но прямо сейчас это бесплодные мечты.   
Медленно продвигаясь с караваном к торговому району, я впадаю в лёгкую панику. Отправляясь в Иджит, я больше беспокоился о том, как бы Мадара не обнаружил меня раньше времени и не скрылся. Я всё ещё мыслил категориями Конохи и полагал, что любой подскажет мне, где искать моего тёмного духа. Как же иначе, все ведь слышали про Жнеца Смерти.   
Но вряд ли Мадара всем и каждому рассказывал, где его искать.   
К тому моменту, как мы добираемся до торговых кварталов, я успеваю успокоиться. Я воин, наёмник. Никто не удивляется моим расспросам о местах, где собираются другие наёмники, ищущие заказы. Город большой, мест много, и караванщики охотно делятся со мной информацией – ещё бы, если что, им меня же там искать и придётся. Ну или кого-нибудь вместо меня. О Жнеце Смерти, правда, не слышал ни один… я делаю вид, что спросил просто из любопытства.   
– В Окамэн хочешь наняться? – слышу я спокойный вопрос и киваю. – Ты там хоть раз бывал, а?   
– Нет, – пожимаю я плечами. – Но война везде война, а за те миссии неплохо платят… по слухам.   
– По слухам, – сплёвывает мой собеседник. – Оттуда ещё живым поди выползи.   
Ворча и незатейливо ругаясь, он рассказывает, где ищут наёмников для миссий в Окамэне. И даже уточняет, где вербуют в армии всех… участников войны, где ищут охрану для караванов, где – одиночек, выползающих на всякие сложные задания.   
Я вежливо благодарю караванщика и перехватываю руку карманника, уже успевшего вытащить кошелёк моего собеседника. В конце концов, это достаточная цена за информацию. 

***  
– Я ищу Учиху Мадару, – сообщаю я, глядя в глаза трактирщику.   
– Ни разу не слышал, – ухмыляясь, отвечает он, и я вижу ложь в его глазах.   
Я обошёл уже три трактира, и в следующий, кажется, можно не идти. В предыдущих честно поясняли, что Мадара обитает у кого-то другого, но разоблачать инкогнито не стали. Или не захотели рекламировать конкурента. А вот тут…   
– Высокий, бледнокожий, тёмные глаза, чёрные неровно обрезанные волосы, – перечисляю я, не отводя взгляда. – Берётся за сложные миссии. Не проваливает. Любимое оружие – веер. Его прозвали Жнецом.   
На сей раз глаза он всё-таки отводит.   
– Дык ты миссию заказать хочешь? – спустя несколько мгновений поворачивается он ко мне. – Не похож ты на тех, кому помощь нужна.   
Задумываюсь. На самом деле такой простой путь – заказать Мадаре миссию – мне и в голову не пришёл. А в самом-то деле, почему бы…   
Нет. Придумать задание – нетрудно. Но чтобы оно правдоподобным было…   
Нет. Пофиг на правдоподобность. Мадаре в любом разе опишут заказчика, то есть – меня. И ему тоже на правдоподобность будет плевать.   
Задумываюсь, а потом всё же тянусь к шее и снимаю цепочку с клановым кулоном. На обкатанном куске обсидиана выдавлен мой личный тотем – волк, на обороте светлеет герб клана Сенджу. В моём клане кулон отдают совсем не так, и не через третьи руки… но я правда не представляю, как сделать это лично. Если… если вдруг… тогда я сделаю всё правильно. Впрочем, и так – правильно, раз уж другого выхода нет.   
В последний раз прикасаюсь губами к родовому гербу и кладу кулон на выщербленную стойку:   
– Я хочу, чтоб ты передал его Мадаре.   
Мясистая рука накрывает кулон, золотая цепочка скользит между толстых пальцев. Это кощунство – вот так, но другого пути я не знаю. Зажмуриваюсь. Передавать вот так… трусость и почти оскорбление. Мадара всегда презирал трусов.   
– Какой ты… наивный, – едкий голос заставляет меня открыть глаза. – А вдруг я его себе замылю, не боишься? Зачем бы мне такую цацку-то передавать, а?   
Я гляжу в заплывшее жиром лицо с маленькими умными глазками и чувствую, как мои губы почти против воли кривятся в усмешке.   
– Жнецу Смерти? – переспрашиваю я. – Не замылишь. Побоишься. 

Дни текут один за одним, сливаясь в нечто беспрерывно серое. Ко мне всё чаще обращаются с просьбами – как правило, мелкими. Помочь с исцелением или сопроводить до соседней деревни. Соглашаюсь – не ради денег, понятно, хотя и они не лишние. Но эти занятия хотя бы как-то разрывают непроглядную серость, окружающую меня.   
Каждый раз, возвращаясь к себе, я жду хоть каких-то известий. Если не самого Мадару, то хотя бы письма от него. Знака. Ещё чего-нибудь. Впрочем, кому я вру?   
Каждый раз, возвращаясь к себе, я ищу взглядом стройную фигуру с приметной причёской.   
Каждый раз хозяйка таверны призывно улыбается мне и отвечает, что меня никто не искал. И ничего не передавал. И извиняется, будто в этом есть хоть капля её вины.   
Ночами ворочаясь в холодной кровати, я раз за разом задаю сам себе нелепые вопросы.   
Мог Мадара не получить кулон? Не мог. В этой стране отменно выучились ценить и уважать силу. Кусок обсидиана, пусть и в золотой оправе, не стоит возможных проблем с сильнейшим в округе шиноби. Да и трактирщик… он передаёт Мадаре заказы, значит – считает себя его подзащитным. И лишаться дорогостоящей защиты, доставшейся задарма, ради нескольких грамм золота? Какой-нибудь дурак, может, и соблазнился бы, но тот человек не глуп.   
Мог Мадара не понять, что я ему передал? Да, кулон – это знак клана Сенджу; Нара носят браслеты над локтем, у Сарутоби знаком клана является тяжеленная серебряная серьга, мне говорили, есть кланы с родовым оружием, бывает одежда клановых цветов. Но Сенджу – дальние родичи Учихам и, что важнее, их давние враги. Мог глава клана Учиха не знать обычаи врагов? Нелепый вопрос; да даже я знаю, что сами Учихи носят стальные кольца с литым личным тотемом и гравировкой клана на внутренней стороне. Мой личный тотем Мадара видел… даже насмехался над ним. Белые волки – изгои в волчьей стае.   
Мог Мадара не знать, что означает передача кулона? Не смешно. Это же Мадара… враг клана… мой враг. Очень допускаю, что Мадара знает о нас ровно столько же, сколько мы сами. А обо мне – даже больше, чем я бы того хотел.   
Мог Мадара не…   
_Что у тебя за привычка спрашивать об очевидных вещах?_   
Каждый раз, возвращаясь к себе, я не нахожу того, кого ищу.  
Всякий раз, отправляясь на миссию, я позволяю себе надеяться. 

***  
Сопроводив очередной караван в Ларатон, крохотное горное княжество на севере страны, я решаю возвратиться к себе, не дожидаясь нового заказа. Может быть, я бы и отправился с караваном дальше… может быть. Но каждую ночь я ворочаюсь, мучаясь мыслями о том, что Мадара мог приехать в Тову, приехать ко мне… а я – далеко.   
А в какой-то момент я вдруг осознаю, что Мадаре и вовсе не нужно показываться людям, чтобы понять, в деревне я или нет. Он же не сможет не ощутить мою чакру, так же, как и я не смогу не ощутить его – мы тут пока единственные, у кого чакра есть. Ни один человек не в силах заметить Учиху, пока он сам того не захочет.   
Он может прийти… уйти… а я не буду об этом знать.   
В деревне, стоявшей последней в маршруте каравана, мы попадаем на упрощённый вариант ярмарки – охотники из ещё более северных краёв завезли свои товары. Товар красив. Я долго перебираю резные ножи из клыков какого-то зверя с непроизносимым именем – ножи хрупкие, но острые. Существует несколько боевых печатей, препятствующих использованию стали. В таком случае подобные ножи станут приятным сюрпризом.   
Караванщики, которых я сопроводил сюда, оккупируют лавки с мехами. Мне страшно представить себе местность, где нужно ходить в такой одежде, – но меха красивы. Шелковистые, переливающиеся, нежные, красочные – от белоснежных до тёмно-золотистых и огненных. Осознав, что мешаю работе торговцев, я отхожу в сторону. Меха красивы, но не нужны мне ни в каком качестве. Вот ножи… ножи я, пожалуй, куплю.   
Припозднившийся северянин раскладывает перед собой очередные шкуры – не такие яркие и блестящие, зато куда более крупные, и против воли я замираю на месте, когда из вороха разворачивается громадное бело-серебристое сокровище. Не могу пошевелиться – просто вижу, как тонкая рука зарывается в густую шерсть, как бледная кожа кажется золотистой на этом фоне, как чёрные волосы сплетаются с жёстким серебром.   
Минутой позже меня оттесняют в сторону, и я терпеливо объясняю самому себе, что эта шкура мне не нужна. Я вообще избегаю лишних вещей, потому что в любой миг мой неуловимый призрак может исчезнуть из этих краёв. Ножи – это ещё разумно, они полезны и легки, но шкура. Дело ведь даже не в весе – я же шиноби, в конце концов. Но мех даже в сложенном виде огромен.   
Караванщик отчаянно торгуется как раз за эту шкуру, и обида в голосе северянина – я же сам ходить на этого зверя, я его в один! – оказывается последней каплей.   
– Сколько? – спрашиваю я.   
Я ожидаю чего-то заоблачного за достойную Мадары красоту, и запрошенная цена кажется мне удивительно низкой. Расплачиваюсь не торгуясь, и довольно улыбающийся охотник что-то говорит на своём языке и добавляет горсть отполированных до блеска разнокалиберных клыков. Караванщик переводит, что моей женщине пожелали горячих ночей, а ещё детей столько, сколько клыков мне подарено. Смотрю на подарок и на секунду с ужасом вспоминаю ощущение себя, стоящего в толпе учишьего молодняка. Что может сделать с этим селением «моя женщина», услышь Мадара подобные пожелания… м-да.   
Беру себя в руки, вежливо благодарю за шкуру и подарок, прошу перевести пожелания успешной охоты и достойной добычи. Клыки глухо перестукивают в ладони. А не такое уж нелепое пожелание – есть давняя легенда о воинах, что вырастают из звериных клыков. Судя по количеству малолетних Учих в Конохе, именно так они и размножаются. Не буду дарить их Учихе.   
Тем более что и дарить-то пока некому. 

Мои караванщики после Лоратона собирались объехать весь север, скупая у местных товары, созданные за долгую зиму, а когда прибудут другие торговцы и прибудут ли вообще – было неведомо. Я и так прождал лишнюю неделю, проведя её в лавках травников и библиотеке. Северяне отговаривали меня от путешествия, намекая, что одинокому путнику по местным дорогам лучше не ходить… наверное, они искренне желали добра, видя во мне чуть свихнувшегося целителя.   
Впрочем, за три дня пути я встречаю лишь двух волков… поглядев друг на друга, мы разошлись по своим делам. Сложнее с ночлегами – устраиваться возле самой дороги неразумно, а трактиры расставлены в соответствии с человеческими скоростями. Прошлая таверна осталась позади часа три назад, а когда будет следующая…   
Чей-то вскрик раздаётся впереди, и я бросаюсь вперёд не раздумывая. Предостережения насчёт разбойничьей банды вспоминаются сами собой, пока я продираюсь сквозь загородившее дорогу дерево. Мне-то, понятно, никакие разбойники особо не страшны, но вот мирным путникам, особенно если со слабой охраной…   
За поваленным деревом бушует торнадо боя, и разбирать в этом месиве, кто есть кто, – не с руки. Выцепляю взглядом слабо стонущего парня в дорогой одежде, уворачиваюсь от стрелы, подхватываю раненого юношу под мышки и оттаскиваю в сторону от дороги. Оборачиваюсь и встречаюсь взглядом с его охранником… и сердце узнаёт раньше глаз, замирая вмиг отяжелевшим камнем.   
На секунду кажется, будто светлеет багряное безумие шарингана за густой тьмой ресниц и неровной тьмой чёрных, упавших на лицо волос. На секунду. Потом серебряный веер взрезает чью-то куртку, и багряный узор ложится на чёрную утоптанную землю. Мадара ускользает от нескольких ударов, перепрыгивает через невысокий кустарник, отделяющий дорогу от просторной поляны, но не убегает – уводит бой в сторону. Ну да. Шальная стрела, срикошетивший нож, выбитый из рук меч…   
Парень в дорогой одежде и так ранен. Не так уж много ему и надо до полной смерти. Торопливо раскрываю полы куртки, накладываю исцеляющую печать, поднимаю голову, желая убедиться, что нам ничего не угрожает, и…   
У моих ног лежит кровоточащий человек, а я не могу отвести глаз от худой и гибкой фигуры Мадары. Просто не могу, словно под гипнозом, слежу за его движениями, за смертоносным танцем его рук, за сиянием лезвий, окружающих его, за росчерками мечей вокруг него… свой меч я держу наготове, но ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что он не понадобится. Да, против Мадары человек пять, но эти «лесные братья» – всё равно что шакалы против леопарда. Лучший воин клана Учиха, первый клинок Конохи… лишь один меч сумел ранить это тело, и, подозреваю, отнюдь не потому, что его владелец намного лучше Мадары.   
Сглатываю горчащую слюну, завороженно наблюдая, как партнёры по танцу смерти один за другим выходят из боя. Вмешиваться не пытаюсь – помню, насколько Учихи любят сражения. Сама мысль, что они нуждаются в помощи, оскорбительна для клана войны. Потом представляю на месте последнего из противников Мадары – себя. Со стороны видно, что Учиха лишь играет, продлевая бой – который мог бы оборвать в любую секунду. Но самоуверенный разбойник, всего пять минут назад возглавлявший банду, этого пока не понял. Он ещё верит, будто сам уворачивается от безжалостных лезвий, раз за разом проносящихся в миллиметре от его кожи. Он ещё… а, нет, уже всё понял. Отшвырнул оружие, откатился к краю опушки и бросился…   
Метательный нож серебристой рыбкой кувыркнулся в солнечных лучах и ткнулся в складки грубой куртки. Куда-то под чужую лопатку. Сияющий веер опустился вниз, легкий ветерок взметнул в воздух алые капли срезанных лепестков мака. Один из лепестков задержался в растрёпанных чёрных прядях. Мадара плавно скользнул к упавшему телу, выдернул нож – ещё несколько мелких алых пятен расцветили тёмные волосы.   
Мадара лениво оглядывает окрестности – скорее вслушиваясь, чем в самом деле вглядываясь, – и направляется к нам. Моё сердце бьётся куда-то в горло и замирает там. Грудь не в силах набрать воздуха, а глаза всё так же следят за каждым движением тела и каждой чёрточкой лица. Оно сильно изменилось за эти три года и в то же время не изменилось ничуть. Лишь острее стали скулы, лишь потемнели и без того тёмные глаза, лишь жёстче стали губы… я ни разу не пробовал их на вкус, а сейчас не могу понять – почему. Крылья хищного носа чуть раздуваются, всё ещё впитывая запах крови и боя, и только тогда я могу сделать вдох – будто позволяя себе дышать одним с ним воздухом. Сердце вновь бьёт под ключицы, возвращается на своё законное место и колотится о рёбра так, будто надеясь вырваться и лететь вперёд, к нему… к моему личному носителю смерти. Сколько сердец вот так, мимоходом, пронзили учишьи клинки – знают лишь Небеса, если им ещё не надоело вести бессмысленный счёт. Алый лепесток сдувается с волос, всё так же растрёпанных, неровно обрезанных, взлохмаченных. Я помню их на ощупь. Они жёсткие и колючие. Они вовсе не похожи на воспеваемые в сонетах шёлковые кудри. Они никогда не пахнут розами или лилиями – я помню, когда они пахли кровью. Больше всего я сейчас хочу зарыться лицом в эту чёрную массу и дышать, чувствуя, как колючие волоски щекочут мне губы. О настоящих поцелуях, об этих узких жёстких губах, раскрасневшихся от азарта боя, я даже не мечтаю. Я вообще не мечтаю ни о чём. Я три года грезил, как Мадара окажется на расстоянии руки от меня, и через три его шага моя мечта сбудется.   
Три шага спустя он останавливается, чёрные глаза невесомо скользят по моему лицу, и тёмная бровь чуть выгибается, когда он переводит взгляд вниз:   
– Так и будешь стоять или вспомнишь, что ты вообще-то целитель?


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Рана серьёзной опасности не представляет – в этом я убедился ещё… ещё раньше. До того как совершенно непрофессионально отвлёкся на боевой танец Учихи. Однако рана, пусть и поверхностная, вызвала сильное кровотечение, которое я торопливо останавливаю, накладывая печати одну за другой. Потоки чакры свиваются в тонкие узоры на чужой смуглой коже, и я рад, что исцеление доведено у меня до автоматизма. Думать о раненом человеке я не могу. Не сейчас, когда слышу дыхание Мадары так близко. Не сейчас, когда краем глаза слежу за движениями его рук, полирующих веер.   
– Больно, – капризным тенорком жалуется мой нежданный пациент, но ответить ему я не успеваю.   
– Кто тебя просил вообще в схватку лезть? – язвительно-ледяным тоном осведомляется Учиха, и ёжимся мы оба. Такими интонациями Мадара даже со мной никогда не говорил, даже тогда… тогда.   
Пальцы вздрагивают, и мальчишка вновь вскрикивает – повреждённый участок не закрывается. Кровь вообще сворачивается неохотно. У меня сами собой возникают три версии плохой свертываемости крови, но в отсутствие лаборатории я ни одну не проверю.   
…я не произнесу при Мадаре слово «лаборатория».   
– Я имею право защищать свою жизнь! – тем временем возмущается этот юнец. Пафос ситуации сильно портит фальцет в голосе. – Вот вы бы…   
– Он бы – да, – прерываю я мальчишку. – Только он, в отличие от тебя, сражаться умеет. Поэтому не получил ни царапинки – опять-таки в отличие от тебя.   
Юнец смотрит на меня с возмущённым недоумением, набирает полную грудь воздуха… опять же, зря, потому что остатки кровоостанавливающих печатей слетают, и все мои недавние усилия идут прахом. Толкаю его в плечо, опрокидывая на траву, и припоминаю одну из сложнейших – и сильнейших – техник. По идее, должна подействовать при любой из причин плохой свёртываемости крови.   
Она и действует. Рана затягивается тонкой корочкой, грозящей сорваться от любого неосторожного движения. Тянусь к своей сумке, ищу перевязочный материал. Пальцы ощутимо дрожат – в технику я вложил все силы.   
– Что это с ним? – интересуется над моей головой голос Учихи, а его пальцы чуть задевают мои, вытаскивая из сумки плотно утрамбованные бинты.   
Моё состояние, надо понимать, его не интересует. Что естественно.   
– Кровопотеря, – лаконично поясняю я, стараясь, чтобы руки не дрожали. – И плохая свёртываемость крови. Кровь я остановил, но… надо, чтобы она вновь не пошла.   
А потом с ужасом понимаю, что сил приподнять этого юнца у меня не хватит, а если он сам приподнимется – высока вероятность нового кровотечения. И пока я молчу, обдумывая ситуацию, Мадара беззвучно огибает лежащего парня, стягивает с его плеч остатки куртки и рубахи, приподнимает корпус.   
– Если дёрнешься, – говорит он почти неприлично-низким голосом, хотя это всего лишь обычные его чуть угрожающие интонации, – я тебя сам прирежу.   
– Не посмеешь, – вяло рычит мальчишка. – Мой отец…   
Учиха не посмеет? Если это шутка, то она удалась.   
– И принесу неискренние соболезнования твоему отцу, – завершает Учиха, будто его и не перебивали.

Я дожидаюсь, когда подействует обезболивающий настой – мне не нравится состояние здоровья этого мальчишки и его реакции на печати. На травы тоже могла проявиться нестандартная реакция. Постоянным пациентом этот юноша мне не будет, но пока что я чувствую ответственность за его здоровье.   
Но никаких неприятных реакций не проявляется, юнец вяло ворчит себе под нос, потом сворачивается под тонким одеялом и уходит в ненадёжную дрёму. Рисую над ним сигнальную печать, убираю в сумку использованные флаконы, ищу повод задержаться здесь подольше и, само собой, не нахожу.   
Негромкий шелест трав подсказывает, что рядом со мной остановился человек, привыкший ходить бесшумно. Поднимаюсь с земли и гляжу прямо в это худощавое бледное лицо с алыми глазами. Три года искал, и… и что? Зачем? Услышать слова – убирайся прочь?   
– Там, – неопределённо мотает головой Мадара, – ручей. Ты весь перемазался.   
Я растерянно гляжу на пятна, покрывающие ладони и предплечья. Больше всего бурых – от настоя, мальчишка нервным взмахом руки выбил флакон из моих рук. Несколько светлых, от обеззараживающей мази. И стремительно темнеющие алые – куда тут без них.   
Беру из рук Мадары брусок грубо пахнущего мыла, киваю, иду на слабое журчание воды. Ручей совсем узкий, но глубокий, и от ледяной воды тут же сводит пальцы. Кровь легко сходит с ладоней, а вот жирная мазь отмывается с трудом, и грубость мыла оказывается весьма кстати. Учихи всегда отличались практичностью.   
– Ты заблудился? – усмехается голос Мадары где-то за моей спиной.   
Спасибо, что не спросил – не утопился ли я тут ненароком.   
_«Для этого ручей слишком узок»,_ – ехидно комментирует знакомый голос в моей голове.   
– Мазь в холодной воде тяжело отмывается, – давлю в себе все язвительные комментарии и поднимаюсь, стряхивая воду с рук. – Твоего подопечного нужно побыстрее доставить к хорошему целителю. У него крайне низкая свёртываемость крови.   
– Ты где видел здесь хорошего целителя? – усмехается Мадара, а потом смотрит прямо в глаза. – Или ты имеешь в виду себя?   
– От меня тут на самом деле мало проку, – пожимаю плечами в ответ. – Нужны специальные лекарства, которых у меня с собой попросту нет.   
Мадара задумчиво склоняет голову к плечу:   
– У него с собой что-то есть. Я не слишком вникал. Местные порошки и таблетки – такое шарлатанство, что смотреть страшно, не то что пробовать.   
Я вспоминаю свою оценку местных аптек и улыбаюсь.   
– Я могу посмотреть, что там за средства, – предлагаю в качестве альтернативы, но Мадара лишь равнодушно дёргает плечом, явно потеряв интерес к разговору. У меня странное ощущение, будто Учиха шёл с целью узнать что-то конкретное, узнал… и больше ему ничего не нужно.   
Но он не задал ни одного вопроса, на который явно заранее не знал ответ.   
А я вообще боюсь что-то спрашивать.   
Провожаю взглядом его отдаляющуюся фигуру и думаю, что Мадара прав. Если мы и поговорим, то не здесь и не сейчас. Здесь и сейчас надо возвращаться назад, обустраиваться на ночлег, потому что мальчишке нужно отлежаться. Как бы ни мучила меня неизвестность…   
Возвращаюсь к ручью, подбираю мыло и чуть напрягаюсь, ощущая позади себя движение чакры. Мадара зачем-то вернулся?   
– Да, совсем забыл, – негромко говорит он, глядя мне в глаза. – Это твоё. Лови.   
Рефлексы реагируют без участия разума, и оправленный в золото кусок обсидиана ударяет в лодочку моих ладоней. Золотая цепочка гремучей змеёй свивается поверх серебристой волчьей морды. Сердце вновь тяжелеет – будто переполняющие его боль, страсть, нежность, жажда, отчаяние – будто все эти чувства имеют реальный, физический вес. Я без сил опускаюсь на траву – наверное, в глазах Мадары я выгляжу жалко. Брат никогда бы не… но я не Хаширама.   
Медленно вдыхаю и выдыхаю воздух – совсем как тогда, вечность назад, на полу собственной лаборатории. Не поднимаю головы, но кожей чувствую учиший взгляд. Если он ищет, куда ударить, – готов подставить горло. Или сердце. Или что угодно на его выбор.   
– Ты знаешь, что это, – наконец, кое-как овладев голосом, глухо шепчу я. – Ты знаешь, что я не могу взять его обратно.   
Вообще-то могу. Если Мадара будет носить чей-то чужой знак. Но Сенджу дарят только родовой кулон и никак иначе, и у брата кулон на месте. А все, кто не Сенджу… они и не Хаширамы. Но даже если… я сейчас понимаю, почему мы отдаём кулон.   
Потому что нести его самим и впрямь уже невозможно.   
– А в ответ тебе нужен мой перстень, – усмехается Мадара где-то у меня над головой.   
Сил поднять голову я не нахожу. Так и сижу, на коленях, опустив взгляд на чёрный обсидиан в объятиях пальцев.   
– Я вообще не жду ответа, – сообщаю чистую правду. – Мы дарим кулон, когда… когда то, что есть в сердце, уже невозможно нести самому, – кровь обжигает щёки, и губы дрожат, как в далёком детстве. – Ты же знаешь это, Мадара, не заставляй меня… пожалуйста.   
Когда-то давно я клялся, что ни о чём его не попрошу. Вот и вся цена моих обещаний.   
– То есть тебе бесплатный носильщик нужен, – у меня ощущение, что Мадара едва сдерживает издевательский смех… и я последний буду осуждать его. Чего ещё я сейчас заслуживаю? – Возьми моё сердце и носи с собой его тяжесть?   
– Моё сердце и так отдано в руки твои, – шепчу прежде, чем соображаю, что это слова из кланового брачного обряда. – Это лишь знак для наших глаз, это лишь символ отданных клятв… – встряхиваю головой, заставляя искать нормальные слова, а не зазубренные стихи. – Мадара, ты можешь разбить его, ты можешь его выбросить, но даже ты не сможешь вложить моё сердце назад в мою грудь. Это вообще не во власти ни человека, ни шиноби. 

Время отмеряется ударами сердца. Только я понятия не имею, сколько занимает промежуток между ударами. По субъективным ощущениям – вечность.   
Потом приходит в голову, что как раз у Учихи может возникнуть мысль проверить – возможно ли вложить кулон в грудную клетку. И у него это даже получится – потому что сопротивляться я не стану. И если вдуматься – ничего иного я не заслуживаю.   
Узкая ладонь со скалящимся с пальца гепардом касается моих рук. Я помню другую его ладонь – без кольца. Со вспухшим, багряно-синим следом моего удара. С мерцающим между пальцами флаконом из чёрного стекла. Пытаюсь удержать себя и не удерживаю – наклоняюсь и утыкаюсь лбом в его руку. Делай что хочешь, Мадара, убей, избей, из… что хочешь сделай, только… я больше не могу. Я тысячу раз пожалел, что выпил антидот.   
– Это что, твоя оплата за противоядие? – кажется, он вспоминает то же самое, что и я. Что, в общем-то, неудивительно. – И ты считаешь, я захочу… – он явно проглатывает слова, – что я захочу его носить?   
Мотаю головой. Сразу на всё. Чувствую, что он понимает… что мы сейчас мыслим одними и теми же словами.   
– Если нальёшь сейчас яд – выпью, – я пожимаю плечом. – А кулон… я же сказал. Выбрось, разбей, уничтожь. Он твой. И… не только он.   
Последних моих слов он не слышит. Золото цепочки обвивает его пальцы, тяжёлая чернота, чем-то похожая на чёрный флакон, медленно уходит из моих рук. Кулон вращается, сливая во что-то единое герб и тотем. Я поднимаю глаза, преследуя взглядом символ своего сердца. А потом гляжу выше – в обсидиановую тьму глаз, где нет ни единого проблеска серебра. Если мне так больно – то что же чувствует он? Как я могу требовать такого… как я вообще осмелился чего-то требовать?   
Светлая ладонь стискивает обсидиан, жёсткие губы чуть кривятся в невесёлой усмешке:   
– Разбить родовой кулон? Не знал, что ты считаешь меня варваром.   
Я не могу ему возразить. Да, я не хотел его оскорблять, а получилось… то, что получилось. И получается снова, что бы я ни говорил и ни делал. Избил, изнасиловал, преследовал, передал кулон через какого-то трактирщика… уничтожить кулон – да, действительно низкий поступок. Может, я иного и не заслуживаю, но почему счёл, что Мадара так поступит?   
Потому что привык ждать от Учихи – низости?   
Или потому что поступил бы так сам?   
Чёрные глаза смотрят на сгусток черноты в золотых оковах. Я молчу. Пока что всё, что я наговорил, лишь причинило Мадаре лишнюю боль. Моё сердце, лежащее в его ладони, ощущает эту боль как свою.   
– У нас там раненый, вообще-то, – взмахом головы Мадара отбрасывает с лица упавшие волосы.   
А потом небрежно убирает кулон в карман. Как простую безделушку. Как камешек, найденный на речном берегу. Как…   
…только мне ли жаловаться?

***  
Вопреки смутным опасениям, никто не посылает меня куда подальше на ночь глядя. Да и вообще ничего не говорит. Сначала мы соблюдаем тишину, чтобы не потревожить раненого. Ну, то есть я – ради этого, а Мадара с лёгкой неприязнью косится в сторону подопечного, подтягивает к себе походные мешки и начинает обустраивать лагерь. Я понимаю его недовольство – добровольно бы я это место под стоянку не выбрал. Открытое, незащищённое, до воды не слишком близко, отблески костра видны издали. Но трогать сейчас подопечного Мадары – безумие. Так что молчу, соглашаюсь и даже помогаю по мере сил – только их у меня не сказать, что много, и в итоге Учиха в какой-то момент безмолвно толкает меня в сторону разведённого костра и кивает на котелок. Воду приносит сам и так же безмолвно исчезает.   
Возвращается в глубоких сумерках, отдаёт мне добычу – трёх некрупных птиц тёмного окраса, помогает их потрошить. Ни наша возня, ни запах дичи не будит моего внезапного пациента, так что осматриваю его я уже под утро, пока Учиха собирает вещи.   
А потом как-то так получается, что я иду с ними.   
Если быть откровенным, то я полночи репетирую речь на тему необходимости сопровождать мальчишку хотя бы до ближайшего крупного поселения. Я готовлю аргументы и убеждаю себя, что даже если Мадара скажет нет – то ничто не мешает мне просто идти вслед за Учихой.   
Возможно, именно поэтому Учиха даже не поднимает вопрос о том, что я должен уйти. Разумеется, я тоже не поднимаю. Раненый мальчишка – Маттас Имаи, сын крупного арасийского купца – явно собирается возразить, потом смотрит мне в глаза и настолько откровенно облизывается, что становится неприятно. С другой стороны, и он возражать не будет.   
Трое суток спустя я говорю себе, что если б не Мадара – ушёл бы подальше от озабоченного юнца невзирая ни на какие его ранения. Он пристаёт с разговорами, он совершенно не выполняет мои предписания, он тормозит нашу группу и – что совсем уж мне непонятно – он откровенно не желает заботиться сам о себе. Из его назойливой болтовни я узнаю, что Мадара его сопровождает около недели, и изумляюсь долготерпению Учихи. Впрочем, к Мадаре он явно не лезет, может, вёл себя поприличнее. А со мной… пока я делал банальную перевязку, стонал и охал с интонациями изголодавшейся девицы известного поведения.   
Мадара на всё это глядит с насмешкой в глазах, но никак не комментирует. И не пытается прийти на помощь, хотя я иррационально надеюсь на это. В итоге заканчиваю перевязку почти небрежно и вкладываю излишнюю чакру в заживляющую печать. В итоге меня опять слегка шатает… зато рана затянется быстрее. И то хлеб.   
– Он тебя совершенно не любит, – с каким-то лёгким вызовом в голосе заявляет Маттас мне в спину, и я на секунду теряюсь – это он вообще кому и о чем?   
Я смотрю на Мадару, а Учиха поднимает взгляд от своего обожаемого веера и с любопытством глядит на подопечного. С очень таким… специфическим интересом. Я примерно с таким же разглядываю неожиданную химическую реакцию.   
– Это ты кому из нас и о ком? – озвучивает он мой вопрос с лёгкой насмешкой. Даже доля привычной угрозы из голоса почти исчезает.   
Мальчишка смотрит на него с каким-то возмущённым выражением в глазах, потом переводит взгляд на меня. Мне неуютно от такого взгляда. Подозреваю, что сам примерно так же гляжу на Учиху, и менее всего мне хочется смеяться над чужими чувствами. Но и сами эти чужие чувства – не нужны.   
– Тобирама, он не любит тебя, – повторяет Маттас уже отчётливо и мотает головой в сторону Мадары. Вероятно, чтобы сомнений совсем уж не осталось.   
Если б хоть какие-то сомнения ещё были.   
– Не совсем понимаю, почему ты решил, что это твоё дело, – пытаюсь сохранить дипломатичный тон и понимаю, что дипломатия – это сегодня не моё. Мой ответ на самой грани грубости, и наглость собеседника – не оправдание. Тем более что Маттас ранен.   
Маттас отводит взгляд, кусает губы и, когда я уже собираюсь уйти, куда угодно уйти… ну, хотя бы принести воды из реки, – вновь глядит на меня.   
– Полагаешь, незаметно, как ты на него смотришь? – отчаянно шипит он, вновь кивая в сторону Мадары. – Он не заслуживает этого, он к тебе относится, как к тряпке, а ты позволяешь! Но если б он любил… да он даже прикасаться к тебе брезгует, даже рядом стоять не позволяет, не…   
Чувствую, что мои щеки пылают так, что на отблеск костра уже не списать. На Мадару мне даже смотреть сейчас страшно. Я и не смотрю. Я думаю, что Мадара может решить, что мне вновь нужно от него лишь… лишь одно – а после этого Учиху мне придётся искать заново и неведомо где. Не верю, что Мадара не сообразит, каким образом я его отыскал… а значит, нужные выводы сделал и новых ошибок не допустит.   
Ещё есть вариант, что Учиха просто перережет мне горло, – но как раз он меня не пугает.   
– Полагаешь, я не знаю, как Мадара относится ко мне? – обрываю я мальчишку сразу, как дар речи возвращается ко мне. – Поверь, ты выставляешь себя не в лучшем свете, когда вот так… лезешь в отношения, которые тебя не касаются. Я как-нибудь сам разберусь…   
Маттас дёргается, пытаясь подняться с лежанки, и скалит зубы в отталкивающей гримасе:   
– Ты просто не ценишь того, что есть рядом!   
А вот это уже запрещённый удар… жмурюсь, сознавая, насколько теряю лицо… как, каким образом этот щенок смог узнать… да, действительно не ценил, но как…  
– Это ты себя имеешь в виду? – взрезает кокон моей боли надменный голос со стальными отблесками в каждой гласной. – Мне казалось, ваш клан достаточно богат, чтобы не предлагать себя каждому свободному наёмнику. 

***  
– Благодарю вас, господин Учиха, – неглубоко кланяется благообразный старичок. – Ваша помощь нашему клану и нашей семье никогда не будет забыта.   
Я беззвучно выдыхаю, не зная, радоваться мне завершению внезапной миссии или огорчаться. Вот прямо сейчас, стоя в роскошном кабинете просторного особняка, я думаю, что заигрывания назойливого мальчишки – не столь уж высокая цена за возможность быть рядом с Мадарой. Сам Мадара с привычной своей непроницаемой улыбкой опускает голову, зато вперёд вылезает наш неугомонный подопечный.   
– Отец, да он вообще ничего не сделал! – звонко разносится по кабинету его голос. – Меня даже ранили! Если б не господин Тобирама, я бы не выжил, а Мадара даже отлежаться и восстановиться мне не дал!  
Лицо старичка темнеет, буквально пасмурнеет, и я догадываюсь, кто настолько избаловал парня. Ну… да. Бывает. Младший сын, любимый отпрыск, плод последней страсти. Но говорить про вред излишней любви – будет бестактно. По крайней мере – при Мадаре.   
Я ожидаю, что Мадара осадит парня, что он виноват сам и сам же полез в драку, – как там, на том поле, где я останавливал мальчишке кровь. Но Мадара молчит, улыбаясь неискренней насмешливой улыбкой, и старичок явно закипает под этим взглядом, а Маттас столь же явно доволен. Отца – не сомневаюсь – он знает отлично. Его реакции – тоже.   
А что реакции, кстати? Нападать на Мадару – самоубийство, не расплатиться с ним – тем более.   
– Что ж… понятно, – вновь кивает старичок. Поворачивается ко мне. – Я бы желал отблагодарить и вас, господин…   
– Найми Тобираму мне в охранники, – вклинивается сын. – Он справится, поверь.   
Вот только этого мне и не хватало! Ну да, ну да, само собой, мальчишка: я бросил брата, бросил ставшее родным селение, бросил всю свою прошлую жизнь и ушёл за звездой – и всё ради сомнительной должности телохранителя и ещё более сомнительных авансов влюблённого придурка. Спасибо. Я знаю, что я идиот, но не настолько же… я надеюсь.   
– Вы ничего не должны мне, господин Имаи, – холодно улыбаюсь я, и лицо обжигает непередаваемый взгляд, брошенный Мадарой. – Я не сделал ради вашего сына ровным счётом ничего. Всё, что я делал в нашем пути, – я делал для Мадары, а не для вас.   
Имаи смотрит пристально, будто пытаясь глазами читать в душе. А вот нефиг. После многих лет жизни бок о бок с Учихами все эти игры в пристальные взгляды – возня в песочнице. Вот попробуй постоять на поле боя, когда у твоего противника в глазах активирован шаринган фиг знает какого там у них уровня, – и тогда поймёшь, могут ли встревожить меня взгляды купцов или кто ты там есть.   
– Вы очень откровенны… Тобирама, – медленно произносит старичок, опуская взгляд. – Но мне трудно поверить, что целитель прошёл бы мимо раненого человека и не оказал помощь. Дорого же вы цените своего спутника.   
Пожимаю плечом – да, дорого. В мире нет таких ценностей, чтобы сопоставить с моим отношением к Мадаре. Но знать об этом нужно только одному человеку. Прочие – обойдутся.   
– Мы из родственных кланов, – говорю, в общем-то, правду. – А что до вашего сына… я бы перевязал ему рану и пошёл дальше. Возможно, помог бы добраться до ближайшей деревни – но только если бы она стояла неподалёку. И больше бы я ничего делать не стал. 

***  
Путь назад много времени не занимает – нас уже не тормозит груз в виде опасно раненого… объекта. Идём молча – не знаю, отчего молчит Мадара, а я просто берегу дыхание: слишком уж быстр темп. Я привычно прощаю себе свою слабость – не так уж часто я странствую, чтобы соперничать в выносливости с лидером Учих.   
Ну и потом… а что я могу сказать кроме того, что уже сказано? То есть я понимаю, что должен как-то извиниться, но подходящие слова не находятся. По крайней мере, за эти годы я так и не смог их отыскать.   
Поэтому на коротких ночных привалах наши беседы коротки и сухи.   
– Я наберу воды.   
– Я принесу хворост.   
– Я первым дежурю.   
«А что я ещё могу сказать?» – думаю я, ёжась от ночной свежести.   
Мадара – рядом. Три шага, как я когда-то мечтал. Между нами тускло светится рыжий цветок костра. Я знаю, что Мадара тоже не спит, но как переступить через разделяющее нас пламя – не представляю.   
Иногда я вспоминаю, что моя стихия – вода.   
Впервые не представляю, какую технику тут можно применить.   
Уже потом, спустя много лет, вспоминая наше безумное возвращение в Иджит, я наберусь храбрости и всё-таки спрошу у Мадары:   
– Почему ты позволил остаться? Тогда?  
Он чуть улыбнётся, как всегда, когда не слишком хочет отвечать на вопрос, но всё же ответит:  
– Не знаю. Сам себе пообещал, что если ты не будешь приставать с разговорами по дороге домой – не стану выставлять прочь. Если честно, – он ещё раз ухмыльнётся, горьковато, скрывая взгляд за завесью волос, – не верил, что Сенджу способен столько молчать. 

До Иджита мы добираемся уже в глубоких сумерках. Мелкий дождь моросит, обещая к полуночи стать сильным ливнем. Окраина города пустынна – погода мало располагает к прогулкам, но я почти ощущаю, как любопытные взгляды из светящихся окон провожают наши фигуры. Я каждый миг жду фирменного учишьего фырканья: «Проводил? Свободен!». И проситься переждать дождь я не буду – знаю, что в ответ мне покажут направление до трактира.   
И мы оба знаем, что как минимум в одном трактире я уже побывал.   
Учиха лёгкой тенью скользит в запутанном лабиринте домов, и теперь я уже не уверен, что сумею самостоятельно выбраться хоть до каких-то знакомых мест. Мы не в центре, это единственное, в чём я абсолютно убеждён. Центр – старая часть города – застроен низкими зданиями, между которыми умещались многочисленные магазины, таверны, лавки и конторы. Сейчас же мы идём среди однотипных многоэтажных зданий, совсем недавно возведённых и оттого безликих.   
Потом высокоэтажные кварталы сменяются более привычным мне районом, где дома невысоки и обнесены небольшими садами. Ночной воздух здесь свеж, прохладен и напоен ароматами цветущих яблонь и каких-то ночных мелких цветов, жёлтыми искрами светящихся едва ли не в каждом втором дворе. Это предместье совсем не похоже на Иджит – скорее уж напоминает выбранную мной Тову, и я вновь улыбаюсь самому себе, поражаясь, насколько же мы с Мадарой похожи.   
В нескольких домах не видно света, но мы не сворачиваем ни к одному из них – стремительно огибаем резные ограды по известной лишь Мадаре траектории, некоторое время петляем по тропинкам ухоженного парка и в какой-то миг выходим к реке. Лишь тогда я узнаю эту часть Иджита – первую, которую увидел тогда, два месяца назад, разыскивая неуловимого Жнеца, и я почти не удивляюсь, когда Учиха сворачивает к тому самому мрачному особняку из серого камня, с сакурой, растущей на просторном дворе. С трёх сторон двор обнесён каменной оградой, и с улицы дом кажется почти крепостью. Или даже не почти.   
С тонких ладоней веером слетают короткие копья чакры – то ли сканируя охрану, то ли деактивируя. Ответных вспышек вокруг дома я не вижу – вероятно, для этого надо иметь учишьи глаза. Идём мы медленно: я неплохо представляю, сколько всего способны придумать Учихи для защиты своих владений, так что стараюсь ступать Мадаре буквально шаг в шаг. Очень надеюсь, что чувство юмора не позволит Мадаре забыть снять что-нибудь безопасное для его клана, но не принимающее чужаков. Тяжёлые ворота за нашими спинами захлопываются с глухим стуком, и отблеск активированной защиты отражается на тёмных окнах особняка. Я бы тоже сделал активацию заметной для посторонних – чтобы знали, что не стоит лезть без спроса. Мы похожи в очень многом…   
…впрочем, ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что к видимому слою защиты тут прилагается неведомое число невидимых. Он же Учиха.   
– Проходи, – неожиданно для меня говорит Мадара и пропускает вперёд, внутрь пахнущего затхлостью и пылью особняка. Тонкие ноздри тоже дёргаются, втягивая запахи. – Я почти два месяца тут не был. Завтра, всё завтра. Идём.   
Над его ладонью вспыхивает язычок пламени. Колеблюсь – шутить на тему экономии свечей неохота – и зажигаю более привычный мне призрачный огонь. Дрожащие язычки света выхватывают из темноты оклеенные выцветшими обоями стены, высокие проёмы арок, тёмные чугунные перила, дорогое дерево стенных панелей и повсюду – отточенные грани развешанного на стенах оружия. Улыбаюсь, несмотря на смертельную усталость, – в доме Учихи оружие всегда на расстоянии руки. Иначе это не дом Учихи.   
Успеваю отметить, что Мадара зажёг свет в правой руке – той, что ближе к перилам. У меня свет – на левой ладони. Мы с детства учимся держать оружие, нам плевать, в какой оно руке. Но если понадобится обороняться – я потрачу время, либо поворачиваясь к оружию правой стороной, либо гася огонь. А Мадара просто схватит то, что ляжет ему в левую руку.   
Лестница выводит в просторный холл с несколькими закрытыми дверями. Мадара неопределённо кивает куда-то в пространство.   
– Все комнаты свободны, выбирай. Кроме моей. Я – спать.   
И уходит в одну из дверей, захлопывая её за собой. Судя по звукам, он просто рухнул на футон и вырубился. В его беспечность я не верю – это же дом Учихи. Но и выбор у меня… теоретически есть. Уйти или остаться.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Солнечный свет резко выдирает меня из сна, и несколько секунд я не могу сообразить – где нахожусь. Давно небелёный потолок над головой, неудобно-мягкая кровать под спиной, тёмная мебель вдоль стен, выцветшие обои на стенах…   
Вспоминаю и резко скатываюсь с постели. Вчера, засыпая, я успел подумать, что один шанс принести Мадаре чай в постель у меня есть. Но, судя по высоко стоящему солнцу, я этот шанс буквально проспал. Слишком уж долго вчера… мечтал.   
Понять бы ещё, почему я до сих пор тут, в заброшенной комнате мадаровского дома – а не где-нибудь под воротами забора.   
Тяжёлая дверь отворилась беззвучно: ну да, это на пыль и прочую микробиологию Учихам плевать с вершины скалы Хокаге, а вот само состояние дома для них – стратегически важная цель. Если в доме Мадары что-то скрипит, заедает или неустойчиво крепится – то только потому, что это можно применять в оборонительных целях.   
Впрочем, не исключено, что и в наступательных тоже.   
Запомнившаяся мне вчера лестница с развешанным на стенах оружием спустила меня в пустой холл. Который я вчера вообще не разглядел. Сейчас тоже не получается – в холле сумрачно. По обе стороны лестницы высокие арки ведут в светлые комнаты, но досюда свет доходит с трудом.   
Слабый звук слышался откуда-то слева. Кухня. Просторная и – в отличие от всего, что до сих пор виделось, – не заброшенная. Впрочем, да, вся мебель – старинная, но помимо мебели тут оказались новомодные водопроводные краны, массивная плита и даже газовый водонагреватель.   
В Тове только в двух домах проведён водопровод – у тамошнего каге и у господина Цалье, самого зажиточного торговца, а газ собирались проводить в этом году. Мне говорили, что в Иджите водопровод и газ проведены ко многим районам, но увидеть это вот так, уже существующими…   
Хотя да, это зажиточный район, удивляться, пожалуй что, и нечему.   
Мадару я замечаю не сразу – он сидит в углу, куда втиснуты массивный дубовый стол и три резных стула. Насколько я успел узнать местные обычаи, эта комната вообще должна быть столовой и стол должен находиться посреди неё, под белоснежной скатертью, накрытый тонкостенным фарфором. А кухни в таких домах помещают либо в подвале, либо в дальних комнатах, занятых прислугой. Но вряд ли Учихе есть дело до чужих обычаев.   
Какое-то время Мадара сидит ко мне спиной, хотя моё присутствие он не мог не ощутить… впрочем, принять меня за другого тоже бы не смог. Да и вообще… у него напряжённо выпрямленная спина, окаменевшая линия плеч, побелевшие костяшки сжатых в кулаки ладоней… и всё равно он не говорит ни слова.   
Молчание затягивается до нелепости, и я произношу, не выдерживая натянутой в струну тишины:   
– Доброе утро.   
Нелепая дежурная фраза вырывается почти каркающим хрипом, изумляющим меня самого. Зато Мадара наконец оборачивается ко мне, гибким движением выскальзывает из-за стола и неторопливо подходит. Волосы ещё влажные и пахнут мылом, лёгкая юката почти не скрывает и без того слишком запомнившуюся фигуру, а в багряной мгле шарингана можно тонуть. Успеваю почти удивиться, что глаза Мадары темны, а не горят огнём, и почти тут же вижу, как брезгливо дёргаются крылья тонкого носа:  
– Ты успел приобщиться к религии, запрещающей мыть тело? – Я теряюсь с ответом, но Мадара его явно и не ждёт. – На этом этаже есть душ, а наверху ванная комната. Где-то там, – Учиха неопределённо машет вверх, – были полотенца и какая-то одежда. Разберёшься, надеюсь.   
Он скользит мимо меня, выходя в холл, потом сворачивает в одну из комнат, оставляя меня в недоумении. На гостеприимство Учихи я, само собой, не рассчитывал… я вообще не рассчитывал оказаться в его доме! Но и это вот… если б речь шла не о Мадаре, я бы решил, что меня дразнят и провоцируют.   
Увы, это Мадара, и мотивы его поведения… ну, как обычно. Оглядываю пустую кухню и остатки несъеденного завтрака – Мадара, подозреваю, не вернётся сюда, пока не уйду я. Часть меня хочет пойти за Учихой и попросить показать – где тут на этом этаже душ. Именно поэтому я возвращаюсь на второй этаж и иду искать ванную, а также обещанный намёк на полотенца. Одежда у меня и своя есть.   
…а если просить показать душ – то я не удержусь и попрошу потереть спину. И вообще… прав Хаширама, в присутствии Учихи Мадары мыслить мне удаётся через раз.   
Ванная впечатляет неожиданной роскошью, как-то неприсущей этому дому. Впрочем, что я в этом доме успел увидеть? Старую спальню, куда забрался ночевать, лестницу – кстати, достаточно роскошную, из красного дерева, да кухню – краем глаза. Краем – потому как по большей части пялился на Учиху. И на стенку, отделившую его от меня.  
Касаюсь пальцами холодного камня этих стен – не мрамор, из которого тут много чего делают, а что-то тёмно-зелёное, с белыми прожилками. Белая ванна на ножках – опять же, не львиных, как тут часто делают, а что-то похожее на стилизованный гребень морской волны. Серебристые краны – с горячей и холодной водой. Смеситель и душ. Удобно – признаю, встав под тёплые струи. Хотелось бы полежать в воде, но это займёт слишком много времени... а я не знаю, сколько его выделено мне Мадарой. И выделено ли вообще.   
На полочке нахожу мыло, вспениваю, растираю по волосам, смываю, намыливаю кожу. Нехило Учихи умеют устраиваться – в Конохе ничего похожего и близко не было, когда я уходил. Я встречал такие ванные в некоторых богатых домах по дороге в Арасию, но почему-то не ожидал, что Мадара такое себе устроит. Впрочем... если припомнить, то и в Конохе Учихи старались обустроиться с комфортом. Очень может быть, что это они так компенсируют необходимость порой спать на голой земле и неделями выслеживать врагов. После такого вот странствия, которое мы только что перенесли, я безоговорочно готов простить Учихам их тягу к сибаритству. Заслуживают.   
Прикинув, сколько времени я уже тут нежусь, я торопливо ополаскиваюсь, вытираюсь и выбираюсь назад, на кухню. В общем-то, мог бы уже не торопиться – подозреваю я и тут же убеждаюсь в этом, просканировав пространство. Пустота полная. Защита разомкнута. Это что, намёк, что я свободен и могу сваливать?   
Почему-то я решаю не понимать намёков.  
Да и странно как-то будет уйти из дома, оставив настолько явно разомкнутый контур защиты. Нет, я не сомневаюсь, что проникнуть в дом Учих обычный человек никак не сумеет, но… по крайней мере, в Конохе так поступать было не принято.   
Я смею надеяться, что Коноха Мадаре до сих пор дорога.   
Возвращаюсь на кухню и с лёгким удивлением обнаруживаю там полную чашку с остывшим чаем и сухие хлебцы, выложенные на фарфоровую тарелку. Тарелка явно местная и явно старинная, расписанная бирюзовым растительным орнаментом по фестончатому краю. Здесь такие популярны, я видел похожие много где, даже в средней руки тавернах. Смутно представляю, чтобы они нравились Учихе – скорее всего, тоже наследие, прилагающееся к дому.   
О чём я только не готов думать, лишь бы не о честном разговоре с Мадарой. А поговорить надо, потому что… потому что не устраивает меня эта странность в отношениях. Да, знаю, надо радоваться, что я ещё жив и не похоронен под раскидистым кустом сакуры, или не развеян пеплом над знаменитыми здесь сколькими-то мостами, или на что уж Учиха способен расщедриться ради меня. Надо радоваться, но вот не могу.   
Любопытно… а чего я тогда, если не врать самому себе, жду от разговора? Что Мадара согласится на моё присутствие в его жизни? Так… вроде бы только что предлагал – самому себе не врать.   
Чужое присутствие я ощущаю издали и с лёгким удивлением смотрю, как от ворот по выщербленной тропинке идёт молоденькая девушка. Хорошенькая, рыженькая, с упругими румяными щёчками и пухлыми губками. Я не верю, что Мадара снял защиту полностью – ну не способен Учиха на такую беспечность, как защита менее чем в три слоя, – но защита поместья, какой бы она ни была, на девушку не реагирует никак. Совсем никак. Даже когда девица беспечно берётся за ручку входной двери и тянет на себя. Беспечно и привычно, и дверь поддаётся.   
В первый миг я сам хочу отреагировать – вместо не сработавшей защиты. Испепелить на пороге или раскромсать на мелкие кусочки. Очень не сразу я распознаю свои эмоции... вот ты какая, ревность. Никогда не ревновал ни одну из любовниц и вообще считал, что я выше этого глупого чувства. Ха-ха три раза.   
А потом напоминаю себе, что это – выбор Мадары. И никто не виноват, что я опоздал, а кто-то другой занял моё место в его сердце. Ну, то есть не моё, но...   
– Ой, – чуть растерянно вскрикивает девушка, обнаружив меня на кухне. – Здравствуйте. Я не знала, что тут кто-то есть. А вы друг господина Мадары, да?  
Ответить я не успеваю, девица оказывается чудовищно болтливой. Мгновенно сообразив, что враг Мадары живым в его доме не останется (вообще это было выражено куда деликатнее), девушка тут же рассказала, что её зовут Ири, она работает на господина Мадару уже полтора года, а до этого работала на прежних хозяев особняка. И у Мадары ей нравится больше, потому как он провёл сюда воду, которую прежде надо было таскать со двора вёдрами, а потом провёл газ, и теперь вода даже горячая. И ещё электроэнергию, а то оттирать воск было тяжело, он жирный, и свечи коптят. И вообще...   
Я не люблю болтушек, но сейчас это бесплатный и обширный источник информации, столь нужной мне. Так что я хожу по дому вместе с девицей, поднимаюсь на этаж, названный мансардным (тут кладовые, а ещё тут же раньше были комнаты прислуги, госпожа Эдвор, экономка, была очень строгой и вредной, а повар норовил ущипнуть за задницу, а господину Мадаре этот этаж вообще не нужен). Осматриваю комнаты второго этажа, пока девушка вытирает пыль и выметает мусор (господин Мадара только одну комнату и занимает, но туда заглядывать не позволяет, а когда она всё-таки попробовала, её ударило током... Я думаю, что она легко отделалась, но молчу и сочувственным кивком подтверждаю, что Учихи – изверги). С лёгким недоумением выбираю себе постельное бельё, которым девица сноровисто заправляет мою кровать, – второй комплект такого же белья укладывается на стул возле комнаты Мадары (только напомните ему, чтобы грязное бельё он вынес и оставил в подвале, а то господин Мадара часто забывает, а ей в комнату… ох, господин Мадара такой недоверчивый, правда?). Помогаю донести от ворот несколько ящиков и коробок (господин Мадара давно договорился, что когда он возвращается, то ему доставляют свежую еду), а потом помогаю раскладывать свежее мясо, молоко и прочие продукты. Девица сноровисто замешивает тесто, пока я по её просьбе режу мясо, потом чистит овощи, тушит их, запекает – и при этом не умолкает ни на минуту. Я отказываюсь от анализа и просто слушаю, запоминая всё подряд. Ну, хорошо, стараясь запомнить – такие объёмы информации сразу и полностью запомнить невозможно.   
Ири уходит, наготовив еды дня на три (вас ведь теперь двое, и негоже это – мужчинам готовить, она через три дня снова придёт и испечёт мясной пирог и ещё что-нибудь, но ежели мы проголодаемся, то в таверну Эльи Кривой привезли свежую свинину, она вкусно запекает в горшочках, а булочки вообще лучше всего покупать в кондитерской Гарена, ей до него далеко, жаль, господин Мадара сладкое не любит). Я провожу ладонью по чистой столешнице и выхожу с кухни. 

Оглушённый потоком сбивчивой информации мозг цепляется за последнюю брошенную вскользь фразу. Мадара-то – не любит сладкое?  
В голове мгновенно вспыхивает воспоминание.   
Тёплый весенний воздух напоен ароматом цветущей сакуры. Празднично одетые люди снуют туда-сюда, создавая впечатление колышущегося разноцветного моря. Я успеваю пожалеть, что пришёл сюда – народные гуляния категорически не входят в сферу моих интересов, – и уже решаю вернуться обратно в лабораторию, когда вижу в толпе знакомый взъерошенный затылок. В Конохе много темноволосых людей… проклятье, в Конохе много Учих, но Мадару я узнаю… где и когда угодно. Не только и не столько по нелепой причёске. Хотя да, причёска облегчает.  
А ещё узнавание облегчает присутствие второй головы, с тёмно-каштановыми, аккуратно расчёсанными волосами.   
Мадара идёт рядом с Хаширамой, привычно склонив голову к одному – левому – плечу, явно внимательно слушая моего брата и время от времени чему-то негромко возражая. Разумеется, у меня и в мыслях нет шпионить за братом и его… Учихой, просто нужный мне выход с площади находится в той же стороне, куда они сейчас направляются. Поэтому какое-то время я пробираюсь сквозь толпу за ними следом, стараясь держаться на расстоянии, чтобы не давать параноику Учихе повода заметить меня и обвинить в слежке. Впрочем, эти двое мало смотрят по сторонам, увлечённые беседой. Насколько я понимаю из обрывков фраз, речь идёт о будущей резиденции Хокаге.   
Потом Мадара останавливается перед лавкой, где торгуют данго.   
– Третья порция? – я не вижу выражения лица Хаширамы, но слышу улыбку в его голосе. – Да ещё с медовым соусом? Мадара, а ты не боишься, что растолстевший лидер Учих перестанет внушать всем должное почтение?  
– Я найду, как восстановить статус, – фыркает Мадара. – А если понадобится, и форму.   
Он смотрит на данго с такой жадностью, которой эти сладкие комочки клейкого рисового теста совершенно не заслуживают. Во всяком случае, на мой вкус.   
– Ну, как знаешь, – Хаширама пожимает плечами, а потом с напускной тревогой добавляет: – Хотя есть риск, что сражение с лишним весом начнёт отвлекать тебя от сражений с нашими врагами. Помни, все вокруг боятся тебя потому, что ты мгновенно уничтожаешь противников, а не сладости.   
Он смеётся, громко и беззаботно, как обычно, когда считает, что удачно пошутил.   
Мадара тоже смеётся, поднимая руку, чтобы отвесить Хашираме подзатыльник. Тот ловко уклоняется и идёт дальше между оживлённых ярких рядов. Миновал полдень, и ярмарка в самом разгаре.   
– С медовым соусом? – уточняет торговка и тянется к решётке, на которой разложены нанизанные на шампуры шарики.   
Однако Мадара отрицательно качает головой. На его лице больше нет улыбки.   
– Нет, спасибо, не нужно. Я понял, что уже сыт. Иногда глаза голоднее желудка.   
Либо он вдруг задумался о своей физической форме, либо «удачная» шутка братца испортила ему аппетит. Лично мне бы – наверняка испортила. Если бы мой любов… мой лучший друг беззастенчиво бросил мне в лицо, что я равно пугаю и врагов, и друзей. Учихи гордятся своими боевыми талантами, но вряд ли именно это чувство они хотели бы внушать жителям деревни, которую назвали своей.   
– А может, с вишнёвым? Попробуйте, очень вкусно, – предлагает торговка. Ей явно не хочется упускать покупателя.   
– Ничего не нужно, – повторяет Мадара уже резче и отходит от лавки, спеша догнать Хашираму.  
Нежный аромат распускающихся цветов смешивается с запахом данго.

Конечно, за прошедшие годы Мадара мог разлюбить сладкое, но почему-то мне в это не верится.  
Поднимаюсь на чердак и начинаю осматривать дом – всё равно заняться мне больше нечем. Без активного щебетания рыженькой девицы осмотр получается более осмысленным. Чердак – мансарда – разделён на множество мелких клетушек. Ну да, комнаты прислуги же. Мансардные окна пыльные и тёмные – девица боится высоты, а Мадара чердак пока не использует никак. Одна комнатка заполнена вёдрами, щетками, швабрами, баночками с солью и содой, маслом с хвойным запахом, воском… это явно маленькое царство Ири. Остальные заставлены разнокалиберной мебелью – и совсем дешёвой, и дорогой.   
Осматриваю этаж ниже – только было бы что осматривать. Две спальни – одинаковые во всём, вплоть до мебели. Вторую из них вчера занял я – она была напротив той двери, в которую свернул Мадара. Той, на которой фирменная защита Учих… Ири очень, очень легко отделалась коротким укусом тока. Машинально прикидываю, что именно его комнатка должна иметь выход на балкон-террасу над крыльцом. Помимо красивого вида – ещё и стратегически удобное расположение. Учиха.   
Четвёртая комната оказывается самой просторной и, пожалуй, самой красивой. Эркерное окно, застеклённое от пола до потолка, заполняет выцветшее пространство сияющим солнечным светом. Мне рассказывали, что в старинных каменных крепостях, обильно рассыпанных по стране, эркеры применяли для размещения лучников – отсюда и название. Я видел такие – маленькие, защищённые камнем полубашенки. Но эту спальню вряд ли можно использовать как гнездо артиллерии, да и Мадара больше мечник, чем стрелок. Может, поэтому от этой комнаты идёт всё то же ощущение пустоты и заброшенности.   
Между комнатой Мадары и той, что занял я, расположена та самая роскошная ванная, которую я уже успел оценить. Напротив, у самой лестницы, уместилась ещё одна небольшая комнатка – с высокими, до потолка, зеркалами и множеством вешалок и полочек. Ири успела рассказать, что старые хозяйки в давние (домадаровские) времена имели роскошный гардероб. Учиха вывез семью родичей Ири из Окамэна по «большой просьбе» местного правителя – вроде как среди них был ценный учёный. А потом Мадара отдал все накопившиеся на чердаке женские тряпки беженцам – чем просто покорил сердца женщин.   
Грустно улыбаюсь, спускаясь на первый этаж. Ну да… рискуя жизнью вывести людей из охваченной войной страны – это мелочи, не стоящие благодарности. А отдать ненужный хлам – поступок невиданной ценности. Коноха, как истинная женщина, точно так же ценила своих тёмных рыцарей. Впрочем, тут не только женщин упрекать надо.   
На первом этаже я прохожу мимо кухни (раньше тут была столовая, а готовили внизу, в подвале, но господину Мадаре это показалось странным, и Ири не стала с ним спорить, она тогда жутко-жутко боялась господина Мадару, потому что когда он только пришёл сюда, то воевал для тех, кто заплатит, и он очень многих убил, его все боялись, потому что победить его невозможно было, ну, то есть и сейчас тоже невозможно…). А кроме Ири, тут почти никого и не бывает. Заглядываю в большую библиотеку – ещё одна обжитая комната. В этой стране много книг – даже в этой комнате книг больше, чем во всей стране Огня. Тут книги не пишут от руки, а издают в типографиях… увы, издают по большей части редкостную чушь. Надо будет вернуться сюда и осмотреть повнимательнее. Если у меня будет на это время. Забавно, что я выбрал спальню над библиотекой… впрочем, я по другой причине её выбрал.   
Вдоль стены вытянулись несколько технических помещений – небольшая душевая комнатка, защищённая смертельными контурами комната с оружием (Ири утверждала, что раньше там тоже хранили одежду, но у Учих свои приоритеты), помещения с бойлером и чем-то, нужным для газа и электричества. Забавно, но защитные контуры тут были охранные, а не смертельные. И ещё одно проявление… приоритетов.   
Последняя комната на этаже – зал, который выглядит прилично только усилиями рыжей Ири (а господин Мадара не слушается, не хочет обновить тут мебель и занавеси и не хочет поставить цветы, хотя Ири сама бы за ними ухаживала, но господину Мадаре не интересно). Я отлично понимаю Мадару, которому эта комната вряд ли нужна хоть в каком-нибудь качестве. Но и девочку я тоже понимаю – зал лежит прямо под той спальней с эркером, и здесь оно тоже есть, застеклённое витражным стеклом. Солнечный свет рисует на полу узоры из сплетённых виноградных лоз и цветущих ирисов, и громоздкая старая мебель тут смотрится чудовищно неуместно. Я бы заменил всё на лёгкие бамбуковые кресла и… впрочем, такую мебель, как на нашей родине, тут вряд ли удалось бы найти.   
Следующим на очереди подвал, но почему-то этот зал, запущенный и прекрасный, отнимает всякое желание куда-то идти. Стою на самой границе озерца света, обрамлённого зелёными бликами… куда мне идти, зачем? Если Мадара позволит остаться, то я ещё успею осмотреть тут всё сотню раз, а если нет… тогда зачем… зачем оно всё?   
Эта комната создана любовью. Тот, кто придумывал её, хотел привести к этому призрачному озеру свою любовь… и сидеть в потоках света, разделяя любовь на двоих и умножая её вдвое. Те, что жили тут раньше, вдвоём украшали это место, рисовали узоры для витража, окружали уютом и теплом.   
Но Мадаре это место не нужно.   
Мне больно тут, но и уйти не могу. Наверное, можно вернуться в библиотеку или хотя бы взять оттуда книгу и вернуться сюда… впрочем, что толку, если я не смогу вникнуть в текст? Так что опускаюсь на пол, погружаясь в воспоминания… сиреневый лепесток света, рисующий образ ириса, касается моей руки, но как быстро же он ускользнёт от меня и поплывёт дальше – повинуясь движению солнца.   
Лови, не лови – не удержать. 

***  
Мадара возвращается уже под вечер, заметно уставший и слегка раздражённый. Во всяком случае, радужка мерцает знакомым алым огнём… пока ещё гневно-алым, а не смертельно-багряным. Гляжу на худое надменное лицо и впервые задумываюсь, какой цвет даёт глазам шаринган в тот момент, когда Учихи пьют чью-то смерть. Когда-то давно я стоял против Изуны – но не могу вспомнить его взгляд. Почему-то думается, что багряные радужки должны стать бездонно-чёрными.   
А потом гляжу на напряжённые плечи Мадары, на выпрямленную в струну спину – и понимаю, что держится он из последних сил. Припоминаю все слухи, что Мадара работает не столько на себя, сколько на местного каге… очень похоже на то, что моего только что вернувшегося Учиху хотят отправить на новую миссию. Впрочем, вряд ли его утомило именно это – не верю, что Мадара будет протестовать против очередного боя. Хотя бы потому, что ему это в голову не придёт.   
Только вряд ли он расскажет мне, что его настолько вымотало.   
– Голоден? – спрашиваю, подходя ближе и стараясь выдерживать хоть сколько-то приличную дистанцию. Больше всего хочется обнять его закаменевшие плечи, поднять на руки… увы. – Эта твоя Ири наготовила столько…   
– Нет, я пообедал… кажется, – мотает головой мой огненный дух. – Ири всегда так… ей нравится. А мне не жалко. Ладно, мне надо ещё посмотреть карты.   
Ну, само собой. Он идёт в свой кабинет, который я окрестил библиотекой, а я зачем-то иду следом, без цели, без особой надежды. Смотрю на посадку гордой головы, на разворот плеч под мешковатым кимоно, на плавно-стремительные движения хищника… и говорю ему в спину:   
– Тебе надо размять мышцы. Ты когда в последний раз делал массаж?   
Он оборачивается… длинные просторные рукава скрывают кисти рук, но взгляд успевает выцепить голодный блеск стали. Алый цвет глаз темнеет, приближаясь к багрянцу. Какого демона ради я его сейчас злю? И всё же не отступаю, не отвожу глаз… мне кажется, что я обнажённым стою у входа в пылающий тоннель. Вроде бы и понимаю, что впереди смерть, но готов сделать шаг вперёд. И делать шаг за шагом, пока пламя пожирает кожу, плоть, кости, идти шаг за шагом, даже не видя, что там, за пламенной завесой.   
А потом длинные ресницы скрывают огненный взгляд, оставляя на миг в пустоте и холоде. Когда Мадара вновь поднимает взгляд, шаринган уже растворяется в обычной тёмной радужке. Тонкие губы чуть изгибаются:   
– Тут не водятся хорошие массажисты. А плохие мне не нужны.   
– Доверишься мне? – спрашиваю немеющими губами.   
В тёмных глазах вновь появляются алые проблески… и вновь чёрные ресницы опускаются вниз, скрывая мою судьбу. Бледная губа прикушена, тонкие белые пальцы стискивают спинку стула, рядом с которым остановился Учиха… сейчас прозрачные веки с сеточкой голубоватых вен поднимутся, и алый поток испепелит моё тело, как когда-то, в далёкой жизни, его сжигал яд.   
– Не доверюсь, – непонятным тоном отзывается Мадара, не открывая глаз. – Но массаж можешь сделать.   
Делаю шаг, не слишком уверенный в том, что расслышал правильно, – но он отворачивается, плавным движением садится на стул, отбрасывает вперёд длинные волосы. Окончательно перестаю понимать Учиху – он же… он и впрямь не доверяется и не доверяет. Абсолютно не доверяет! Он напряжён едва ли не сильнее, чем минуту назад, когда вошёл в дом, и самое большое его желание, как мне кажется, – развернуть навстречу мне гибельную мглу шарингана. Осторожно касаюсь плеч, на пробу сжимаю пальцы – мышцы как камень, и поди пойми, застарелое это напряжение или сиюминутное. Массировать вот так, сквозь ткань, вообще не дело, но предлагать раздеться как-то не вариант. И предлагать лечь я не рискну. И вовсе не потому, что боюсь смерти. За эти три года я слишком хорошо выяснил, что есть вещи и пострашнее. Намного.   
– Пересядь, – прошу, поняв, что вот так я вообще ничего полезного не сделаю. – Верхом на стул. Руки сложи на спинке, и голову… да, так.   
Жёсткие чёрные пряди щекочут руки – от них пахнет чем-то лесным. Здешнее мыло всё сплошь ароматизировано, но Мадаре этот запах идёт куда больше, чем мне. Мышцы не особо подчиняются, но я пока и не надавливаю – лишь с силой поглаживаю, разогревая и расслабляя. Ну ладно, пытаясь расслабить. Впрочем, может, и удастся… по какой-то же причине Мадара в принципе позволил мне это. Тот я, который жил три года назад, сейчас бы гадал – какую подлость задумали Учихи и как ей противостоять. Но тот я умер три года назад, выпив флакон кисловатого противоядия, и я абсолютно не жажду воскрешения того себя. Да, и сегодня я вполне способен предположить, что это такой хитрый план Учихи по моему убийству, но… во-первых, пусть убивает. А во-вторых, если Мадара вздумает меня убить, то он и без многоходовок справится.   
– Не напрягайся, – негромко прошу, начиная работать всерьёз. – Ты ведь, если что, всегда сможешь порезать меня на ленточки.  
Аргумент действует, но тут же подкатывает искушение предложить избавиться от одежды. Нет… Мадара не исключено, что согласится, потому что его цели и мотивы я откровенно не понимаю, но тогда уже не выдержу я.   
– Настолько не уверен в себе? – тем временем язвит Учиха, всё больше расслабляясь. – Или просто разучился сражаться?   
– Настолько уверен, что не буду сопротивляться, – парирую я и добавляю: – Впрочем, тренироваться на равных тоже давно не приходилось.   
Да, наглею. Знаю. Но терять мне особо уже нечего.   
И нет, в следующий раз потребую-таки снять кимоно. Спина Мадары в самом деле нуждается в хорошем массаже. Ну да, нагрузки-то у Учих серьёзные, они даже не тренируются без полной отдачи. Скорее всего, Мадара как воин отлично может сам себе массировать руки и ноги, но вот спину и плечи – тут уж требуется чужая помощь.   
– Я тоже давно не тренировался… с равным, – слышу я негромкий шёпот. – Но я встаю очень рано.   
Это я уже знаю.   
– Разбудишь меня?   
Мышцы мгновенно напрягаются – и потихоньку отходят под моими ладонями. Торопливо пытаюсь придумать, как бы повежливее взять обратно свои слова, но тут плечи резко дёргаются, заставляя убрать руки.   
– Может быть, – кивает он непонятно чему, не поворачивая головы. – Достаточно.   
Достаточно так достаточно. Отступаю на шаг и всё-таки говорю:   
– Тебе бы сейчас полежать под одеялом. Мышцы слишком разогреты, – наверное, надо бы на этом остановиться, но какой-то бес тянет за язык: – Могу отнести наверх на руках.   
Он всё ещё стоит спиной ко мне, но я и по потокам чакры предельно отчётливо ощущаю, что шаринган вновь вспыхнул в чужих глазах. И медленно, словно через силу, стал гаснуть. И лишь когда чакра растворяется до конца, Мадара оборачивается ко мне. В его глазах мне чудятся алые молнии погасшей грозы.   
– Отнеси, – усмехается он с каким-то вызовом.   
Мадара, что ты делаешь со мной и чего хочешь?   
А сам-то я что делаю, явно провоцируя… причём даже не знаю на что? Да, я ждал его отказа, но… сам же для себя решил, что Учихи никогда не поступают так, как от них ждёшь.   
Но и идти на попятный… и глупо, и не хочу.   
Он вновь напряжён и вновь вибрирует… вот и весь эффект от массажа. Касаюсь ладонями его плеч, вновь ощущая биение чакры под чужой кожей, и вдруг осознаю, что не страх причина напряжения. Мадара борется с собой, пытаясь удержаться от атаки. Но… зачем тогда… почему…   
Он смотрит мимо меня, а я стою, ожидая, чем закончится его бой. И когда ладони перестаёт покалывать током, обнимаю, прижимая к себе, чуть наклоняюсь, удерживая плечи и подхватывая под коленями. Он ниже меня и кажется совсем лёгким… я жалею, что до двери его комнаты так близко. В глазах темнеет, дыхание перехватывает от запаха его разгорячённой кожи, жёстких волос… в этой стране принято, чтобы жених переносил невесту через порог. Впрочем, об этом не стоит говорить вслух… и думать тоже не стоит. Иначе я сам не сумею удержать себя в руках.   
Останавливаюсь у порога… надо бы поставить Мадару на ноги, но я всё так же продолжаю наглеть и предлагаю:   
– Сними защиту.   
Если что… всегда смогу сказать, что пошутил.   
Мадара усмехается, словно и так поняв, что это было шуткой. А потом коротко щёлкает пальцами, и невидимый, но давящий щит у двери исчезает, и дверь беззвучно распахивается сама собой.   
Переступаю порог – словно вхожу в сумрачный грот. Я видел со двора, что тут должна быть двойная застеклённая дверь, выходящая на террасу, но стекло чем-то затемнено, и видны лишь очертания предметов. Впрочем, из предметов замечаю лишь футон на полу и невысокий столик рядом с ним. Подхожу к постели, медленно опускаюсь на колени, кладу моего Учиху на футон. Наверное, надо встать и уйти, но… не могу. Ищу и нахожу сложенное одеяло, грубовато-колючее, укутываю им Мадару, стараясь игнорировать его язвительный хмык. Ловлю его запястье и слушаю биение пульса – ещё одна усмешка. Над запястьем закреплён метательный нож… моя шутка про нарезание на ленточки слишком близка к действительности. Мне ничего не стоит рвануть руку на себя, вывернуть, выдернуть этот клинок… только смысл? Я ничего этим не добьюсь. И вовсе не потому, что этот нож у Мадары не единственный.   
И всё, на что я решаюсь, – это поцеловать Мадаре пальцы и уткнуться в них лбом. Даже повторить, что люблю его, не пробую. Как я понял, радости мои признания не вызывают. Может, потому что он ждал этих признаний не от меня. Может – потому что о моей любви у него не слишком высокое мнение. Впрочем, он не отталкивает меня, и я, набравшись наглости, вновь прижимаю тонкие пальцы к губам. Однажды, в совсем уж мерзкую ночь, я почти решил их сломать… отвлёкся, уж не помню на что. Впрочем, помню… и предпочёл бы забыть.   
– Уходи, – вдруг говорит Мадара, и этот негромкий голос оглушает.   
Доигрался, называется.   
Сжимаю губы, киваю. И ведь не спросишь – почему. Слишком часто за эти три года его голос говорил о любви к нелепым вопросам. Я не могу спорить, не могу умолять… я даже права такого не имею. И всё, о чём считаю возможным просить, – разрешить уйти на рассвете, а не прямо сейчас.   
Мадара, уже успевший прикрыть глаза и обманчиво расслабиться, резко вскидывается и коротко выдыхает:   
– Почему? – ответить я не успеваю. – Я не имел в виду… то есть…   
Я запоздало соображаю, что меня выставляли из комнаты, а не из дома, и обзываю себя идиотом. И пытаюсь придумать, как сейчас быть… гордыня Учихи не позволит взять слова обратно. Если волна идёт на скалу – кому-то из них придётся отступать.   
– Прости, – опускаю голову. – Я неправильно тебя понял. Хорошей ночи.   
И выполняю его просьбу, идя к двери. А на пороге меня останавливает негромкий вопрос:   
– Ты не уйдёшь… из дома?   
Его голос звучит… почти равнодушно. Но только я не верю, что Учихи могут быть равнодушными. Злыми и безжалостными, страстными и заботливыми, ледяными и огненными… они могут быть почти любыми, но никакими они быть не могут. Значит… Мадара хочет, чтобы я остался? Я ему нужен? Зачем? Впрочем… какая разница.   
– Не уйду, – клянусь я, оборачиваясь и без успеха пытаясь разглядеть в сумерках выражение чужих глаз. – Я не уйду, пока ты не прогонишь меня. Да и тогда… всегда буду неподалёку.   
Мы молчим. Я жду язвительного вопроса: «Это угроза?». Я жду язвительного комментария: «Неужели некуда идти?». Я жду… но Мадара уже даже не смотрит на меня. И остаётся лишь переступить порог и закрыть за собой дверь. 

***  
Вытягиваюсь на постели, напоминая себе, что нужно заснуть пораньше, если хочу проснуться хотя бы одновременно с Мадарой. Однако минут через пятнадцать беспокойного метания по кровати понимаю, что сегодняшний сон не спешит ко мне. Кажется, мои утренние планы рискуют отложиться ещё на день, и меня это категорически не устраивает.   
Кровать неудобная, непривычно высокая и мягкая, тело проваливается в матрас и, вместо того чтобы расслабиться, напрягается ещё сильнее. Взбудораженный разум тоже не желает настраиваться на отдых. Впрочем, мне всегда лучше думалось после заката. Вырубаюсь вечером я, только если основательно вымотался за день. С наступлением мирной жизни я всё чаще стал позволять себе засидеться за полночь, проводя своё самое плодотворное время за исследованиями. Помнится, всякий раз, когда я опаздывал на совет после завершившегося лишь под утро опыта, Мадара смотрел на меня с холодным недоумением, будто не понимая, как кто-то может так долго валяться в кровати. Меня это выводило из себя.  
После того как Мадара… покинул деревню, в моей жизни стало ещё больше бессонных ночей, которые я, пытаясь забыться и найти хоть немного покоя, проводил за работой.  
Вот и сейчас, будь я дома, спустился бы в лабораторию, чтобы потратить ночные часы с пользой.   
Но я не дома. Да и в голову лезут отнюдь не идеи для опытов, а воспоминания. Те самые, которые я предпочёл бы выбросить из памяти и которые, похоже, намертво врезались в неё.

Я помню тот день так ясно, словно он был только вчера. Хаширама, измученный, едва держащийся на ногах, вернулся в деревню, и по одному его виду можно было понять, что Конохе больше ничего не грозит. По крайней мере, в лице Мадары. Мне полагалось испытать облегчение, и я действительно почувствовал его, увидев брата живым, но в следующее мгновение сердце будто бы сжала жёсткая ледяная ладонь.   
Я помог Хашираме добраться до дома и перевязал его раны – не слишком глубокие, в другой ситуации он легко справился бы с ними сам, однако сейчас у него не осталось ни капли чакры. Укус на плече, больше похожий на след зубов зверя, чем человека, долго кровоточил. Когда Учихи сражаются, они не делят приёмы боя на разрешённые и запрещённые. Есть только те, что приведут к победе. Но на этот раз Учиха проиграл. И снова вместо торжества я ощутил расползающийся в груди холод. Там, где всегда яростно бился и пульсировал сгусток ненависти, осталась пустота. Я подумал о том, что, возможно, мне было бы легче, если бы Мадару убил я. Впрочем, у меня не было иллюзий насчёт нашего с ним противостояния: в открытом бою один на один я Мадаре не противник. Да и Изуне на самом деле не был…  
А потом мне пришло в голову, что у меня появилась реальная возможность сделать то, чего я так долго хотел – изучить глаза Учихи. Даже умерший, Мадара станет невероятно ценным материалом для исследований. Я знал, что, если попрошу прямо, Хаширама с ужасом отвергнет это предложение, какую бы пользу оно ни сулило в будущем. Но я не собирался ни о чём просить. Мне было не привыкать делать то, что я считаю нужным, а потом принимать благодарности брата, смешанные с молчаливым осуждением.   
Отыскать место, где проходило сражение, оказалось нетрудно – следы разрушений были заметны издалека. Так же легко нашлось и тело Мадары. Он лежал, уткнувшись лицом в землю, намокшие от дождя чёрные волосы разметались в грязи. Хаширама даже не перевернул его на спину и не вытащил из раны меч – у него хватило сил лишь нанести удар.   
Последний удар.   
Смертельный удар.   
Я наклонился и, отведя в сторону испачканные пряди, приложил пальцы к сонной артерии поверженного врага. Не потому, что сомневался в его смерти, а по дошедшей до автоматизма привычке. Кожа Мадары была ледяной, а потом… потом я ощутил слабое, едва различимое биение.   
Этого не могло быть. Никто не способен выжить, получив такую рану. Даже Учиха.   
Это просто дрожь в пальцах, результат нервного напряжения, самообман…  
Тонкая, готовая вот-вот оборваться нить пульса под мертвенно-холодной кожей.  
Всё ещё не веря самому себе, я упал на колени рядом с телом и торопливо просканировал его, не уловив даже слабого всплеска чакры, однако сердце билось – слабо, с перебоями, но билось. И словно в ответ неистово заколотилось моё собственное сердце.   
Я понимал, что мои шансы спасти Мадару практически равны нулю. Даже будь мы сейчас в госпитале, эти шансы повышались бы ненамного – слишком тяжёлые травмы, усугублённые чудовищной чакро и кровопотерей. Проще и разумнее – дёрнуть за рукоятку меча, завершив то, что не смог сделать Хаширама.   
Но ведь изучение шарингана на живом носителе намного интереснее, чем вскрытие трупа…  
Мысли текли отстранённо, словно сами по себе, пока я лихорадочно складывал печати. 

Тем же вечером я вернул Хашираме его меч. Я ожидал вопросов, может быть, даже возмущения или гнева, но он лишь молча кивнул. Лезвие клинка было тщательно протёрто от крови, но брат всё равно избегал на него смотреть. 

Следующие несколько дней я разрывался между своей домашней лабораторией и деревней. Несмотря на все мои усилия, состояние Мадары было критическим, и каждый раз, спускаясь к нему, я опасался найти остывающий труп. Порой у меня мелькала мысль, что так было бы лучше для всех, в том числе и для меня самого, но я не мог позволить смерти отобрать у меня Мадару – по крайней мере, не так быстро. Он был нужен мне. Нужен.   
Коноху лихорадило: людей нервировало присутствие девятихвостого, они боялись, что он в любой момент может вырваться из-под контроля и разнести деревню в пыль. А ещё – хотя вслух об этом не говорил никто – все ждали реакции Учих на гибель их бывшего лидера. Если они решат мстить за него, едва установившийся мир захлестнёт новая волна хаоса.   
Однако всё обошлось. Девятихвостый был запечатан, а Учихи предпочли объявить, что не имеют отношения к планам Мадары. Они даже не потребовали выдать им его тело, что заставило облегчённо выдохнуть и меня.   
Я лечил Мадару, используя все свои силы и все возможности. Пару раз был близок к критическому истощению чакры и даже не обратил на это внимания. От ужасной раны у него под сердцем остался лишь грубый шрам. Я почти совершил чудо.   
А потом он очнулся, и я перечеркнул всё, что сделал…   
С тем же успехом можно сказать, что Мадару спас меч Хаширамы, оставленный в ране. 

Усилием воли заставляю себя вынырнуть из воспоминаний. Оттого что я в тысячный раз прокручу их в голове и осознаю, каким ублюдком и идиотом был, никому не станет легче. Ни мне, ни Мадаре.   
Подумать только, совсем ещё недавно мне казалось, что, когда я найду его, станет легче. Я наконец буду действовать, а не наблюдать, создавать будущее, а не скорбеть о прошлом. Однако в каком-то смысле сейчас мне становится даже тяжелее, чем за два прошедших года в Конохе и долгие месяцы странствий. Мадара рядом – и его присутствие обостряет каждое из многократно проклятых воспоминаний. Мы оба знаем, что я сделал, и от этого никуда не деться.   
Решительно встаю, встряхиваю и перестилаю сбившуюся простыню, поднимаю упавшее на пол одеяло и снова ложусь, прижимаясь щекой к подушке. Пусть я не могу исправить то, что сделал, но я изменился – и могу это доказать.  
Закрывая глаза, я в который раз приказываю себе проснуться на рассвете и непременно сходить в кондитерскую, купить к завтраку…   
Когда я просыпаюсь, то солнце уже искрится в водах бассейна, а возле самого бассейна Мадара и его любимый веер танцуют с собственными тенями. Красиво – как любой боевой танец. Завораживающе – как любой бой Учихи.   
Но в кондитерскую я явно опоздал.   
Как и на следующий день.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
Очередное утро начинается для меня неожиданно и бурно – воем взломанного охранного контура. Подскакиваю на месте и скатываюсь с нелепой и неудобной кровати, одновременно обнажая оружие и пытаясь сообразить, что Мадара забыл в моей комнате. Ну… в смысле… конечно, это в первую очередь его комната и вообще его дом…  
– Пойдём, – командует Учиха, и мне в лицо летит мой собственный халат.  
Торопливо натягиваю его, пытаясь поспевать за самим Мадарой. Он уже полностью одет и даже вооружён – помимо веера и серпа я замечаю катану и несколько метательных ножей. И фиг знает, чего я ещё не заметил. Это что, деликатный намёк, что мне пора выметаться? Но почему… в смысле – что я сделал не так?  
Спросонья не сразу удаётся сообразить, что если б Мадара хотел меня выставить – то предложил бы собрать вещи.  
– Дом ты уже осмотрел вроде бы, – говорит Мадара, подходя к входной двери. – На дверях и окнах печати огненной стены, но можешь заменить их своими.  
– Э-э-э… – растерянно выдавливаю я и брякаю, – на сторожевые печати заменять или боевые?  
– Мне без разницы, – фыркает Мадара. – Думаешь, я не смогу твои печати деактивировать? Так, во дворе более сложная система защиты, смотри…  
И мы носимся по двору, шаг за шагом разбирая многоуровневую систему защиты. Время отклика некоторых систем составляет секунды, расстояния между активаторами других – десятки метров. Надо обладать способностями шиноби, чтобы отключить защиту – это при условии, что знаешь, где она отключается. Через четверть часа я окончательно признаю, что паранойя – клановое свойство любого Учихи. Можно подумать, в этом есть что-то новое для меня.  
Покончив с двором, мы переходим к ограде и воротам…  
…в дом мы возвращаемся ещё четверть часа спустя.  
– Всё наиболее опасное я уже сам снял, – говорит Мадара, поднимаясь по крыльцу. – В подвале защиты сейчас нет вообще, поставишь что-нибудь своё сторожевое, но безопасное, Ири вечно спотыкается на лестнице, после чего ищет свои щётки и тряпки во всех углах. В арсенал не суйся, там тебя просто испепелит. Вроде бы всё.  
Пока я ищу способ потактичнее спросить, а что, собственно, происходит и какого лешего Мадара устроил мне эту экскурсию, Учиха подхватывает с пола в холле вещмешок, закидывает на плечо и выходит за дверь. После чего уходит с обычной скоростью шиноби – то есть быстро. Спрашивать – куда он идёт, почему, надолго ли – не у кого.  
Больше всего ситуация напоминает мне полночный бред.  
На моей ладони горит неактивная звезда защитной печати, словно намекая: это не сон. 

***  
Полностью проснувшись, но так и не поняв, в чём дело, я зачем-то выхожу на крыльцо, пытаясь разглядеть мой неуловимый призрак. Разумеется, безуспешно. Хотя бы потому, что на улице народу хватает, а в какой стороне высматривать Мадару – я даже примерно не знаю.  
Вернувшись в дом, я иду на кухню, почти механически допиваю остатки чая из чашки Мадары, морщусь – чёрный, слишком крепкий, именно такой нам заваривает Ири. Нравится Мадаре такой или ему всё равно, что пить? Раньше он любил зелёные чаи и улун. За эти дни я ни разу не спросил его… да почти ни о чём не спросил.  
Заглядываю в шкафчики над плитой, нахожу в дальнем углу давно пересохший зелёный чай, слишком резко, почти раздражающе пахнущий жасмином. Хм. Надо будет узнать, где тут есть чайная лавка, и сходить туда – хотя бы посмотреть, что здесь в продаже бывает. И чайник купить поменьше – себе, на случай, если Мадара в самом деле полюбил чёрные чаи.  
В конце концов, у меня есть деньги – не очень много, но есть. На чай пока что хватит. Впрочем, проблем с деньгами я никогда не опасался. Я шиноби, а это очень широкий спектр возможностей. Если что – наймусь в очередной караван, вот и все сложности.  
Волнение чакры я ощущаю почти сразу – кто-то вошёл через ворота и направляется к дому. Кто-то, кого созданная Мадарой система защиты пропустила без сильных сложностей – большинство людей оказались бы попросту не в силах открыть тяжёлые двери. И уж насколько я разобрал вязь печатей – при превышении определённого количества железа человек будет просто испепелён на месте.  
Выходя из дома на крыльцо, я успеваю ощутить, что человек вооружен, причём – в отличие от нас с Мадарой – вовсе не холодным оружием. Но печати на него не среагировали. Ревность была неуместной, да и мужчина – немолодой, рыхлый, рано облысевший – явно не давал повода для подозрений. Даже если б я имел на подозрения хоть какие-то права. Но относиться спокойно к человеку, которому Учиха позволял вооружённым входить в дом даже в его отсутствие, – не мог. 

Моему присутствию он ни секунды не удивляется – или не показывает этого. Безмятежно-безмятежная улыбка этого пожилого человека мелкими иголочками пробегает по моим позвонкам, почти против воли активируя боевой режим. Вся защитная система этого дома резонирует, отзываясь на моё возбуждение. Всё-таки это непередаваемое ощущение – когда твой дом готов прийти к тебе на помощь и защиту.  
– Добрый день, – здороваюсь я с мужчиной, когда он подходит к крыльцу. – Если вы к Мадаре, то сегодня он дома не появится, – а когда появится, я не представляю даже приблизительно. Но Мадара не стал бы брать с собой вещи, если б собирался вернуться к вечеру.  
– Понимаю, – кивает визитер. – Моё имя Марак Эверси, – улыбается он ещё безмятежнее, хотя это казалось мне невозможным. – Господин Мадара не рассказывал обо мне?  
Господин Мадара мне вообще ни о ком и ни о чём не рассказывал, но сознаваться в этом я не собираюсь. Не этому человеку, по крайней мере.  
– Я Сенджу Тобирама, – киваю я и жестом предлагаю войти. – Нет, Мадара о вас мне не рассказывал.  
– Понимаю, – кивает Эверси, не слишком уверенно прикасаясь к ручке двери.  
Угу, значит, опыт неблагоприятного общения с Мадарой у него богаче, чем у Ири.  
А вот в доме он явно бывал, и не раз. Неприятно-цепким взглядом он осматривает холл и уверенно сворачивает в зал с пыльными креслами и тусклым в сегодняшнее пасмурное утро витражом. Иду следом, размышляя, стоит ли предлагать ему чай и случайно ли он пришёл как раз тогда, когда Мадары здесь нет. К тому моменту, когда он опускается в ближайшее к витражу кресло, я уже приблизительно представляю, чем занимается этот немолодой, неброско одетый и почти безликий человек. Я слишком долго был «братом Хокаге», чтобы не распознать коллегу.  
И я ничуть не удивляюсь, что следующие четверть часа мы говорим о сегодняшней погоде, красотах города, а также местах, где я уже успел побывать. Скрывать что-то из этой части своей жизни у меня нет оснований, но мне не нравится отчётливое ощущение, что ответы на мои вопросы Эверси знает лучше меня.  
– В Тове убеждены, что вы – талантливый лекарь, которому нравится наниматься в охрану караванов,– задумчиво прикусывает губу мой собеседник.  
Я сдержанно киваю в ответ – и мне кажется, что сейчас мы сворачиваем именно к той теме, ради которой «брат Хокаге» потратил столько времени. А если быть откровенным, жители Товы в целом правы.  
Кстати, а это мысль – я вполне могу официально быть целителем прямо здесь, в Иджите. И доход будет, и не потребуется уезжать никуда, теряя время, которое мог бы проводить с Мадарой. И связи среди широкого круга врачей и фармацевтов при характере Учихи не помешают.  
Стоп. Не могу. Здесь врачам требуется куча документов, из которых у меня нет ровным счётом ни одного. Я – не целитель.  
– В Тове заблуждаются, господин Эверси, – мягко возражаю я, на всякий случай ещё раз задумчиво кивнув. – Просто я попал туда в момент, когда они едва отбились от мародёров из Окамэна. Там срочно требовался кто угодно, умеющий накладывать бинты и знающий, как выглядит мазь от ожогов.  
Светлые-светлые, добрые-добрые глаза господина Эверси неуловимо быстро становятся двумя темнеющими льдинками. И почему меня все так и норовят напугать взглядами? Они в учишьи глаза заглядывали?  
– А вот господину Имаи вы почему-то представились целителем.  
Имаи? Отец этого юнца… как там его… Маттаса? Широки же сети у непримечательного «брата Хокаге». Обширны.  
– Та же ситуация, господин Эверси, – улыбаюсь я совсем уж безмятежно. – Господин Маттас был ранен, когда сунулся в бой на помощь Мадаре. Я лишь перевязал его рану, не более.  
Интересно, знает этот льдинкоглазый, что у Маттаса плохая свёртываемость крови? Если и знает – предпочитает молчать. Чуть хмурится.  
Потом вскидывает взгляд и невесело усмехается. Почему-то я не сомневаюсь, что в этот момент и он опознал во мне – своего коллегу. Я не отвожу глаз – стыдиться мне нечего. Разве что… этот «брат Хокаге» распознал, в чём польза Мадары, и придумал, чем удержать Учиху в своей стране. Но тут я должен стыдиться перед Учихой, а не перед ним.  
– Надеюсь, хоть не Мадарой ранен? – усмехается он с лёгкой натяжкой. Не иначе – ищет повод повежливее выставить меня из страны.  
Любопытно, кстати. Как незаконный врач я его больше устраивал?  
– Если честно, я прибежал на крики Маттаса, когда его ранили – сам момент ранения я не видел. Но вряд ли – Учихи не ранят, они убивают.  
Эверси неискренне улыбается моей неуклюжей шутке, явно пытаясь что-то для себя решить. Решает. Чуть щурится, глядя на меня.  
– Давайте начистоту, господин Сенджу, – холодно предлагает он. – Способности Мадары Учихи… существенно отличаются от, кхм, обычных человеческих способностей. Вы заявили Имаи, что приходитесь Мадаре родичем. Способности у вас тоже… родственные?  
Вообще-то я говорил, что мы из родственных кланов, но… это будет игрой слов, недостойной меня. Он умён, этот «брат Хокаге», и переспрашивать он не станет. Но через неделю-другую мне придётся уехать из города и из страны. И сомневаюсь, что Мадара поедет со мной.  
– Кого и от чего надо вылечить? – интересуюсь я. – Мадара, если что, тоже… не всемогущ.  
Вот теперь он отводит свои глаза, ставшие туманным льдом. Он ждал от меня другой реакции?  
– Моего… друга. А от чего… – он усмехается, – поглядите сами. Стоит ли доверять лечение тому, кто не сумеет поставить диагноз?  
Почему бы и не посмотреть… в конце концов, я ничего не обещал.  
– В вашей стране врачам требуются дипломы, лицензии и малоизвестные мне разрешения, – замечаю я, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Врачам – да, – соглашается мой собеседник с привычной его лицу кроткой улыбкой. – А мне нужно здоровье моих людей. 

***  
– Подло внушать умирающему ложную надежду, – цедит слова врач.  
Я киваю, не говоря ни слова. Хотя мог бы. Хотя бы то, что никаких надежд лично я не внушаю. Но я занят – слишком. Я активирую своё зрение и все сенсорные навыки, пытаясь – как там брат Хокаге выразился – поставить диагноз.  
На первый взгляд всё настолько просто, что и ставить нечего – чудовищно запущенный туберкулёз. Да, я где-то читал, что чахотка – бич этой земли. Да и не только этой. Но это на первый взгляд, а если приглядеться… что ж, туберкулёз часто идёт в комплекте с самым обширным букетом осложнений. Тут букет не полон, слава небесам – иначе я б вежливо отбрыкался от лечения. Но возиться придётся…  
А почему, в общем-то, возиться должен буду я? Пусть возится этот… который наверняка и с лицензией, и с дипломом, и с арсеналом микстур наперевес.  
За моей спиной Эверси ругается с белым халатом, тихая женщина в переднике позвякивает пробирками, мой пациент сотрясается от кашля, хрипя при каждом вдохе, задыхаясь и давясь ошмётками собственных лёгких… я не обращаю внимания ни на что из этого. Лишь дёргаю плечом, когда брат Хокаге касается меня, о чём-то вопрошая.  
Кажется, даже после избавления от чахотки возиться с больным придётся мне. То, что останется после уничтожения болезни… не верю я в дипломы. Насколько я понимаю, восстанавливать лёгкие лицензия не умеет.  
Чакры у меня не то что избыток, но хватить должно.  
Я не обращаю внимания на расспросы, подходя к кровати и садясь на пол рядом с ней. Не обращаю внимания на презрительные слова о шаманстве, плетя вязь печатей над чужой грудиной. Не всматриваюсь в измождённое лицо с бессильно закрытыми глазами. Есть нити жизни и нити чакры. Есть потоки энергии и потоки силы. Есть человек, ждущий смерть со дня на день, – и есть тёмные искры болезни, осевшие в его груди. Ещё есть я. Всего прочего нет и быть не может – ибо ничто больше мне не нужно.  
По лицу струится пот, которого я не чувствую, ноги гудят от застоя крови, которого я не замечаю, пальцы начинают мелко дрожать – это единственное, что имеет для меня значение… а потом чёрные искры, сопротивлявшиеся до последнего, смываются с растерзанной ими ткани, и безжалостная вспышка чакры заставляет костлявое тело больного выгнуться от безумной боли. Единственное, чего я не учёл, самонадеянно взявшись за лечение, – это степени запущенности. Но человек, который нужен Эверси, силён – он выдерживает первый мучительный приступ боли и опадает на повлажневшие подушки. Отхаркивается, сплёвывая лохмотья лёгких, – и делает медленный, глубокий вдох.  
Полной грудью.  
Беззвучно. 

Разумеется, чуда не происходит. Чудес вообще не бывает. На выдохе мужчина захлёбывается воздухом, давится кашлем, норовит свернуться эмбрионом, баюкая боль в груди. Я нервно оглядываюсь, теряясь в ситуации – чакры почти не осталось, лекарств я с собой не брал, как называются местные лекарства – представляю слабо.  
– Нужны средства от… – всё же пытаюсь объяснить я белому халату, – я не взял с собой лекарства, которыми привык пользоваться. Вообще ничего не брал.  
Опасаюсь, что этот, в халате и с лицензией, обидится и скажет в духе «взялся – лечи», но то ли врач был не из обидчивых, то ли опасался брата Хокаге, то ли просто не считал нужным меряться силами у постели больного. Он распоряжается насчёт лекарств, уточняет побочные действия моего вмешательства, приказывает принести ещё какие-то инструменты и неведомо что. Я обещаю подойти завтра, когда он закончит с диагностикой и получит все анализы, – чтобы уточнить дальнейшие методы лечения. Слегка покачиваясь, выхожу из палаты – брат Хокаге поддерживает меня за локоть.  
– Вам необходим отдых? – предполагает он, глядя мне в лицо. – Пойдёмте, я знаю тут уютную таверну.  
Послушно спускаюсь на первый этаж, выхожу на улицу и на сей раз не отказываюсь от предложения сесть в повозку. Давно я настолько не выматывался. Мне бы на самом деле домой, отлежаться – но до дома я не дойду. Этот брат Хокаге прав – надо зайти в таверну и поесть. Сейчас у меня не хватит сил даже деактивировать защиту мадаровского дома. Хорошо, что таверна и впрямь недалеко.  
– С Райсоном всё будет в порядке? – спрашивает Эверси, спрыгивая на землю.  
Спасибо, что мне выбраться помочь не пытается.  
– Это зависит не только от меня, – замечаю я, проходя вслед за братом Хокаге в тесное затемнённое помещение.  
Людей много, почти все столики заняты, но для нас место находят моментально. И официант оказывается возле нас, выкладывая меню на стол перед Эверси и с каким-то странным выражением на лице глядя на него.  
– Это мой гость, – замечает этот скромно одетый человек, и лишь тогда официант кладёт меню передо мной. Любопытно. А если не гость, то и кормить бы не стали? 

***  
– Вам плохо? – первое, что спрашивает Ири, когда «брат Хокаге», игнорируя все мои возражения, доставил меня домой. – Господин Эверси, что с господином Сенджу?  
Они знакомы? Мило. Любопытно, Мадара допускает мысль, что его домработница может получать деньги за доносительство? Впрочем, Мадара – Учиха, он не допускает, он такое проверяет и перепроверяет раз по много.  
– Истощение, как у Мадары тогда, – отвечает Эверси и помогает мне добраться до кухни. – Приготовь что-нибудь сладкое.  
После чего вежливо откланивается, рассыпается в благодарностях… в висках пульсирует усталость, и я украдкой выдыхаю, когда он наконец-то уходит. Ири суетится, разжигая плиту, потом достаёт чёрный чай и «мадаровский» заварочный чайник. Потом оглядывается на меня:  
– Господин Тобирама, а может, всё-таки кофе? Сладкий и вкусный!  
Чтоб я ещё знал, что это такое. Хотя название кажется смутно знакомым.  
Не дожидаясь моего ответа, она лезет в самый высокий шкафчик, дребезжит там стеклом и высыпает из жестяной баночки тёмно-коричневые зёрна в ручную мельницу. Распространившийся по кухне запах напоминает о первом дне в Исо, где я сошёл на берег, и таверне, где мне предложили – точно – этот самый кофе. Запах меня заинтересовал, и я согласился. О чём пожалел спустя пару минут, едва попробовав странное варево, налитое мне из маленького котелка.  
Ири так вдохновлённо священнодействует, что мне даже неудобно отказываться. Она выключает чайник, торжественно достаёт из буфета стеклянную колбу, оплетённую серебристыми ветвями, ополаскивает её кипятком и выкладывает коричневый порошок серебряной ложечкой. Потом заливает водой и указывает на часы:  
– Господин Тобирама, скажите мне, когда пройдут четыре минуты.  
После чего торопливо домывает посуду, от чего её отвлекло моё возвращение. Я засекаю внутреннее время и тоже смотрю на часы. Массивные, в птичках и цветах, явно остались от прежних хозяев. Уточняю:  
– Ровно двести сорок секунд?  
Она оборачивается, морщит лоб, шевелит губами. Кивает и улыбается.  
Посуда заканчивается на двести второй секунде. Я признаю, что ради запаха кофе готов потерпеть отвратительный вкус. Кстати, почему сладкий? Ничего сладкого Ири в колбу не добавляла.  
– Время.  
– Ага, – девушка кивает и закрывает колбу крышечкой странной конструкции. – Теперь ещё четыре… то есть двести сорок секунд.  
Вытирает посуду, вовремя ловит мой взгляд, надавливает на выступающий из крышечки стержень, так что там, внутри, плотный поршень опускает вниз разбухший от кипятка порошок. Кладёт в мою чашку ложку сахара, косится на меня и добавляет ещё одну – вероятно, вспомнив распоряжение своего… второго руководителя. Заливает глянцево-тёмной жидкостью и протягивает мне.  
Ладно. От маленькой чашечки я не умру. Проклятье, я даже от подсунутого мне Мадарой… напитка не умер.  
Секундой позже я подозреваю, что в таверне пил какой-то суррогат. Потому что горячая смесь горечи, кислинки и сладости схожа с першащей в горле гадостью только запахом.  
– Вам нравится? – оживляется Ири ещё сильнее и наливает мне вторую порцию. – А вот господина Мадару я никак не могу уговорить даже попробовать. Хотя он тоже порой возвращается… ну, как вы сегодня.  
– Я уговорю, – обещаю я, потому что Ири права. Напиток неплохо тонизирует, если чакра приблизилась к нулю. – А ты давно знакома с господином Эверси?  
Ничуть не сомневаюсь, что услышу, будто познакомилась она с «братом Хокаге» здесь, у Мадары. И мне страшно интересно, как выглядит её лицо, когда она беззастенчиво солжёт.  
– Давно, – кивает Ири, вытирая тарелки. – Господин Эверси очень хороший, это он помог мне сюда устроиться, ещё когда тут Вудсы жили. А мой брат у самого господина Эверси служит, библиотекарем. Ой, там у него такая библиотека огромная, мне Урвин рассказывал, и господин Мадара часто у него книги берёт, ну, у господина Эверси то есть. А ещё…  
Я механически киваю, запоминая её слова, но не пытаясь прямо сейчас их анализировать. Брат Хокаге очень умело подбирает персонал. Даже не знаю, нравится ли мне это. А что Мадара об этом думает… и стоит ли обсуждать с ним этот вопрос?

***  
Неделей позже Эверси встречает меня, когда я выхожу из госпиталя, – ну и я вновь не удивляюсь, что итоги лечения стали ему известны несколько раньше меня. Прикидываю, сколько времени потребуется лично мне для создания своей сети… а потом – нужно ли мне тратить на это силы. Ради Мадары – понятно, что нужно, но нужен ли Мадаре я сам? Сколько времени мне ещё будет позволено быть рядом?  
– Я просто даже не знаю, как выразить свою благодарность, – тем временем церемонно сообщает мне Эверси, а потом вдруг улыбается, почти даже искренне. – В самом деле не знаю. Райсон – один из самых талантливых наших политических обозревателей, до болезни он играл значимую роль в… околополитических кругах. Не сомневаюсь, вы меня понимаете. Но Райсон ещё и мой близкий друг, и для меня это… ничуть не менее важно.  
– Рад, что сумел помочь, – пожимаю я плечами. – Но… откровенно говоря, буду признателен, если нужные вам люди будут иметь менее… запущенные стадии болезней.  
Эверси невесело усмехается:  
– В отличие от вас, мы просто не умеем лечить чахотку. Лучшие врачи бьются… пока безрезультатно. Увы.  
Понимаю, что разговор продолжать необходимо… но не представляю, что сказать. Впрочем…  
– Как минимум одно достижение у вашей медицины есть, – отстранённо замечаю я. – Она позволила вашему другу дожить до моего вмешательства.  
Он вновь улыбается, уже менее искренне и более… кхм… меркантильно.  
– Я очень рад, что вам понравилась наша страна и вы… как я понимаю, не против оказать посильную помощь, когда мы бессильны. Я надеюсь, вы не испытываете никаких… трудностей в моей стране?  
О как. Серьёзное предложение. Но пользоваться им прямо сейчас нелепо.  
– Вообще-то испытываю, – отшучиваюсь я. – Например, еда… не могу взять в толк, как вы ещё выживаете, каждый день поглощая копчёные колбасы, жареную свинину и паштеты. А что пьют ваши сограждане… я не про алкоголь, тут-то без разницы, чем травиться, – но почему здесь можно купить только самые плохие сорта чая? В ваших аптеках продаётся что угодно – кроме трав и масел, которые нужны для поддержания здоровья. В ваших…  
– О… – судя по всему, «брат Хокаге» с трудом сдерживает улыбку. – А плюсы у нас есть?  
Самым честным было бы сказать – нет. Но тогда меня спросят – каких демонов ради я всё ещё отсюда не уехал?  
– Наверное, есть, – осторожно предполагаю я. – Мадара же их нашёл. Я вот тоже… пытаюсь.  
Глаза Эверси уже откровенно смеются, но лицо остаётся скульптурно бесстрастным.  
– Я полностью одобряю ваши… поиски, – кивает он. – Пожалуй, я попробую поговорить с Ири – она с огромным энтузиазмом покажет вам те магазины, где можно купить… большинство озвученных вами вещей. И дам распоряжение своему секретарю. Если вы чего-либо не найдёте, не стесняйтесь, сообщите об этом.  
– И Ири незамедлительно сообщит вам? – не сдерживаюсь я.  
– Помилуйте, зачем? – изумляется мой… коллега. – Подозреваю, вы уже в курсе, что мой секретарь приходится Ири родственником… а держать информацию при себе эта милая девочка не умеет. В отличие, кстати, от своего брата. Зато при возникновении проблем её брат всегда с радостью… окажет посильную родственную помощь. 

Трое суток спустя я начинаю жалеть, что так неосторожно пошутил в присутствии господина Эверси. Энтузиазм Ири вполне сопоставим со среднего уровня цунами. Я смутно опасаюсь претензий на тему моего недовольства приготовленной ею едой, но то ли «секретарь-брата-Хокаге» провёл предварительную работу с сестрой, то ли девочка сама по себе не обидчива. Однако в первый же день моё меню кардинально сменяется с жирного мяса на рыбу с овощами и бурым рисом, а Ири подробно рассказывает, в каких тавернах подают морепродукты.  
В лавки, где торгуют травами и маслами, порошками и химическими соединениями, Ири сопровождает меня лично – после того как мы не находим взаимопонимания в описании нужных мне средств. Выбор меня обескураживает – оказывается, здесь можно найти практически что угодно, в том числе то, что в моей Конохе либо под запретом, либо стоит баснословных денег. Некоторые из вещей хочется запретить уже мне самому – когда я осознаю, что опиаты тут можно свободно купить в аптеке, хинин и стрихнин – в хозяйственной лавке, а глицерин вообще используется для составления букетов. Причём без посторонней помощи мне бы в голову не пришло там это искать. Зато под непонятным мне экономическим запретом оказываются абсолютно невинные вещи вроде семян кардамона. А пока я прикидываю, стоит ли обращаться к Эверси за разрешением на покупку, пакет семян мне доставляют на дом. В смысле – в дом Мадары.  
Врачи в госпитале рекомендуют составить таблицу ненайденного и даже обещают подсказать местные аналоги нужных мне веществ – если такие в принципе найдутся. А ещё советуют хорошие книжные магазины, где выбор в самом деле… интересен, а публикуемые исследования не ограничиваются общей анатомией. Что изумительно, местные жители много пишут про принципы здорового питания, и в целом пишут правильно. Почему в таком случае типичная для этой страны пища не совпадает с рекомендованной ни на сколько, я понять уже не способен. Мне кажется очевидным, что не у каждого шиноби метаболизм способен переработать такие объёмы жиров и сахаров, сколько съедает за день обычный клерк в канцелярии Эверси, но… но, как я понимаю, работы у меня будет много.  
Из очередного книжного магазина я сворачиваю в маленькое тёмное кафе, где тихо и малолюдно – и меня это более чем устраивает. Секретарь господина Эверси – в самом деле удивительно молчаливый и сдержанный человек, особенно на фоне сестры, – заботливо снабдил меня целым списком мест, где можно побывать без, как он выразился, нарушения конфиденциальности. Зачем мне нужна конфиденциальность, я не очень себе представил, но это вот кафе мне показалось… забавным. Оно умудрялось оставаться незаметным практически в центре исторической части города и при всём этом казалось чуточку небрежно уютным. А ещё тут подавали – помимо неизбежного в этих местах крепчайшего и приторно-сладкого чёрного чая – очень лёгкий зелёный чай без добавок.  
Пожалуй, надо будет привести сюда Мадару.  
Позавчера, прощаясь со мной после очередного осмотра моего пациента, господин Эверси намекнул, что Мадара скоро вернётся. О деталях миссии он говорить отказался, сообщив лишь, что это вновь вывод мирных жителей из зон боевых действий. Насколько уж я успел понять, местный каге крайне заинтересован в выводе очень конкретных людей. В основном – учёных. До нынешней войны сопредельное государство славилось высоким уровнем науки.  
Мадара с его безумной потребностью защищать всех и каждого идеально подходит для таких заданий. Насколько я понимаю, в Окамэне сейчас идёт классическая гражданская война, когда убить могут просто так, – так что вряд ли без способностей шиноби можно пройти через воюющие земли, не потеряв ни одного человека. Домой Мадара вернётся, скорее всего, едва живым.  
Медленно потягиваю свой чай – здесь его подают в тонкостенном, почти прозрачном фарфоре, но чашки забавно щербатые, – и планирую свои действия на момент возвращения Учихи. Вспоминаю, что полезного успел найти за эти дни и что ещё необходимо купить – мне не нравятся явные симптомы истощения у Мадары, не пропавшие даже перед его выходом на миссию. Угу, кто б подсказал, какими словами можно убеждать Учиху в необходимости отдыха. Особенно отдыха от миссий.  
Впрочем, помимо отдыха, будет нужно ещё много чего. 

***  
Неладное я ощущаю только за вторым контуром защиты. Понимаю, что в доме кто-то есть, – уже на третьем контуре. Тяжело вздыхаю – раз уж Мадара вернулся, мог бы и вовсе снять внутренние контуры – но даже поднимать эту тему не собираюсь. Паранойя Учих лечению не поддаётся. Мысль, что это мог быть не Мадара, даже не рассматриваю – в любом ином случае на крыльце дома уже бы остывал хорошо прожаренный труп.  
Дом, как ни странно, дышит тишиной и покоем, и я уже собираюсь использовать печати, чтобы найти Учиху, но вижу открытую дверь в кабинет-библиотеку. Тут всегда сумрачно, несмотря на зажжённую лампу из цветного стекла, и даже в этом неровном свете я замечаю, насколько осунувшимся и исхудавшим кажется лицо Мадары. Разглядывать мне позволено беспрепятственно – Учиха спит, неудобно изогнувшись в кресле и опустив лохматую голову на скрещённые на столе руки. Кожа кажется почти серой, под глазами темнеют круги, и я смутно представляю, как он вообще добрался до дома.  
Мечтая о его возвращении, я как-то ни разу не думал о том, что Мадара может вернуться… и сразу уснуть, не поговорив со мной. Потом даю себе мысленный подзатыльник и активирую сканирование. На всякий случай. Ничего нового сканирование не обнаруживает – ни ран, ни внутренних повреждений. Истощение чакры чудовищное, но оно было заметно и до печати.  
По моим оценкам, больше всего Мадаре сейчас нужен сон, но меня никак не устраивает, что спит он в неудобной позе и на столе. Это не отдых. Но войти в его комнату я сам… наверное, смогу. Если взломаю защитный контур. Не вариант – во-первых, от такого Учиха точно проснётся, во-вторых, даже если получится – будет ли после этого Мадара мне доверять? Я б точно больше не смог.  
Хм. Я б сам себе не смог доверять после того, что уже натворил. Но добавлять к этому ещё и бесцеремонность и проходить в явно запертую комнату?  
Будить Мадару, чтобы он сам открыл дверь? Я представляю себе, что скажет Учиха, если я разбужу его только затем, чтобы устроить спать поудобнее… впрочем, нет, он ничего говорить не будет. Он просто посмотрит. Предельно выразительно. В принципе, плевать бы на любые выразительные взгляды, но ему в самом деле необходим отдых…  
Отнести его в зал? Тамошний диван, пыльный, продавленный и скрипучий, ненамного удобнее этого стола.  
Отнести наверх, в свою комнату? Соблазнительная мысль, но… не рискну. Не представляю, как именно отреагирует Учиха, проснувшись в моей кровати… я б точно отреагировал плохо. Правда, наверху есть две свободные спальни, но кровати там не застелены…  
В этот момент я обзываю себя идиотом и мчусь наверх, в свою комнату. Свои вещи я, не разбирая, в первую ночь запихнул в мебельный шкаф, потом доставал оттуда одежду и всё прочее по мере надобности. Купленная месяц назад – практически в прошлой вечности – шкура так и лежит на дне шкафа, аккуратно свёрнутая и перевязанная кожаным шнуром. От меха мягко тянет пряными травами – торговцы поделились со мной сбором, отпугивающим моль и неприятные запахи. Встряхиваю шкуру, обещая завтра извиниться перед Ири, и несу в свободную спальню. Ту, большую, с витражным окном, которое тут же приоткрываю – на улице тепло, а в комнате душно. Потом сбегаю вниз, выключаю лампу и поднимаю исхудавшее тело на руки. Тяжесть мускулистого тела ощущается… правильно. Мне нравится носить моего Учиху на руках.  
На серебристом мехе Мадара выглядит… я так отчётливо представлял его себе на этой шкуре, но в реальности всё иначе. Я и вообразить не мог, насколько иначе. Даже сейчас он кажется напряжённым, но на его лице чуть-чуть проглядывает тень улыбки, когда пальцы путаются в длинном ворсе. Тонкие ноздри чуть дёргаются, впитывая незнакомые запахи. Мадара зарывается лицом в мех, серебристые волоски касаются бледных губ… и на этом моменте я заставляю себя отвернуться. Иначе никакой силы воли у меня точно не хватит.  
Развязываю сандалии, стягиваю их с тонких ступней, укутываю босые ноги свободным краем шкуры. Подхожу к окну и задёргиваю тонкий тюль. Оглядываю спальню, бессознательно ища повод побыть здесь подольше, вновь беззвучно ругаюсь и заставляю себя уйти – из комнаты, с этажа, из дома.  
Вечереет, но кондитерские ещё должны быть открыты, я даже успею дойти до лавки, где продают шоколадные пирожные со сливочным кремом. Судя по виду Мадары, ему сейчас оно понадобится.  
Но главное всё-таки – просто уйти. Я, может быть, и не способен мыслить учишьими многоцелевыми многоходовками, но я не могу не сознавать, что любой Учиха проснётся, едва кто-то пройдёт контур его защиты. И как бы любой член этого клана ни вымотался, даже настолько сильно, как Мадара сейчас, – он не сможет продолжить спать, когда кто-то берёт его на руки и куда-то несёт. Я не знаю, зачем Мадаре понадобилось притворяться спящим передо мной – но ему нужен покой и тишина, чтобы снова уснуть. 

Домой – как же быстро я стал называть домом этот особняк Мадары – я возвращаюсь часа через три. Торопливо сканирую пространство и почти не удивляюсь ни тому, что Мадара всё ещё находится в большой спальне, куда я его принёс, ни тому, что он не спит. По ощущениям – только-только проснулся, видимо, когда я переступил границу участка, и отчаянно хочет спать дальше.  
Захожу на кухню, беру из буфета стакан, мимоходом отмечая, что посуду надо бы поменять. Понимаю, что Мадаре самому это в голову не придёт, но мне кажется, ему нравятся красивые вещи. Молочный коктейль в кофейне, где я сидел, лично мне показался излишне сладким, но я вообще не любитель сластей. В отличие от Учих.  
Поднимаюсь в большую спальню, предварительно – и уже не скрываясь – активировав печать сканирования. Мадара не может не почувствовать её – наверное, поэтому и не притворяется спящим.  
– Выпей, – предлагаю я, опустившись на корточки у кровати.  
Ну, сколько-то он поспать успел. Но мало.  
– Что это? – настороженно спрашивает Учиха, демонстративно складывая печать над стаканом.  
– Высококалорийная молочная смесь. Считай это лекарством.  
Я ожидаю, что он потребует от меня попробовать смесь при нём. Я б точно потребовал. Но Мадара лишь морщит нос, задерживая дыхание – будто заранее готовясь к тому, что в стакане будет горькая гадость. Пробует, косится на меня и допивает коктейль.  
– Это точно лекарство?  
– В твоём случае – да. А теперь спи. Если хочешь, я принесу сонную настойку.  
Он чуть удивлённо смотрит на меня – ну да, зачем ему сейчас снотворное? – и мотает головой. Косится на серебристую шкуру, явно собираясь задать вопрос – но усталость побеждает. Моё присутствие, скорее всего, мешает ему заснуть, так что я забираю стакан из его пальцев и иду к двери. Его взгляд я ощущаю лопатками, и искушение обернуться почти непреодолимо. Вот только если я обернусь, то…  
…крайне сомневаюсь, что ему нужны мои объятия. А удержаться я точно не смогу. Поэтому беззвучно закрываю дверь за собой и – тут уж я удержаться не могу – оставляю на ней сторожевую метку. Она проста и безобидна, и единственный её эффект – я почувствую, когда дверь откроется. Хоть не просплю, как обычно, и накормлю это бродячее безумие как положено – прежде чем безумие отправится на очередную миссию.  
А о большем я требовать пока что не вправе. 

Моя печать добросовестно срабатывает ближе к полудню – смутно представляю, насколько надо утомить Учиху, чтобы он спал почти… да почти семнадцать часов. Сам я к этому времени успеваю полноценно выспаться, выпить зелёный чай, разобрать вчерашние покупки и начать изучать список возможных пациентов, подсунутый мне господином Эверси. В двух случаях я почти наверняка помочь не смогу, в остальных надо смотреть. Впрочем, и те два случая тоже смотреть надо – ошибки в диагнозах тут обычное дело. А ещё надо будет найти поблизости какое-нибудь здание под лабораторию – потому что без некоторых лекарств я ощущаю себя беспомощным и бесполезным. Но этим я уже озадачил Ири, пусть поисками занимаются те, кому я в качестве целителя настолько нужен.  
В ванной наверху шелестит вода, и я со своими заметками – что мне нужно и где это взять – перебираюсь на кухню. Кофе успевает свариться как раз к моменту, когда Мадара спускается вниз и останавливается на пороге.  
– Твоё вчерашнее лекарство ещё осталось?  
– Ты когда в последний раз нормально ел? – отвечаю ему вопросом на вопрос. Хочу уточнить, что понимаю под нормальностью, но он уже опускается на стул напротив меня и пожимает плечами:  
– Вчера, перед тем, как… вернуться сюда, – чуть морщится и уточняет: – Родственники беженцев очень настойчиво… уговаривали.  
Киваю, но в чашку ему всё же наливаю сладкий кофе – Ири научила варить такой, уже с сахаром, – и достаю из холодильного шкафа купленные вчера пирожные. Мадара смотрит на шкаф слегка недоверчиво, и я жду разумных упрёков на тему того, что крупные покупки я буду делать в своём доме, а вовсе не в гостях.  
– Это тоже лекарство? – спрашивает меня он вместо этого.  
Ну… можно считать, что да. А восторга в голосе нет совершенно. Не иначе, он тоже ознакомился с горьким напитком в придорожном трактире.  
– Кофе тонизирует и повышает давление, – поясняю я. – И придаст бодрости. Полагаю, ты же не собираешься спать дальше?  
– Не собираюсь, – вздыхает он и садится за стол. – Я вчера отчёт… толком даже не начал.  
Пирожные он ест с явным удовольствием, от кофе жмурится и забавно морщит нос, а потом вновь косится на шкаф и вновь говорит вовсе не то, чего я жду:  
– Я слышал, чтобы купить такой, надо ждать несколько месяцев.  
– Правда? – искренне изумляюсь я. – Как только я сказал, в чей дом покупаю, то мне пообещали привезти следующим утром. Ну и… привезли.  
– А кто? – столь же искренне интересуется Учиха и кивает, когда я называю фамилию. – Да, помню. Я переводил его дочерей через Окамэн. Они учились в каком-то частном колледже в Соети, поступили как раз перед войной. А вернуться не могли.  
– Им повезло, – улыбаюсь я.  
– Им – да, – соглашается Мадара голосом, лишённым даже тени эмоций. – Я не справился с миссией. В смысле – с этой. Не с той.  
Аккуратно наливаю вторую чашку кофе, одновременно разглядывая своего… пока что буду считать Мадару пациентом. Отдых ему был и в самом деле необходим – за эти часы кожа посвежела, глаза уже не кажутся тёмными провалами. Но раньше, чем через две недели отдыха, за новую миссию я ему браться не позволю.  
Можно подумать, он сильно будет меня слушать.  
– Ты же сказал, что вывел беженцев, – пододвинув кофе, осторожно уточняю я. Полагаю, что в дороге кто-то погиб, и теперь Мадаре просто необходимо выговориться. Желательно – с другим шиноби, который всё поймёт правильно.  
– Это не они, – мотает головой Учиха, сделав глоток. – В смысле… мне поручили вывести одного конкретного человека и его семью. Но я… не успел. И не успел бы. Он погиб за день, когда Эверси пришёл. Только мы не знали, там глухой район, связи нет. Часть семьи вывел – какую-то родню по матери. Ещё двое там остались. Отказались.  
– Патриотизм – чувство сложное, – говорю я просто для того, чтобы что-то сказать.  
Мадара вновь морщится, ещё сильнее прежнего:  
– Там слухи пошли, будто беженцев ведут к работорговцам. Вот дед и упёрся, что не пойдёт и внука не пустит. У него там явно кто-то из наших был, чакра ощущается, у кого сильнее, у кого слабее. Ну и мозги, – на этом моменте Мадара даже почти улыбается, явно что-то припомнив. – Одна из этих… родственниц на деда даже наорала. Мол, да кто будет жизнью рисковать, чтобы рабов набрать. Только толку-то… я даже подумал, что дед обиделся.  
– В смысле?  
– В прямом. За то, что я не успел. Пришёл уже тогда, когда его сына вывели на площадь и прилюдно расстреляли.  
Я не знаю, что сказать, но Мадара, похоже, и не ждёт ответа – поднимается со стула и уходит прочь. Колеблюсь несколько секунд, потом осторожно перекладываю посуду в мойку, давая себе время на размышление. Потом иду на лёгкий шелест одежд и беззвучные следы чакры, оставшиеся в воздухе, спускаюсь в подвал и гляжу, как Мадара достает набор для полировки, устраивается на каменном полу, кладёт на колени смертоносное лезвие камы. Вновь сомневаюсь, насколько уместно тут моё присутствие – отношения Учих с оружием всегда воспринимались нами как нечто запредельно личное.  
Но и уходить не хочу.  
Опускаюсь рядом, мимоходом подумав, что сюда надо принести циновки или хотя бы ковры. Взглядом прошу разрешения и дожидаюсь отстранённого кивка в ответ. Достаю свои кинжалы и тоже начинаю затачивать лезвия, одно за другим.  
Я успеваю управиться со своим оружием, когда охранный контур едва слышно предупреждает о посетителе. Мадара морщится и сквозь зубы цедит что-то про отчёты, но откладывает очередной метательный нож – сколько же их у него? – в сторону, поднимается, успевает снять защиту с оружейной, поместить часть своего вооружения на стойки и восстановить защиту. И подняться наверх ровно в тот момент, когда дверной звонок раздражающе дребезжит.  
Прямо сейчас я даже не знаю, хочу я видеть Эверси или нет. Ни за что не поверю, что у него нет связи с агентами на севере, и мне не интересны причины, по которым никто из агентов не сообщил Мадаре, что он может не рисковать жизнью и возвращаться. С другой стороны, я не очень знаю, что за миссия была Мадаре поручена.  
И вовсе не уверен, что истинная цель миссии совпадала с той, которую Эверси озвучил для Учихи.  
Не говоря уж о том, что Мадара сам по себе мыслит такими сложными раскладами, что и местному «брату Хокаге» вряд ли удаётся вводить своего шиноби в заблуждение.  
Дальше можно долго рассуждать о том, чего я не знаю – позволяет ли Мадара верить своему нанимателю в его иллюзии, какие иллюзии кто строит на самом деле и кто из них насколько лучше понимает истинное положение дел. Это в Конохе я с лёгкостью мог соотнести слова и результат, а здесь… в конце концов, я шиноби, а не гадалка.  
– Вы ничего не могли сделать, Мадара, – тем временем произносит Эверси предельно искренним тоном, от которого лично у меня сводит зубы.  
Судя по закаменевшему лицу Учихи – не только у меня.  
– Я мог бы разобраться с бандитами, которые обманом ведут людей в рабство, – сухо отвечает он.  
Прикидываю, сколько агентов влияния действуют через всевозможные банды, и ничуть не удивляюсь, когда «брат Хокаге» сокрушенно вздыхает:  
– Мы уже занимаемся этим, Мадара, но на место уничтоженных преступников приходят новые. Как сказал недавно ваш родственник, бороться надо не с кашлем, а с чахоткой, – и прежде, чем я вмешался, улыбается. – Кстати, о вашем родственнике. Он не так давно спрашивал, какие здания он мог бы занять под лабораторию. Насколько я понял, интересуют здания поблизости отсюда, чтобы не оставлять вас надолго. Вы не поможете господину Тобираме с выбором?  
Вот менее всего я бы хотел, чтобы Учиха услышал о лаборатории в моём присутствии. И вообще об этом услышал. Но когда Мадара оборачивается, в его взгляде я вижу лишь недоумение:  
– Здесь абсолютно свободная мансарда, полупустой подвал и две лишние комнаты на втором этаже. Если ты хочешь себе такую же лабораторию, как в Конохе, то места тебе хватит с избытком, – а потом он с мягкой, вкрадчивой, чисто учишьей улыбкой поворачивается обратно к Эверси. – От Тобирамы я достаточно часто слышу, что купировать наиболее острые проявления болезни тоже необходимо. Нельзя исцелить рану, не остановив кровь. Так что предлагаю вернуться к теме уничтожения преступников, действующих на границе страны… а порой и пересекающих все границы.


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Какое-то время мы именно так и… сосуществуем. Иного слова для описания установившегося странного равновесия мне не подобрать. Я обустраиваю лабораторию в мансарде – не могу позволить себе вновь создавать лабораторию в подвале. Мадара без лишних слов помогает мне её обустраивать и даже выбивает из Эверси и сильнодействующие средства, и право их периодически заказывать. Я сам бы настаивать не стал – в принципе, прямо сейчас они мне не нужны – но Учиха видит в этих ядах в первую очередь оружие, а идея добровольно отказаться от оружия ему покажется мракобесием.  
Мадара регулярно уходит на миссии – судя по сдержанным реакциям Эверси, не всегда согласовывая их с руководством страны. Мне интересно, насколько он догадывается, что для Мадары это отдельное удовольствие – играть с огнём, резвясь среди установленных для него правил и ограничений. Впрочем, весьма вероятно, что не догадывается, а знает абсолютно точно. Как и я знаю, что совсем без границ Учихам существовать невозможно. Если выпустить огонь на свободу, он вспыхнет с небывалой силой – но погаснет, когда уничтожится всё вокруг него.  
По странным совпадениям, больше всего работы на меня наваливается именно тогда, когда Мадара отсутствует. Зато когда Учиха в городе, ко мне почти не обращаются, разве что уж в совсем тяжёлых случаях. Большинство моих пациентов оказываются так или иначе знакомы с Мадарой… что почти не удивляет. Но мысль, что основной моей задачей Эверси видит заботу о Мадаре, – парадоксально греет.  
Сам Мадара безропотно подчиняется всем моим требованиям, которые я преподношу как медицинские. Он честно питается тем, что я предлагаю, и порой даже просит что-то сладкое по возвращении с миссий. Он позволяет делать себе массаж, хотя так далеко, как в первый раз, я больше не захожу. В его глазах вспыхивает насмешка, когда он обнаруживает новый травяной шампунь: «Это тоже для улучшения здоровья?» – но наутро его волосы пахнут полынью. А сам он впервые зовёт меня потренироваться вдвоём.  
Мне кажется странной такая жизнь – шаткая, хрупкая, ненадёжная. Но отказаться от неё я не готов. И вряд ли когда-либо буду. 

***  
Затея рискованная, но оно того стоит. Если, конечно, всё получится так, как я задумал.  
Перед тем как приступить к делу, я ещё раз заглядываю в свиток с выписанным рецептом, а потом смотрю на разложенные по столу продукты. Всё тщательно отмеряно и находится под рукой.  
После стольких проведённых мной опытов я могу обходиться без весов, определяя массу нужного мне вещества на глаз, и на глаз же смешивать пропорции. Не делаю этого без веского на то основания, конечно, но – могу. Однако сейчас я не в лаборатории, а на кухне, и миндальный пирог с медовой карамелью требует другого подхода.  
У меня не возникает проблем с тем, чтобы очистить миндаль и превратить его в аппетитно похрустывающую крошку. Взбить яйца с сахаром тоже не трудно, но когда я пробую получившийся результат, то понимаю, что вышло слишком сладко. Выливаю приторную смесь в раковину и начинаю сначала. На этот раз выходит получше, и я уже берусь за миску с заранее просеянной мукой, когда мне в голову приходит логичный, но, увы, запоздалый вопрос. Лучше – для кого? Я неплохо готовлю, но десерты не входят в перечень моих кулинарных предпочтений. Возможно, то, что я счёл приемлемым для себя, Учихе, который способен закусывать пастилу джемом, покажется недостаточно сладким или даже безвкусным.  
Яичная смесь во второй раз льётся в раковину, а я начинаю отмерять сахар буквально по крупинкам. И какой безалаберный человек придумал считать его в граммах?  
Засовывая форму с тестом в духовку, чувствую себя изрядно вымотанным. Не каждая запретная техника требует таких тонких подсчётов. А ведь меня ещё ждёт приготовление карамели – с учётом каждой капли мёда.  
Как бы то ни было, пахнет от пекущегося пирога вкусно. Мадара дважды проходит мимо кухни, не то по какому-то делу, не то принюхиваясь. Мне бы хотелось верить, что второе.  
Первый кусок отрезаю себе. Даже не столько затем, чтобы Мадара не вообразил, будто я ставлю на нём эксперименты, сколько чтобы оценить, что у меня получилось. Тщательно пережёвывая, отмечаю недостатки. В следующий раз надо будет оставить часть миндальных крошек покрупнее, а карамель варить чуть подольше, чтобы она сделалась более густой и тягучей. Но в целом вроде съедобно. Должно неплохо подойти к зелёному чаю с его мягким, терпким вкусом. Ну, насколько я могу судить.  
Мадара подтверждает эту мысль, съедая одну за другой две порции. Украдкой скользит взглядом по блюду с оставшейся частью пирога, слизывает с губ медовые крошки и поворачивается ко мне.  
– Спасибо, очень вкусно. А ты почему больше не ешь? – он бросает ещё один быстрый взгляд в сторону блюда.  
– Не особо люблю сладкое, – отвечаю я честно.  
Мадара удивлённо моргает.  
– Зачем тогда готовил?  
– Для тебя, – снова говорю чистую правду. – К тому же, знаешь, мне нравится сам процесс. Отмерять, смешивать, добиваться заданного результата. Помогает расслабиться и разгрузить мозги от каких-то серьёзных задач.  
У Мадары на лице мелькает красноречивое выражение: «Всё-то у вас, Сенджу, не как у людей».

***  
– Я могу попросить тебя кое о чём? – однажды, вернувшись от очередного частного заказчика, спрашивает Мадара и тут же уточняет: – Ты не обязан соглашаться. Я даже не очень уверен…  
Впервые вижу Мадару таким… растерянным. Какая же буря бушует у него душе, если эмоции пробиваются даже сквозь его обычную броню? Учихи вообще мастера скрывать свои чувства, при их темпераменте иначе никак.  
Стоп. Вот о темпераменте Учих и отдельных представителей этого клана думать сейчас не надо.  
– Давай ты сначала скажешь, чего бы ты хотел, а там… решим, – предлагаю я.  
Чёрные лохматые пряди скрывают лицо. В который раз вспоминаю дикие, совершенно безумные несколько дней, когда в моей власти было ласкать их и пропускать сквозь пальцы. Сколько же всего я имел – и не взял… Мадара, невозможный мой Учиха, да я сделаю абсолютно всё, о чём ты даже не попросишь, а подумаешь. Не за что-то там, а просто потому, что ощущать твою ответную радость – уже счастье.  
– Ты можешь пойти со мной на миссию? – почти через силу выдавливает Мадара, и я чуть не роняю склянку из рук.  
На миссию? Я?!  
Нет, для меня это не проблема, и на миссиях клана я бывал. Но что же за задание может быть, если Мадара не уверен, что справится с ним? И зачем на него соглашался, если моё участие у него… ну, воодушевления явно не вызывает? И потом, все ведь знают, что Мадара – одиночка; с групповыми заданиями к нему просто не суются. Или…  
– Кто-то решил, что раз мы живём вместе – то и парную миссию потянем? – предполагаю я.  
Тёмные глаза с багровым ободком вокруг зрачка с недоумением разглядывают меня. Кажется, я сильно не угадал.  
– Вообще-то с тобой мы бы парную миссию потянули спокойно, – замечает Мадара с лёгким удивлением в голосе, как будто прежде такую возможность даже не рассматривал. Впрочем, почему – будто? – Нет, дело в другом.  
Он вновь опускает голову и молчит, и я тоже молчу, не мешая формулировать мысли. В конце концов, я сам не терплю, когда меня перебивают.  
– Мне предложили миссию, – наконец осторожно произносит он, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое собственное слово. – Не особо сложную. Пробраться в Хетри, это бывшая резиденция княгини. Что-то типа… почти частного её владения. И добыть спрятанные в определённом тайнике бумаги. И… вот.  
Хлопаю ресницами, пытаясь понять – в чём проблема-то? Хетри находится в стороне от текущих боевых операций, сама по себе резиденция никому не нужна. Для Мадары такое задание – на неделю времени. Ну… дней на десять, если с запасом.  
– Прости за неуместный вопрос, но зачем тебе сдался я? – он вскидывает голову, и я торопливо поясняю: – Мне лестно, что ты меня позвал, и я с радостью пойду с тобой, куда угодно пойду, но… мне отчего-то не кажется, что ты будешь рад моему участию. То есть… кхм… причина не в том, что ты хочешь меня видеть.  
Мадара кривит губы, словно пытаясь избавиться от мешающегося привкуса во рту. Потом задумчиво садится прямо на стол, стискивает пальцами края столешницы. Сильно стискивает – пальцы белеют. Добротно обработанное дерево пока держится.  
Я запрещаю себе вспоминать истёртую в крошево деревянную кромку лабораторного стола. Не сейчас.  
– Ты когда-нибудь слышал о нашей интуиции? – сухо уточняет он, и я киваю. – Вот, считай, у меня плохое предчувствие. А если по твоей логике, так… ну, смотри. До Хетри сейчас дорога открыта – в тамошние болота никто не лезет, они никому даром не нужны. В том домике – резиденцией его стыдно даже назвать – охраны не осталось, всех забрали в регулярные войска. Защитные системы, если и были, – никем несколько лет не поддерживались. Короче, с заданием справится даже хороший наёмник-человек. Но нанимают – меня.  
Я кусаю щёки изнутри, ощущая то самое предчувствие, о котором только что упоминал Мадара. Нанимают не просто шиноби, а одного из сильнейших в округе, по моим оценкам – сильнейшего. Для незначительного задания. Я бы понял, если бы просто шиноби – нас сложнее перекупить, и если в записках покойной княгини были какие стратегически важные тайны, то мы довезём их заказчику, а не будем искать покупателя пощедрее.  
Но нанимают – Мадару.  
– У тебя много врагов? – в лоб спрашиваю я.  
От удивления у Мадары даже исчезает шаринган из взгляда:  
– А ты как думаешь?  
Ну да. Учиха. Это не только клан, это образ действий, образ мыслей и образ судьбы.  
– Когда выезжаем? 

***  
Вид с террасы открывается изумительный – бескрайняя морская гладь, в которую с востока вторгаются неровно обломанные клыки обсидианово-чёрных скал. Двое суток пробираясь между болотистыми лугами и болотами, я никак не мог взять в толк, зачем летнюю резиденцию жены местных каге размещать в столь неприветливом месте. Нет, я допускал, что кому-то из каге могло с супругой не повезти, но резиденцию занимали многочисленные поколения правительниц. Да и потом, супружеская любовь – штука сложная, только ведь правителям ещё и наследники нужны. А болота как бы сами по себе не способствуют крепкому здоровью, вдобавок пейзажи, встречавшиеся на пути, навевали самые мрачные мысли.  
– Обычно двор приезжает сюда с той стороны, – Мадара отмахивается рукой в сторону лесистых склонов горного отрога. – А это место легко защищать, в случае чего. С севера море, с востока и юга – горы, через болота тянется единственный более-менее проходимый путь. Вроде как последняя княгиня сюда и собиралась бежать, но её успели схватить и казнить. Я снял остатки защиты, пойдёшь со мной или будешь сторожить?  
– С тобой, – киваю я, смутно представляя, от кого Учиху понадобится охранять. – Защита то есть была?  
Он дёргает плечом, пристально оглядывая пространство вокруг покрасневшими – и от усталости в том числе – глазами. Я тоже приготовил некоторые боевые печати, но активировать их собирался только в крайнем случае. В отличие от брата, с Мадарой мы начали тренироваться совсем недавно, только здесь, и до хотя бы какой-то слаженности нам было далеко, поэтому вероятность помешать существенно превышала вероятность реальной помощи. Впрочем, Мадара сейчас сосредоточен на ближнем радиусе. Можно взять на себя отдалённый.  
– Здесь встречаются… такие, как мы, – отвлекает меня от сканирования чуть приглушённый голос Мадары. – Немного, и они слабее большинства наших шиноби, но всё-таки изредка встречаются. Я пытался выяснить, откуда они здесь взялись. Пока не получилось.  
– Не хотят общаться?  
– Мне кажется, не хотят признавать эти способности в себе. По летописям, лет двести назад тут были религиозные войны, и шиноби считались порождениями местных загробных миров. Потом фанатиков вытеснили куда-то в южные пустыни, но…  
«Может, и ну их?» – собираюсь предложить я. Потом прикидываю, что могло взволновать Учиху… оцениваю информацию и сам начинаю волноваться.  
– Считаешь, что вдали от Конохи мы постепенно будем утрачивать чакру?  
– Мы – точно нет, – тут же отзывается Мадара. – Я здесь несколько лет, и уровень у меня по сравнению с Конохой слегка подрос. Примерно так же, как если бы я остался дома… ну, с учётом того, что это всё равно прогнозирование. Ну и потом, я сюда попал с пониженным уровнем чакры, и если бы… я б восстановиться не смог.  
Логично. Да и я бы не смог восстанавливаться, раз за разом тратя чакру на пациентов. Надо будет всё-таки замерить уровни, и свой, и Мадары – если он позволит. Но это уже по возвращении.  
– Самых сильных шиноби могли в тех же религиозных войнах вырезать кланами, – предлагаю я альтернативную версию. – Остались те, у кого способности либо слабые, либо слабо проявляющиеся. Чуть более успешный целитель, чуть более сильный воин. Да и потом, если шиноби вступит в брак с человеком, то у потомства почти всегда способности слабые.  
Отчасти поэтому, кстати, я так поддерживал брак Хаширамы с Мито. Она из очень сильного клана, и у моих племянников могло хватить способностей одолеть Учих. Ну… и да, меня устраивало, что Хаширама будет женат и начнёт меньше времени проводить с одним очень конкретным Учихой.  
– Я тоже к такому выводу пришёл, – кивает Мадара, активируя очередную вязь печати.  
За разговорами мы успеваем миновать серый, припорошенный пылью холл, подняться по ветхой лестнице и открыть дверь кабинета. Сейчас Учиха применяет технику, позволяющую увидеть структуру окружающего нас пространства. В том числе – скрытые шкафами и занавесями пустоты, проходы и проёмы. Почти наверняка печати Учих отличаются от наших, но приглядываться к действиям Мадары я не пытаюсь. Мне катастрофически не нравится присутствие множества вооруженных людей на самой границе моего сканирующего поля. Как раз на западе, возле болот, через которые мы пришли сюда.  
Нас заметили? Маловероятно. Можно сказать, невероятно вообще.  
От случайного отряда мы с Мадарой укроемся без особых усилий, но… что мог забыть в этой заброшенной глуши вооруженный отряд?  
– Нашёл, – сухо сообщает Мадара, закончив потрошить секретер. – Странно…  
Отходит к противоположной стене, отодвинул в сторону хрупкий кофейный столик, алыми глазами осмотрел стенные панели, украшенные замысловатыми узорами из золотистого дерева. Я приглядываюсь и тоже распознаю, что за тонкой стенкой – пустота и пачки целлюлозы. Взломать?  
– Зачем? – изумляется Мадара на мой вопрос. – Доставали же как-то эти бумаги в случае надобности. И обратно убирали… по миновании этой надобности. Иначе зачем их вообще хранить? Вопрос, тут механизм в стенку вмонтирован или есть кнопки управления где-нибудь в столике?  
– Резиденции почти шестьсот лет, думаешь, тогда умели – в столиках?  
– Могли и перестраивать, – рассеянно отзывается Мадара, чуть приседая и ощупывая завитушки деревянных узоров, – ага, вот оно…  
– Погоди, – останавливаю я, сообразив. – Это уже не те бумаги, которые тебе заказали?  
Мадара оборачивается ко мне, склоняет голову к плечу, чуть усмехается:  
– Не те. Поэтому этими бумагами я смогу подкармливать Эверси. Ну и… не только его. Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
– Да. В получасе отсюда, в тех болотах находится не менее ста вооруженных людей, и они движутся в нашу сторону.  
Мадара машинально возвращает столик на место, короткой печатью вызывает вихрь, взбивающий пыль в воздух, отходит в сторону, к окну, выходящему на юг. Болот отсюда не видно, лишь поросшие соснами горные отроги и запущенный парк как раз с запада, где совсем недавно прошли мы.  
– Не, не чувствую, – признаётся он, отворачиваясь от окна. – Но с запада всего один путь, между болотами и побережьем, сворачивать некуда.  
– Нас же не могли заметить? – всё-таки спрашиваю я. Хотя точно знаю, что не могли.  
Мадара молчит, прикрыв глаза – не то размышляя, не то вслушиваясь. Невесело усмехается:  
– Нас могли ждать. 

Про плохие предчувствия Учихи я успел надёжно и благополучно забыть – не хотелось думать о том, что Мадара позвал меня только… только для подстраховки. Вот они, прелести бегства от реальности. А ведь об интуиции Учих ещё до Конохи легенды ходили. Ну или о почти зверином чутье.  
С другой стороны… проклятье, мы ведь только что говорили про тактическое расположение резиденции.  
– Сто человек против тебя – это даже не смешно, – констатирую я. – Даже в открытом поле ты их всех упокоишь, не то что в защищённом со всех сторон убежище.  
Впрочем, ощущаемая мной сотня запросто может быть авангардом.  
– С той стороны были остатки войск какого-то графа и наёмники из Эмитеи, – сквозь опущенные ресницы слабо мерцают алые отблески. – Наёмники сражаются за генерала Сатреи, это один из текущих претендентов на трон. Вполне возможно, что Сатреи отдал приказ теснить графское войско к резиденции, зная, что… – на этом месте у Мадары дёргается губа, обнажая кончики клыков. В принципе, я его понимаю.  
– Мне тоже не нравится идея своими руками расчищать чужой тронный путь, – соглашаюсь я вслух.  
Учиха снова невесело усмехается:  
– Боюсь, что Эверси не оценит моё открытое участие в сражении, – сознаётся он. – Арасия объявила о своём нейтралитете и менять статус не намерена.  
Представляю дипломатические последствия от участия Жнеца Смерти в открытом вооружённом конфликте… м-да. Брат Хокаге порежет на ленточки нас обоих и будет прав. В смысле, попытается порезать – но Арасию придётся покидать, а Мадаре там нравится. И мне неплохо, если честно.  
– Ты говорил, что обычно сюда… с востока? – оглядываюсь я в сторону гор.  
Мадара молча кивает, задумчиво оглядывает стенную панель, с какой-то досадой бросает в неё незнакомую печать. Различаю что-то блокирующее и что-то укрепляющее… если я не ошибся в плетении, то от ветхости панель не развалится и открывающий механизм заблокирован, но от банального топора стенка не защитит.  
Обидно оставлять нетронутой заманчивую добычу. Может, всё-таки…  
– Уходим, – командует Мадара и первым скользит в сторону двери.  
Перепрыгиваю через перила прямо на пол первого этажа – лестница мне упорно не нравится. Впрочем, Учиха спускается по ней без последствий. Несколько минут мы тратим, сканируя западный край долины, но ничего нового я не ощущаю. Впрочем… возможно, войска приблизились, ненамного, но…  
Потом обзываю себя идиотом, третий раз за утро. Интуиция Мадары, чутьё учишье, и Мадаре явно неохота идти через горы.  
– Ты что-то предчувствуешь? Опять?  
Учиха морщит нос и поджимает губы. Потом косится в мою сторону:  
– Всё то же… ловушка. Но тут уже не предчувствие… просто же. Пойдём, не будем терять времени.  
И, разумеется, я иду.  
Мадара прав – если его… загадочные заказчики знали о способностях Мадары, то могли и примерно рассчитать, когда Учиха доберётся до резиденции. Или уничтоженные Мадарой «остатки защиты» были оставлены не для защиты, а как сигнал. После этого нанятые этим самым претендентом люди теснят чужое войско на единственную дорогу, идущую с той стороны, а Учихе остаётся чудесный выбор – демонстрировать присутствие Жнеца Смерти на поле боя либо…  
– Дай угадаю, – на бегу, экономя дыхание, спрашиваю Мадару, – между горами и морем тоже одна дорога.  
– Резиденция же, – кивает Мадара, тоже коротко. – Хорошая защита.  
Заказчики Мадары знали о наличии бумаг в секретере, но не просили принести бумаги из тайника… не знали? Не верю. Но то, что прячут в тайник, по определению ценнее. Вот о чём Мадара думал, запечатывая стенные панели, и ведь Учиха прав – не бумаги были нужны заказчикам, получается.  
Если Мадару хотят вынудить к участию в войне, то с востока на нас тоже логично кого-то погнать. Припоминаю последние сводки, которые мы изучали перед выходом из Иджита, но крупных соединений на востоке страны не наблюдалось. Кого-нибудь спешно наняли? Где? С востока кто хотел участвовать, уже включились, остальные отгородились пограничниками и понемногу щиплют страну вдоль границ. Но это ведь значит и то, что войска там свежие. С интервалом в десяток минут стараюсь сканировать оба направления, но крупные отряды ощущаются только у нас за спиной. Впереди какие-то люди тоже есть, но прямо сейчас мне нет дела до мелких банд, всевозможных дезертиров и оголодавших браконьеров. Ну или кто тут может группами по два-три человека бродить.  
Часа через три Мадара останавливает меня движением руки и накладывает свою сканирующую печать. И невесело усмехается, обнаружив блок.  
– Что и следовало ожидать, – шепчут его губы, пока руки извлекают оружие из-за спины. – Ловушка. 

Я привычно отступаю в сторону от Мадары. Лезть в битву под горячую руку Учихи? Во-первых, небезопасно, во-вторых – незачем. Не знаю никого за пределами клана, кто бы обожал битвы столь же сильно. Как всегда, любуюсь завораживающим танцем смерти, и в какой-то момент в голове мелькает мысль – может, для Учих это единственно знакомый им выплеск эмоций? Страсть, ярость, огонь, восторг – как квинтэссенция боя.  
Возможно ли вообще быть для Учихи партнёром – за пределами битвы?  
Где-то на краю сознания держится тревога. Мне не нравится девица, что стоит позади воина. Мне не нравятся печати, которые она плетёт одну за одной. И особенно мне не нравится, что половину уже сплетённых печатей я пропустил, размышляя неведомо о чём.  
В конце концов, Мадара брал меня с собой не ради моей экзотической внешности.  
Клинки я достать успеваю, применить – нет. Багряно-чёрный узор чужой радужки полыхает, когда я делаю шаг вперёд, и я застываю… что хотел Мадара от меня? Девицу он явно заметил, но сейчас её не достать. Она далеко, и с такого расстояния я не сумею пробить доспех, защищающий её тело. А Мадара… занят. Мечник, уворачивающийся сейчас от лезвия мадаровского серпа, получает одно ранение за другим, но не позволяет себе отступить. Связывает Учиху боем. Смертник, отдающий своё время ради того, чтобы…  
Больше не колеблясь, бросаюсь вперёд, сознавая, что опоздал – первые печати уже вспыхивают тёмным огнём – и Мадара вновь оборачивается ко мне. Плоское лезвие веера отражает солнечный свет, а мгновением позже порыв ветра сбивает меня с ног и отбрасывает в сторону. В кувырке восстанавливаю равновесие, припадаю к земле, успев подумать, что это могла быть ментальная техника, вызывающая безумие. Идеально против Учих, у которых с безумием и так сложный роман.  
А потом тёмное облако обволакивает тело, и в глазах – будто песок, а чакра – вся, что была, – исчезает напрочь. Проклятье… сложная техника. И печатей наверняка было столько, чтобы защитить ту парочку от собственных чар.  
Мгновением позже предсмертный хрип ускоряет мою кровь – я не сразу сознаю, что хрипел не Мадара. Бросаюсь во тьму, туда, где ещё слышен свист веера, – даже если девица слабый воин, у неё перед Мадарой неоценимое преимущество.  
Перед нами обоими.  
Учиха возникает из ниоткуда передо мной – не перепутать. Запах ветра и озона, острые пряди жёстких волос, твёрдость мышц и танец жестов. Мне не нужно его видеть… наверное, ему меня – тоже. Я хотел бы знать, как он воспринимает меня, но сейчас – не время. Мадара чуть касается меня плечом, разворачиваясь и прижимаясь спиной к груди. Я не раздумываю, я позволяю безумию боя вести своё тело. Ребром правой ладони скольжу по чужой руке и вкладываю меч в знакомые пальцы. Замираю, вдыхая запах колючих волос, вслушиваясь в едва слышный шелест незримого мира вокруг нас, роняю на землю левый клинок и обхватываю освободившейся рукой руку Мадары. Эти двое шиноби сильно переоценили свои силы – против Учихи этот вот мечник вообще никуда не годился, а девица… она слишком громко ходит, слишком заметно дышит, слишком звонко вытаскивает оружие. Мне не надо её видеть – я даже издали ощущаю запах её страха. Атаковать мечом, или что там у неё в руке, она боится, но новых печатей не плетётся – значит, наша чакра просто ушла, а не перешла к ней. Что ж – тем проще.  
Наши с Мадарой пальцы, сплетённые на рукояти веера, как-то слитно поворачивают оружие, отбивая брошенный меч. В обычном ритме я б предпочёл дождаться второго броска, отбить его и уже тогда… но сейчас я дышу общим с Мадарой безумием… или мне просто хочется так думать. Наши руки синхронно поднимаются, и я ослабляю хватку на эфесе клинка.  
Даже лишённый зрения и чакры, Мадара сохраняет и силу свою, и технику. Клинок поворачивается в его пальцах и летит вперёд, туда, где хриплое дыхание и острый запах страха. Стальной нагрудник жалобно звенит, разлетаясь от пронзающего меча.  
Всю свою силу в бросок вкладывал Мадара.  
Направлял его руку – я. 

Наступившую тишину, кажется, можно резать мечом. Не слышно даже птиц – видимо, мы всех вспугнули. Я бы даже подумал, что какая-то из печатей запоздало лишила слуха – но стук чужого сердца звучит отчётливо и знакомо.  
А потом биение ускоряется, сбиваясь с ритма, и лишь тогда до меня доходит, как ощущает себя Мадара – ослепший, почти беспомощный, рядом со мной и в моих руках, которые всё ещё лежат поверх его пальцев. И я сам едва не впадаю в панику, представив, что это такое – запаниковавший Учиха.  
Наверное, только это и позволяет взять себя в руки и начать рассуждать логически.  
– Что нам теперь делать? – как можно спокойнее спрашиваю я первое, что пришло в голову. Оцениваю нелепость вопроса и корректирую, уже осмысленно: – Как по-твоему, кроме этих двоих на тебя ещё кого-то могли послать?  
Чужая паника пропадает, как и не было, – учиший темперамент, что б его… кхм. Мадара стискивает правой рукой мои пальцы, и я даже угадываю в жесте призыв к молчанию. Слабо-слабо шелестят колосья трав, чуть поодаль шуршит листва в ивовой рощице, где-то вдали жалобно вскрикивает какой-то зверёк. И больше ничего – только лихорадочное биение наших сердец. Мы даже дышим сейчас беззвучно.  
– Поблизости никого, – констатирует Мадара. – Но ты прав, лучше уйти с открытого места. Ты можешь видеть?  
Пытаюсь открыть зажмуренные глаза – острая резь вызывает слёзы, но сквозь мутную пелену техники, слёз и боли я кое-как умудряюсь разглядеть размытые очертания окрестностей. Закрываю глаза и облегчённо выдыхаю – во-первых, резь тут же слабеет, во-вторых, слепота – не навсегда. Впрочем, и то, и другое слабеет с каждой минутой.  
– Пока очень смутно и контурно, – озвучиваю результат. – Ты ж меня из зоны поражения практически вышвырнул. Кстати, почему меня, а не её?  
– И где б потом я её искал? – изумляется Мадара. – Лес в каком направлении?  
Наклоняется, ощупью безошибочно находя брошенный на землю серп, потом столь же уверенно нащупывает мой меч и протягивает мне. Серп из рук не убирает… и это даже уже не предупреждение.  
Убираю оружие и осторожно касаюсь рукой локтя Мадары:  
– Чуть правее… до леса примерно шагов двадцать, – глаза всё же режет, так что я тоже иду почти вслепую. – Тут замечательный ивовый куст, думаю, что со стороны дороги он нас отлично скроет.  
Мадара дёргает носом и чуть усмехается:  
– Не сомневаюсь. Именно в нём эта парочка нас и дожидалась. Сможешь что-нибудь сканирующее сотворить?  
Прислушиваюсь к себе и честно отвечаю:  
– Извини. Чакра вообще в ноль. Интересно, на сколько это нас?  
Мы как раз добираемся до кустарника, я рукой скольжу по рукаву Мадары, направляя его руку к стволу старой ивы. Мадара медленно опускается на землю, вжимая спину в дерево. С каким-то холодным расчётом я прикидываю, что сейчас у меня есть все шансы взять верх. Ни у кого из нас нет ни капли чакры, но для меня это лишь значит, что смертоносные учишьи техники мне не опасны. И потом, я – в отличие от него – способен сражаться и вслепую. Только – опять же, в отличие от него – я сейчас не слеп. А ещё я быстрее и успею перехватить его руку до того, как он взмахнёт серпом, успею вырубить и обездвижить… я ведь не собираюсь причинять ему зло, напротив, я покажу, насколько нежным умею быть.  
От собственных мыслей кривится рот. Дорого же стоят мои клятвы, раз я готов забыть про них в первые секунды искушения. И мнение Мадары обо мне куда ближе к истине, чем я бы хотел.  
– Кстати, твой противник не пояснял, чего хотел? – нарушаю я тишину.  
Мадара чуть стискивает рукоять серпа и поворачивает ко мне невидящее лицо.  
– Не пояснял. Но не убить… ни он, ни напарница не били на поражение, – он поджимает губы и продолжает: – Вероятно – захватить. Остальное выясним, когда я смогу видеть. И да, кстати. Вопрос «на сколько» – это ты должен мне сказать.  
Пожимаю плечом, забыв, что он не может меня видеть. Соображаю и озвучиваю:  
– Я не разглядел, что у неё за печати были. У меня слепота почти прошла, но я и под удар почти не попал. Видимо, у высвобождения чакры радиус поражения был выше. И да, я могу… – я хочу быть твоими глазами, только вслух я это не произнесу. – Мадара, что я сейчас могу сделать… для нашей безопасности?  
Он усмехается, не скрывая издёвки:  
– Ты – ничего. Не станешь же ты трупы обыскивать?  
Первая моя реакция – возмущение и обида. Да, не стану, и как раз таких оскорблений я не заслуживаю. Потом удаётся обдумать его слова в целом. Получается, когда к Мадаре зрение вернётся – обыскивать тела придётся ему. Это не оскорбление с его точки зрения, это упрёк мне.  
– Что я должен найти на телах? – уточняю я. Даже почти без вызова в голосе.  
Его бровь чуть изгибается.  
– Бумаги, – осторожно-задумчиво предполагает он. – Клановые знаки. А вообще всё, что будет выбиваться из обычного комплекта наёмника.  
«Любопытное предложение», – думаю я, возвращаясь на поле. Что б я ещё знал, что относится к обычному набору наёмника. Вот в чужой лаборатории я мигом всё лишнее и непривычное вычислю…  
Первым нахожу брошенный в нас меч. Потом соображаю, что Мадара там один, ощущающий свою беспомощность, и начинаю вслух комментировать:  
– Клинок, прямой, без клейма. Рукоять кожаная, без украшений. Знаешь, я думал, что женщины предпочитают вещи поизящнее, – со стороны рощи доносится едва слышный хмык… или мне хочется так думать. – Второй клинок. О. Сталь получше, клеймо – скорпион в ромбе. В одежде…  
В одежде девицы ничего не находится. С некоторым усилием вытаскиваю свой клинок из мёртвого тела – Мадара не сдерживался, от удара броня буквально разлетелась, а меч вошёл в тело по самую рукоять. Если на нагруднике и была какая гравировка, то уже не узнать. Проклятье, с его силой… если б Мадара применил против Конохи всю силу – то от нашего селения даже пепла б не осталось. Брат, брат, почему же ты этого не понял, почему не объяснил мне… да, я был ослеплён ненавистью и неосознанной жаждой, но ты-то – не был…  
– Что-то случилось? – скрывая в голосе тревогу, спрашивает Мадара.  
Ну да, я же замолчал.  
– Пытался разглядеть, что там могло быть на нагруднике, – без колебаний лгу я. – Увы, ты его расколотил так, что… м-да. Впрочем, не помню кланов, кроме нашего, которые символы на броню бы ставили.  
– Таких и нет.  
– Уверен? Ну… ладно. Неважно. В одежде бумаг нет. В левом ухе какая-то странная серьга – от верхушки уха до мочки. Но без символов.  
– Сними и захвати с собой.  
– Что? Ну… ладно. Больше ничего?  
– Обувь осмотрел?  
– Обувь?!  
Он что, издевается?  
– Что со вторым наёмником?  
Послушно иду ко второму. Точнее, хронологически – как раз к первому. Ну… неважно. Рваная рана на горле выглядит жутко – оружие Учих милосердным даже не притворяется. Кровь залила застёжку простой медной цепочки, и я, негромко ругаясь, долго с ней вожусь. Ругаюсь по большей части для Мадары – чтобы он слышал, где я и на каком расстоянии. Больше ничего интересного не нахожу.  
– Оружие будешь осматривать? – спрашиваю, подумав, что правильнее будет «ощупывать».  
– Буду, – отзывается Учиха. – И обувь возьми, если не трудно. У обоих. И пояса.  
О. Про пояса я и впрямь не подумал, но обувь-то ему зачем? У мужчины, впрочем, даже простого ремня нет. На ногах – лёгкие сандалии с добротной толстой подошвой. У женщины – роскошный, изукрашенный бисером и расшитый шёлком, пояс и такие же изукрашенные туфельки на сплошном невысоком каблуке. Как она в таких по лесам-то шаталась?  
А потом спускаюсь к ручью и старательно отмываю руки. От крови, разумеется, – говорю я сам себе, тщательно натирая кожу мелким мокрым песком. Только от крови.  
Потом гляжу на солнце и торопливо возвращаюсь. Совсем скоро начнёт темнеть.  
Мадара как раз заканчивает ощупывать пояс, и я стараюсь не глядеть лишний раз на движения сильных гибких пальцев. Мысли далеки и от наших проблем, и вообще от ситуации. Чувствовать себя озабоченным сатиром из местной мифологии мне категорически не нравится.  
– Погоди, – останавливаю, когда Учиха тянется к сандалии. – Пока солнце не село, я хочу осмотреть твои глаза. Ты… позволишь?  
Он кивает, и я прошу его подняться – так солнце лучше освещает лицо. Бережно отвожу с лица жёсткие пряди, пытаясь не совсем уж откровенно ласкать сливочно-белую кожу.  
– Постарайся не жмуриться, – прошу, поглаживая его виски. – Нет, не открывай глаза, просто не жмурь веки… пожалуйста…  
Кожа век покраснела, но не слишком. Синих либо чёрных пятен я не вижу… если Мадара прав и его пытались захватить для каких-то целей, то калечить шиноби, ради которого положено столько сил, не стали б. И очень похоже, что Мадара прав.  
– Думаю, что к утру зрение вернётся, – предполагаю я. – Может, не в полной мере, но…  
– Спасибо, что не навсегда, – невесело усмехаются бледные губы. – Глаза так и должны болеть или это из-за того, что я их открыть пытался?  
Не выдерживаю – утыкаюсь лицом в чёрную густую гриву. Тело Мадары, зажатое между мной и древесным стволом, мгновенно напрягается, и я торопливо отступаю. И говорю, прежде чем он выскажет обо мне всё, что думает:  
– Мадара… пожалуйста. Прошу. У меня сейчас совсем нет чакры, и как целитель я не слишком полезен. Поэтому – прошу – не осложняй мне работу. И если уж очень захочешь открыть глаза – то хотя бы не сразу на свету, ладно?  
Его щёки слегка розовеют, белые зубы чуть прикусывают нижнюю губу. Отступаю ещё на шаг – вот прямо сейчас чувствую, что самоконтроль Сенджу не всегда незыблем. Отворачиваюсь, хватаюсь за свою сумку… вот для зрения в ней ничего нет. Для зрения вообще у меня средств мало, такие проблемы проще решать печатями. А в бой я лезть не намеревался, так что не предполагал лишиться чакры.  
Впрочем…  
– У тебя сейчас кожа на глазах немного воспалена, – нахожу нужный флакон и чистую ткань. – Давай попробуем хотя бы снять раздражение?  
Мадара берёт у меня из пальцев флакон, сдирает восковую пробку, принюхивается. Молчит. Кивает, видимо, оценив состав по запаху. Не удивляюсь – я тоже так бы поступил.  
Пропитываю густой жидкостью кусочки ткани, прикладываю к покрасневшим векам. Потом давлю в себе все неуместные чувства и мысли и беру бинт. И стараюсь, чтобы пальцы не слишком дрожали, потому что от вида Мадары, чьи смертоносные глаза сейчас завязаны, мне буквально сносит крышу. А вон тем отброшенным в сторону поясом я бы мог связать узкие запястья… привязать к дереву…  
– Не давит? – хрипло спрашиваю я, фиксируя бинт и вновь отходя.  
Он молча поворачивает лицо туда, где стою я. Потом мотает головой и облизывает губы. Если бы не… если бы – я б решил, что он меня провоцирует. Увы, как бы сильно мне ни кружило голову – не поверю.  
Потом Учиха опускает голову и садится на землю:  
– Дай сандалию. Любую.  
Нащупываю ближайшую, касаюсь его рукава, обхватываю его пальцы и накрываю ими чужую обувь. И молча завидую этому грубому куску дерева с прицепленными к нему ремешками. Мадара нащупывает на подошве непонятно что и плавно разъединяет платформу на две части. На нижней – промасленные бумаги.  
М-да… вот чем отличается обычный шиноби от опытного разведчика.  
Мадара не глядя суёт мне бумаги и берёт вторую сандалию. Мне бы в бумаги смотреть, а я… ладно, бумаги уже никуда не пропадут. Во второй – такой же тайник, только пустой. Учиха спокойно пожимает плечом:  
– Да, она и казалась легче.  
Расшитую туфельку он берёт куда как осторожнее. Беру вторую и тоже пытаюсь найти скрытый механизм. Ну да, если приглядеться – оттенки дерева чуть-чуть различаются. Самую чуточку. Если нажать вот тут… и, пожалуй, тут…  
Мой радостный выдох вызывает у него улыбку. Впервые – искреннюю, настоящую, такую, с какой он обычно смотрел на моего брата. Отвожу взгляд и смотрю на добычу. В полом каблуке тускло мерцают какие-то украшения… во всяком случае – что-то, украшенное гранёными камнями. Разглядеть что-то мешает толстый слой воска.  
– Что там? – интересуется Учиха.  
– Не разобрать, – отзываюсь я и беру каблук поудобнее. – Тут воск… сейчас посмо…  
Короткий удар выбивает добычу из пальцев. Мадара безошибочно находит мои запястья и стискивает их. Подушечки больших пальцев ложатся на пульс на обеих руках.  
– Ты ни обо что не укололся? – спрашивает он с непонятной тревогой, а потом отпускает меня. – Ты ж учёный, Тобирама. Для какой надобности ты бы стал заливать содержимое тайника – воском?  
– Чтобы влага не попала? – предполагаю я. – Хотя…  
Перевожу взгляд на тускло мерцающий комок драгоценных камней, облепленных воском. Алмазам и нефриту вода совсем не страшна, золоту и платине – тоже не особо. Что ещё можно так сохранить?  
– Ты свои флаконы запечатываешь только затем, чтобы жидкость не вылилась? – подсказывает Мадара, и я опускаю голову. – Большинство наёмников про такие тайники знают, а вот про то, что среди камней можно запихнуть отравленные иглы, – не думают.  
Всё, что приходит мне в голову, – взять в ладони его руку, ту, что когда-то оставила противоядия на полу возле меня, и медленно покрывать поцелуями. Я отчётливо помню границы гематомы, которую сам же и оставил… этой границы давно уже нет, а я губами пытаюсь стереть даже память о ней. Не выходит и вряд ли когда-нибудь выйдет, но…  
Я жду, что Мадара оттолкнёт меня, или выдернет руку, или ударит – и замираю, когда другая рука ложится мне на затылок. Тонкие пальцы осторожно трогают волосы, пытаясь… погладить? Успокоить? Запоздало осознаю, что дрожу всем телом. Со стороны, наверное, – реакция на близкую смерть. Проклятье, вот меньше всего я рассчитывал на жалость.  
– Ты ничего не должен мне на самом деле, – негромко говорит мне Мадара. – Ни за тот раз, ни сейчас. Ты сам придумываешь себе свою ношу.  
В таком аспекте я ситуацию не рассматривал. Ну да… Учихам в голову не придёт подозревать врага в страхе смерти.  
– Это не долг, – возражаю я, всё так же прижимая к губам чужие пальцы. – Это то, чего я желаю.  
Мне кажется, если б не бинты – я б увидел, как Учиха хлопает ресницами.  
– Целовать мне пальцы? – наконец едко уточняет он. А потом вдруг спрашивает всерьёз: – Зачем?!  
Если б не вот такая смена тона – решил бы, что Мадара смеётся надо мной. А так… нет, может, он и впрямь смеётся, но… или мы друг друга вообще не понимаем. Ни мотивы, ни цели, ничего. Бред. Быть такого не может.  
– Я бы очень хотел изменить прошлое, – осторожно формулирую я. – Но не умею и не уверен, что это вообще возможно. Но хочу, хочу невозможного. Я помню, как избивал тебя и насиловал… мне кажется, я помню каждую отметину, оставленную на твоём теле, – кладу его ладонь себе на колено и пальцем рисую врезавшийся в память контур. – Вот тут… я наступил тебе на ладонь. Хотел раздробить пальцы… и решил, что успею. Потом. Дальше, – сдвигаю его рукав и провожу линии на запястье, – здесь у тебя была содрана кожа, когда ты… пытался… – кусаю губы и рисую линию на предплечье. – А здесь я сам разрезал тебе кожу и…  
Смеха в ответ я не ожидаю. И даже не успеваю обидеться.  
– Тобирама, – отсмеявшись, спрашивает Мадара, – ты представляешь, сколько синяков и ран было на моём теле за мою жизнь? И до тебя, и после. Ты правда думаешь, что они для меня что-то значат?  
Хороший вопрос.  
– Мне без разницы. Они значимы для меня.  
Мадара открывает рот, явно собираясь возразить… и закрывает. Сейчас я жалею, что слои бинтов скрывают его глаза. Какие бы спирали шарингана там ни полыхали – но понимать чувства Учих по глазам чуточку проще. Лица у них вообще выражают либо то, что они хотят показать, либо бесстрастие.  
А потом Мадара высвобождает свои пальцы из моих рук и медленно тянется к моему лицу. Касается скулы, пальцами трогает щёку. Спускается к шее. Сердце оглушительно колотится, в висках стучит кровь, я боюсь шевельнуться, я боюсь, что проснусь сейчас в пустой холодной комнате…  
– И всё, чего ты хочешь, – незнакомо-низким голосом уточняет моя мечта, – это целовать мне руки? Не верю.  
– Я много чего…  
– Молчи, – палец прижимается к моим губам. – Просто молчи.  
Киваю. Мне есть, что сказать, но сейчас – не время и не место. Потом. Может быть. Когда Мадара убедится в искренности моих чувств.  
– Достань из моего мешка плащ, – уже привычным своим голосом произносит Учиха. – Нужно замотать в него… ту пакость. И вторую туфлю тоже. Думаю, что сегодня нас никто не найдёт, а потом… потом я сам посмотрю на твою добычу.  
– Почему мою-то? – из чистого упрямства возражаю я, выполняя сказанное.  
– Ты прав, – внезапно соглашаются со мной. – Не твою. Нашу.


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Обустраиваясь на ночлег, я заранее готовлюсь доказывать Мадаре, что нести вахту буду только я. Ничуть не сомневаюсь, что Мадара и сам понимает, какова ценность слепого дежурного, но учишья гордость была притчей во языцех ещё до основания Конохи. К тому же… вот не представляю я реакцию Мадары на идею, что он беспомощен и, хуже того, прямо сейчас почти бесполезен.   
Может быть, на правах лекаря потребовать, чтобы Мадара отдыхал? Иногда он слушается и даже подчиняется, но ключевое слово тут – иногда.   
А дежурство нужно – потому что вокруг нас отнюдь не безлюдная местность. Без чакры я не ощущаю, где находятся те отряды, из-за которых мы спешно покинули резиденцию, к тому же вовсе не факт, что парочка, которую мы убили, была единственной, кому поручили охоту на Жнеца Смерти. Поэтому мысль развести на ночь костёр я с сожалением отбрасываю – опасно.   
Плащ Мадары занят, но я, уже не чувствуя особого отвращения к своим действиям, выворачиваю мешки наших незадачливых противников, нахожу их плащи и расстилаю на земле тот, который больше. Помогаю Мадаре перебраться на него, укрываю плащом девицы, отхожу подальше и начинаю обустраивать для себя наблюдательный пост.  
– Перестань суетиться, – негромко говорит мне Мадара, копаясь в своём мешке.   
Кстати, да, пока вокруг тихо, есть смысл поужинать. Неизвестно, когда в следующий раз у нас будет такая возможность.   
Но из мешка Мадара достаёт не крекеры и сыр, которые мы брали в дорогу, а несколько свитков. Вслепую перебирает их пальцами, откладывает некоторые подальше, кивает в сторону оставшихся:   
– Тут есть с зеленой бечёвкой?   
Лишь сейчас я понимаю, что каждый свиток перевязан нитями разных цветов – но в слабом закатном свете оттенки почти сливаются.   
– Есть, – рассмотрев свитки, киваю я. – Даже два, с более светлой бечёвкой и с тёмной.   
– Возьми светлую, – распоряжается Учиха. – И активируй.   
Активированная печать вызывает у меня непередаваемую смесь восхищения и удивления. Свиток выстраивает сложную и нетривиальную систему защиты, основанную на очень разных принципах, начиная от отвлечения внимания и заканчивая поражающими элементами в ближнем радиусе. И с одной стороны, предусмотрительность и осторожность – естественные для Учих качества, с другой – вот как-то не ожидал я от них подобного. Мне казалось, любой Учиха предпочтёт ввязаться в бой, а не скрываться под отталкивающим покровом.   
– Предпочтём, – кивает Мадара в ответ на мои вопросы. – Но всяко бывает. Как сейчас. А миссии и разведывательными бывают.   
Ну да, мысленно соглашаюсь я. При разведке вопрос выживания будет стоять намного выше вопросов личной чести, и тяжело раненному либо донельзя вымотанному шиноби будет разумнее скрыться таким вот способом, чем ввязываться в безнадёжную схватку.   
– В следующий раз делай свитки ещё и разными по форме, – советую я. – Чтобы определять нужный на ощупь.   
– Угу, угу, – фыркает Мадара. – А читать я его тоже ощупью буду?   
Пытаюсь представить, сколько же веков Учихи жили… вот так вот. В постоянном напряжении, в готовности в любую секунду выхватить оружие, сложить печати, перейти от полного покоя в уютном убежище своего дома – к битве на смерть. Расставленные по сложной траектории точки деактивации защиты дома. Разноцветные верёвки на свитках – чтобы не перепутать в горячке боя. Что ещё может быть припасено Учихами в качестве очередных козырей? Такие навыки не появляются сами по себе – они выковываются веками выживания.   
…за последние годы Коноха была единственным селением, которое ни разу не захватывали враги.   
…если точнее – единственным селением, на которое никто не нападал.   
– Костра нет, – негромко замечает Мадара, когда я, кутаясь в свой плащ, устраиваюсь на земле. – Замёрзнем оба. Иди сюда.   
Понимаю не сразу, но когда понимаю…   
– Издеваешься? – звучит глухо и почти обиженно. – Мадара, ты знаешь, как я…   
– Иди сюда и ложись, – обрывает Учиха ледяным тоном. – Дурью маяться будешь… не здесь.   
Звучит логично, но телу на эту самую логичность откровенно плевать. Потому что рядом – Мадара, и это осознаётся не только разумом. Тело узнаёт вплавленные в память запахи, твердость мышц, обманчивую хрупкость в моих руках, жёсткость густых волос… Учиха бесстрастно укутывает нас обоих двумя плащами, а я стараюсь отползти на максимальное расстояние в этом тесном коконе. Потому что…   
– Рекомендую хорошо отдохнуть, – сухо шепчет Мадара, отворачиваясь от меня. – Свиток защиты у меня только один, больше спокойного ночлега до самой Арасии не будет.   
Хорошее пожелание, мысленно ворчу я. Интересно, сколько веков нужно тренировать клановую способность отдыхать и засыпать по команде? И выкидывать из головы все ненужные мысли… впрочем, может быть, Учихи просто не мыслят о том, что прямо сейчас им не нужно?   
Рука Мадары вскользь задевает мой локоть, но даже это случайное, короткое прикосновение окатывает волной жара. А ведь тогда, в лаборатории, я не собирался делать с ним ничего из того… что сделал. Да, я планировал всяческие опыты и… исследования шарингана, но не собирался переходить черту. Однако близость Мадары час за часом, день за днём погружала меня в багровый туман безумия. Его кожа под моими пальцами, жёсткая грива волос, тепло дыхания и биение сердца, отзывавшееся в моих венах… Он был так близко, полностью в моих руках. Это оказалось гораздо большим, чем я когда-либо имел, и неизмеримо меньшим, чем всегда хотел. И я не выдержал.   
Давлю первый порыв перехватить его ладонь, чтобы продлить прикосновение, и сразу же за ним второй – отодвинуться в сторону, чтобы не поддаться искушению. Тогда Мадара был слаб и обессилен, а сейчас он здоров и способен при одном намёке на угрозу с моей стороны превратить меня в кусок обугленной плоти. Но боюсь я потерять отнюдь не свою жизнь. Я боюсь потерять Мадару. Впрочем, для меня это одно и то же. 

Каким образом мне всё-таки удалось уснуть – не представляю, но из сна меня бесцеремонно выталкивает Мадара. Вовремя – защитный покров вокруг нас почти истощился. Прикидываю, сколько чакры понадобилось для того, чтобы несколько часов поддерживать такой пласт разнородных печатей, и отчаянно жалею, что свиток рассыпался в моих руках, не позволив тщательно его изучить. Зато причины, по которым все Учихи так тщательно берегут клановые тайны, становятся логичнее.   
Для нас ночь прошла спокойно, а вот нашим противникам повезло меньше. Местным шакалам досталась хорошая добыча, и мне становится немного не по себе, глядя на растерзанные тела. С другой стороны, как их похоронить – представляю смутно.   
Мадара подобными мыслями не озабочивается – гораздо больше его волнует состояние собственного зрения. Я убеждаюсь, что за ночь чакра отчасти восстановилась, но применять её всё равно не требуется. Густая серая пелена, накануне затянувшая глаза Учихи подобно катаракте, сейчас почти истаяла, воспаление вокруг глаз тоже поблекло.   
– Не полностью, – подтверждает Мадара моё предположение, что зрение вернулось не в полном объёме. – Всё как будто в лёгкой дымке. Но сражаться смогу.   
– Учиха, – вздыхаю я.   
– Знаю, – чуть удивлённо отзывается этот самый Учиха и, кутаясь в первый попавшийся плащ, устраивается изучать нашу вчерашнюю добычу.   
Я тоже заглядываю в бумаги, но они написаны не на арасийском, который я успел выучить. Либо один из местных языков, либо вообще шифр – хотя Мадара явно успешно его разбирает. Впрочем, с Мадары станется и шифровку с листа читать. Лет триста назад клан Шимура воевал против Учих, и лишь через четверть века после потомок проигравшего лидера случайно узнал, что шифр, через который в войска передавались приказы, был Учихами и разработан.   
Солнце успевает полностью растопить утренний туман, когда Мадара, задумчиво убирая найденные документы, интересуется у пространства:   
– Ты знаешь, где находится деревня Толат?   
Припоминаю, что это окраинное поселение на северо-западе Ир-Ёлаи – страны, граничащей одновременно с Арасией и Окамэном. Участвует в войне активно, но по большей части неофициально.   
– Да, – отзываюсь я вслух, потому как на меня Мадара в принципе не глядит.   
– Пойдешь туда со мной?   
– Странный вопрос.   
Вот теперь он голову поворачивает, и в глазах слабо мерцают спирали шарингана. Жду объяснений, но он говорит лишь:   
– Это будет опасно, – я пожимаю плечами, и он добавляет: – И не очень законно… с твоей точки зрения. 

***  
Уже вблизи селения Мадара внезапно сворачивает с дороги в ближайший кустарник и тянет меня за собой. Выглядит это даже не двусмысленно, но к странной логике Учих вообще и Мадары в частности я успел привыкнуть. Подчиняюсь и даже не ощущаю особого удивления, когда меня спиной впечатывают в ствол ближайшего дерева.   
– Та слепящая дрянь, – без предисловий начинает Мадара. – У неё ведь довольно распространённые симптомы?   
– Смотря в каком… ну… да, – соглашаюсь я. – Раздражение век, расширение зрачка, блокировка чакры…   
– Неважно. Среди твоих, – кивок на мою сумку, – есть что-нибудь, чтобы вызвать те же симптомы? И ослепить так, чтобы чужой лекарь констатировал слепоту?  
Молчу, одновременно перебирая в памяти содержимое сумки и пытаясь понять, для чего Мадаре это может быть надо. Фраза о незаконности всё же слегка тревожит, хотя если Учиха хочет всего лишь отомстить за свою беспомощность – осуждать его я не стану.   
– Точно такой же эффект – вряд ли, но схожий смогу составить, – наконец киваю в ответ. – Только время воздействия будет не несколько часов, а пару суток. Но вряд ли это тебя расстроит.   
Мадара чуть склоняет голову к плечу и глядит на меня с откровенным недоумением. Потом встряхивает головой и отпускает наконец мои плечи, отходя на пару шагов.   
– Потом пройдёт без последствий?   
Прикидываю доступные мне варианты настоев, которые можно получить достаточно быстро. Киваю:   
– Да. Дня через два останется лишь лёгкая дымка, о которой ты говорил. Потом пройдёт и она. Но если вмешается хороший лекарь, то не через два дня, а раньше.   
– Замечательно. Доставай бинт, – командует он. – И завязывай мне глаза. Сможешь довести ослепшего меня до деревни?   
Окончательно теряю логику событий, но – подчиняюсь. Меня мучает желание расспросить поподробнее, что задумал Учиха и какова моя роль в его плане. В селении наше появление особого интереса не вызывает – вроде бы боевые действия несколько раз подкатывали к этому захолустью, так что раненые периодически наверняка появлялись. С другой стороны, сцепившимся между собой претендентам на трон хватало ума не переносить сражения на территорию соседей.   
Мадара коротко подсказывает мне направление движения, и менее чем через час мы уже снимаем просторную комнату в крупном трактире на границе торгового квартала. Лично я, строя планы мести, предпочёл бы окраину, но выбранный Мадарой трактир находится почти в центре, по крайней мере – в многолюдной сейчас части города. Учиха торопливо сдирает бинты с головы и по его довольной улыбке я догадываюсь, что зрение восстановилось если и не совсем до конца, то почти.   
А потом он начинает аккуратно раскладывать на столе свой арсенал, и это возвращает меня к цели нашего здесь появления.   
– Собираешься… мстить? Один?   
Он кивает, не отвлекаясь от проверки заточки лезвий, потом достает брусок и подтачивает один из ножей:   
– Одному будет быстрее. И незаметнее.   
…особенно если этот один – Учиха. Даже ведь и не возразить.   
– А мне что делать?   
Мадара задумывается, глядя на меня странным взглядом. Потом чуть улыбается:   
– А что бы ты делал, если б я на самом деле был твоим пациентом, пострадавшим от… – он кивает в сторону всё ещё валяющихся на полу бинтов. – Вот этим и займись. Сходи в местные лавки, возьми то, что должно помогать от… в общем, от той дряни. К книжникам зайди, к коллегам, посоветуйся на тему симптомов и причин, и о чём вы там ещё советуетесь. А, да, чем ты мне собираешься на самом деле слепоту устраивать?   
– Тебе? – возмущаюсь я и выдыхаю: – Мадара, я решил, что ты ослепишь своих заказчиков, я уважаю право на месть…   
– Мне не нужна месть, – обрывает Мадара меня на полуслове. – Мне нужна безопасность. В общем, приготовь к вечеру… зелье или что, вызывающее слепоту, и заодно купи то, что от твоего зелья поможет. И… постарайся быть весь день на виду. 

Слова Учихи, злые и яростные, весь этот день не позволяют мне найти места. Зато очень эффективно гонят меня из одной аптеки в другую, и я почти не играю, изображая из себя врача, волнующегося о судьбе и здоровье пациента. О моей репутации здесь, к моему счастью, уже наслышаны и помогают охотно, а я, выходя из очередной аптеки, запоздало осознаю, что тогда и репутация Жнеца Смерти тут неплохо известна, и его личность – ничуть не сомневаюсь – тоже.   
И что Мадара должен понимать это на порядок лучше меня.   
Что он мог задумать, зная, как к нему здесь отнесутся?   
Расспрашиваю прохожих о местном колледже – владелец последней аптеки настоятельно рекомендовал посетить небольшой магазинчик рядом ним, и мне охотно подсказывают дорогу. Кто-то из арасийских врачей сетовал, что не так уж много осталось медицинских учреждений, которые не переквалифицировались на подготовку военных врачей. К моему счастью, здесь сохранили традиции готовить медиков по узким специальностям.  
Жаль, что медиков, разбирающихся в психических особенностях Учих, никто и нигде не готовит.   
В нашу таверну я возвращаюсь ближе к вечеру, смутно представляя себе, сколько времени – по мнению Мадары – я должен был провести «на виду». И столь же смутно надеясь, что сам Мадара уже вернулся, – но тут мои надежды не оправдались, номер был пуст и нетронут. Выкладываю на стол травы и настои, прикидываю, что мне понадобится для составления препарата, поглядываю на часы и соображаю, что надо заказать еду. Я-то спокойно поел в городе, но Мадара, в теории, находился здесь и всё это время был голодным. Впрочем, не обязательно, у нас могла быть еда с собой. Но ужин заказать точно надо.   
Нижний зал таверны, ещё утром пустой и спокойный, сейчас почти полностью забит самым разнообразным сбродом. Случайно ли Учиха выбрал это место или точно знал, куда идёт?  
Заказывая ужин, я прислушиваюсь к разговорам и понимаю, что о появлении здесь Мадары откуда-то наслышаны – и наперебой расспрашивают снующих с подносами девиц про слепого милашку. На меня внимания не обращают, пока одна из них не кивает в мою сторону – и чужое внимание тут же ощущается неприятно. Понятно, что я смогу, даже не запыхавшись, дать отпор и любому из сидящих тут людей, и даже всем сразу… но нужны ли Учихе проблемы с местными властями?   
– Это ты для него заказываешь? – интересуется пьяный голос за моей спиной.   
Не реагирую на вопрос. В конце концов, обращать внимание на каждого пропойцу я не обязан.   
– Продаёшь парнишку? – не унимается пьяница и хватает меня за плечо. – Или, может, на время сдаёшь, ха-ха?  
Скашиваю взгляд на грязные пальцы с обломанными ногтями и думаю, насколько гигиенично будет отцеплять от себя эту ладонь. Ага, а потом брать в руки поднос с едой. Дёргаю плечом и ухожу чуть в сторону, поворачиваясь так, что мой… кхм… собеседник не может удержать равновесие и падает на пол. Последнего я не планировал, хотя при такой степени опьянения надо было предугадать.   
– Осторожнее, – равнодушно и почти привычно ворчит трактирщик, ставя миски на поднос. – Мне тут проблемы незачем.   
– Не будут, – столь же равнодушно обещаю я.   
Главное, чтобы о проблемах не узнал Мадара. Остальное можно предотвратить.   
Принюхиваюсь к густому наваристому супу, налитому в миски. Вроде бы ничем гнилым или залежалым не пахнет.   
– А не страшно было оставлять своего красавчика одного, а? – слышу я насмешливый вопрос себе в спину. – Говорят, в последние годы работорговцев развелось…   
Перевожу на него взгляд, оценивающе осматриваю с ног до головы. Улыбаюсь:   
– Если ты сможешь одолеть Учиху Мадару – что ж, считай, что заслужил награду.   
– Учиху… – переспрашивает заметно побледневший головорез, и я убеждаюсь, что славу о себе Мадара распространить успел. – Ну… он же всё равно слеп!   
– Ничего, – пожимаю плечом. – Он отлично умеет бить на звук. 

***  
Подоконник едва слышно скрипит, и я ничуть не удивляюсь, когда в комнате материализуется Мадара, взлохмаченный ещё сильнее обычного и даже почти запыхавшийся. Не теряя времени, он сбрасывает обувь и отбрасывает куда-то в сторону. Забирается на кровать:   
– Ты же приготовил свою дрянь?   
Приготовил, но…   
– Она очень едкая, Мадара, – предупреждаю, не зная, что сказать ещё. – И последствия проходят не сразу.   
– Ликвидировать эти свои последствия сможешь? – он сдёргивает покрывало с кровати, забирается в постель. – Давай, и поторопись.   
Гибким движением он выскальзывает из своих просторных штанов, сдёргивает с плеч кимоно, а у меня пульс зашкаливает за все допустимые пределы и руки ходуном ходят. Он что, издевается?   
– Мадара, ты…   
– Иди сюда, – сдёргивая с волос повязку, приказывает он. – Света тебе хватит?  
На постель рядом с ним я самым нелепым образом плюхаюсь. Ноги не держат.   
– Мадара, я…   
Он наконец-то поворачивает ко мне голову и в тёмных глазах вновь змеятся багряные линии.   
– Ты способен думать хоть о чём-нибудь, кроме… – срывается он и дёргает к себе за воротник моей водолазки. – Хорошо. Вернёмся домой – бери и делай что хочешь, но сейчас сделай то, что я тебе сказал! У нас очень мало времени, и я предлагаю его не терять.   
Предложение звучит как пощёчина. М-да… благоприятное я о себе впечатление создаю, нечего сказать. Беру с тумбочки заранее приготовленную пипетку и специально смешанное зелье… слабый запах трав напоминает, что я собираюсь делать. И я ещё раз пытаюсь объясниться:   
– Я не могу причинить тебе боль, Мадара.   
– Можешь, – отрезает он. – Проверено. Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы меня ещё и казнили… проклятье, дай эту штуку мне. Надо в глаза закапать? Сколько?   
И вот тут мозги встают на место окончательно. М-да, и о чём я думал целый день? Знал же, кто такой Мадара и из какого клана.   
Возвращаю зелье и пипетку на место, беру в руки стянутый Мадарой пояс, обвиваю им тонкие запястья:   
– Ляг. Пожалуйста. И заведи руки вверх – будет больно, и ты рефлекторно можешь меня ударить. Это не страшно само по себе, но мне не хотелось бы ошибиться в дозировке.   
– Сколько слов, – ворчит Учиха, выполняя моё распоряжение.   
Привязываю запястья к изголовью, стараясь не думать о том, как это выглядит, вновь беру пипетку и флакон:   
– Смотри в потолок, пожалуйста. По три капли в каждый глаз, и… будет правда больно. Сначала левый.   
Каким усилием воли он заставляет себя лежать спокойно – не представляю. Тонкий тканевый пояс никак бы не удержал его руки, если бы… вероятно, поэтому он не пытается вырваться. Дрожит всем телом, кусает губы, старается не всхлипывать. Закусывает щёки – и вновь глядит вверх. Зеленоватое зелье странным образом сплетается с шаринганом.   
Убираю яд, беру в руки заранее приготовленную ткань и лекарства. У обоих средств почти одинаковый запах и схожий состав. Если я правильно понял слова Мадары, это очень даже неплохо.   
Чистой водой промываю глаза. Прикладываю пропитанную зельем ткань к раскрасневшимся вспухшим векам, освобождаю запястья, помогаю сесть и в очередной раз за сегодня накладываю бинт. Мадара не злится и не язвит – в кои-то веки. И даже позволяет уложить обратно и подоткнуть одеяло. А потом ловит мою руку:   
– Налей воды.   
Киваю, приношу ему стакан, помогаю напиться. Затем спокойно выливаю остатки своего яда в оставленные с утра старые бинты и выбрасываю их в мусор, вместе с флаконом. Оставляю на столике целебное зелье – мало ли, вдруг у Мадары будет резь в глазах. А, да.   
– Если почувствуешь боль или резь – говори сразу. Это нормально. Я промою глаза ещё раз и наложу зелье.   
Ответить он не успевает – в дверь стучат. Кажется, это те, ради кого я нарушил свою клятву… в очередной раз.   
Мадара вновь ловит мою ладонь и чуть сжимает своими пальцами:  
– Спасибо. 

На пороге комнаты я обнаруживаю трёх человек: трактирщика, незнакомого толстячка в форме местной полиции и юркого высохшего человечка, буквально пропитанного запахами трав и лекарств. Чуть поодаль топчется ещё один человек, дородный и исполненный одновременно важности и смущения. Оригинальная компания.   
Вскидываю бровь и интересуюсь у трактирщика:   
– Чем обязан?   
– Они, – неопределённо кивает тот в сторону, – говорят, будто этот твой Жнец сегодня человека убил.   
После чего разворачивается и идёт к лестнице, явно считая свою миссию выполненной. Восхитительно. А ведь я рассчитывал, что он подтвердит присутствие Учихи в номере весь день.   
– Вы позволите? – полицейский, не дожидаясь моего ответа, входит в комнату и смотрит на Мадару. И глухой повязки, закрывающей его глаза, он явно увидеть не ожидал. – Вы…  
– Моё имя Сенджу Тобирама, – представляюсь я. – Не знаю, что там у вас произошло, но почему вы считаете, что Мадара может быть к этому причастен?   
Наверное, я выбил его из равновесия, потому что сначала мне невнятно бубнят на тему «есть основания подозревать», и лишь потом полицейский берёт себя в руки и напоминает, что вопросы задаёт он. И тут же спрашивает, весь ли день я находился рядом с Учихой.   
– Нет, – честно отзываюсь я. – Мы пришли сюда утром. Я дождался открытия лавок и пошёл искать аптеку, где бы торговали травами, нейтрализующими воздействия… м-м-м… чего-то типа яда. Ещё заходил в ваш колледж, там есть профессор, специализирующийся на повреждениях сетчатки глаза.   
Ничуть не удивляюсь ощущению, что обо всём этом полицейскому уже было известно. А вот следующий вопрос удивляет:   
– А почему вы не отвели его, – кивок в сторону Учихи, – к медику?   
– Потому что я сам целитель, – отвечаю прежде, чем вспоминаю про дипломы-лицензии и что-то там ещё.   
Ладно. Если полицейский прицепится, скажу, что мы оба из страны Огня, там целителям все эти бумаги ни к чему.   
– И что с вашим… пациентом? – вместо этого спрашивает меня человечек, сопровождающий полицейского. – Я, видите ли, тоже врач, могу предъявить вам лицензию и… и осмотреть повреждения могу. И вот он, – мотает он головой себе за спину, – тоже специалист.  
– На мой взгляд, – осторожно сообщаю я, – у Мадары сложные последствия непрямого воздействия чакро-характера на глазные нервы. Уверенности у меня нет – не успел провести химическую диагностику.   
– Возможно, вы поставили неточный диагноз, – въедливо жужжит щупленький. – Позвольте мне самому…   
Логически я понимаю, что цель Мадары – чтобы пришедшие убедились в его слепоте, но как врач я не могу себе представить, чтобы доверил любого пациента – не только моего Учиху – вот этому вот… типу. И не могу себе представить, чтобы позволил ему провести осмотр. А если не позволю – настоящий врач не сможет не заметить странности в моём решении.   
– Свет может повредить… – осторожно начинаю я.   
– Прекрати, Сенджу, – необычайно мягко перебивает меня голос Мадары. – Возможно, этот врач в самом деле… сумеет что-то посоветовать. Ничуть не сомневаюсь, что повредить мне ты не позволишь.   
Интонации Учихи безошибочно дают понять, что он и сам способен не позволить себе повредить. Но из деликатности об этом умалчивает.  
Дёргаю плечом, выдыхаю и послушно разматываю повязки. И не доверяю щуплому типу прикасаться к глазам Мадары, удерживая этого… кхм… врача на приличном расстоянии. Впрочем, если он повреждённую роговицу разглядеть не способен, то какой он, спрашивается, глазной врач?   
Но – судя по откровенному возгласу – очень даже способен и разглядеть, и представить степень повреждений. Очень похоже, что он в самом деле разбирается в медицине. Только Мадару я ему все равно не доверю.   
– М-да, – коротко комментирует тот, кого я предпочитаю считать настоящим врачом.   
– И что? – нетерпеливо спрашивает полицейский. – Он может видеть?   
– Совершенно исключено, – уверенно заключает врач.   
– Вообще-то могу, – возражает Учиха спокойным голосом. – Правда, окружающее воспринимается как цветные пятна округлой формы. В первый день было хуже.   
– Странно-странно, – встревает щупленький и вновь пытается шагнуть к постели, но его я и близко к Мадаре допускать не собираюсь. – Уже давно должно было пройти…   
– То есть вам известен механизм действия печатей? – вкрадчиво осведомляется Мадара, повернув к нему лицо, и свет падает прямо на глаза. Кажется, с ядом я перестарался… глаза выглядят пугающе. И не только для меня – полицейский тоже отшатывается.   
– Э-э-э… нет, что вы, что вы! – мотает головой щупленький, становясь словно меньше ростом. – Я… э-э-э… только слышал…   
– Отойдите, – командую я и сажусь рядом с Учихой. – Надо сделать перевязку заново.   
Мадара улыбается краешками губ, безропотно подчиняясь моим рукам. Врач без спроса берёт лекарства с тумбочки, принюхивается, одобрительно кивает.   
– А настой из мяты с алоэ не пробовали? – уточняет он, и я окончательно убеждаюсь, что он в самом деле медик. И что разбирается не только в местной медицине.   
– Не рискнул, – как можно равнодушнее отзываюсь я. – Боюсь, что алоэ вызовет ещё более сильное раздражение век. И у некоторых знакомых мне шиноби из клана Учиха аллергия на мяту и ментол. Активный шаринган вообще мало с чем совместим.   
– О, так в этом, наверное, дело, – слышу лихорадочный шёпот за спиной. – Шаринган, шаринган, как же я не подумал…  
Мадара чуть поворачивает голову, попутно прижавшись щекой к моей руке, и всё так же вкрадчиво осведомляется:   
– Что вы сказали?   
– Н-ничего, – быстро реагирует человечек. – Э-э-э… размышлял, что б я сделал, если б остался без зрения.   
Тонкая улыбка Мадары отчего-то заставляет всех отойти от кровати. Кроме меня – я занят перевязкой.   
– Если б я нашёл того, кто отдал приказ меня ослепить, – мягким, почти мурчащим тоном сообщает Учиха, – то нанёс бы ему тысячу мелких порезов. А потом, пока он истекает кровью, выковырял бы его глаза. И если он бы не умер от болевого шока – отрезал бы пальцы, один за одним. По фаланге.   
Чуть не выпускаю бинт из рук – судя по обрушившейся за спиной тишине, именно так кто-то убит и был.   
– Вы слышали… слышали? – спустя долгую минуту начинает верещать юркий. – Он же… он…   
– Но он же слеп! – шипит полицейский.   
– Жаль, что я не знаю, кто отдал приказ, – неискренне завершает Мадара.


	9. Chapter 9

***  
Домой мы добираемся только через неделю. Не знаю, как Мадара связался с Эверси и что ему сообщил, но наутро нас вновь навестила полиция в сопровождении безликого человека, названного защитником Мадары, а к полудню к нам пропали все имевшиеся ранее претензии. Кто-то из местного руководства даже выделил нам самодвижущееся устройство и водителя к нему, чтобы доставить до дома. «Защитник Мадары» очень внятно посоветовал им воспользоваться. Мадара, который в сторону своего защитника излучал неприкрыто ехидную улыбку, после короткого разговора наедине спорить перестал.   
Я тем более спорить не собирался – понимал мотивы руководства. И убедиться, что Жнец покинул страну, и перепроверить… физическое состояние, и выразить уважение к Арасии. Дипломатический флирт.   
Раздражала только скорость передвижения. Зрение у Мадары восстановилось полностью, хоть мы успешно скрывали это бинтами, но без автомобиля мы бы добрались до дома за пару дней.   
…главное – не вспоминать лихорадочный шёпот Мадары. _Вернёмся домой – бери и делай что хочешь._ Это он не всерьёз. Не всерьёз же. Это чтобы меня расшевелить было, а вовсе не обещание.   
…на мягком заднем сидении к вечеру так и тянет в сон, и Мадара, чьи глаза остаются забинтованными, кладёт голову мне на плечо, а потом сползает ниже… тяжёлый, гибкий, пахнущий травами, которыми я до сих пор пропитываю повязку. Мадара дремлет, устроившись у меня на коленях, а я сам дышу с некоторым трудом. И уснуть толком не удаётся. Всю неделю.   
Организм чуть поддаётся полудрёме где-то на пятый день, уже в Арасии, где дороги гладкие, надёжные, а опасности больше взяться неоткуда. Ровное движение укачивает, и я не замечаю, как сам сползаю по кожаному сидению, утыкаюсь носом в твёрдые бёдра Учихи…   
Во сне невидимый Мадара теребит мне волосы на затылке, поглаживает виски, шероховатым пальцем дразнит губы. Ловлю его палец, облизываю, тоже пытаюсь дразнить, хотя дёргать Учиху за хвостик – это от самих Учих надо безумием заразиться. О чём и сообщаю Мадаре. Он в ответ возмущается отсутствием хвостика у меня и требует отрастить волосы. Я обещаю. Разумеется, обещаю. Разве могло быть иначе?  
– А тебе что пообещать… в ответ? – вдруг усмехается Мадара.   
«Исполнить уже обещанное», – хочу сказать и, разумеется, говорю совсем другое:   
– Никаких миссий в ближайшие десять дней.   
Молчание. Так и вижу, как Мадара кусает губу, а потом зализывает укус языком.   
– Этого я обещать не могу.   
– Глаза же.   
Усмешка.   
– Я и на слух неплохо бью, – и ещё одна. – Особенно в твоих руках.  
Наверное, он ждёт, что я напрошусь на миссию, а я, не просыпаясь, лениво прикидываю, что и как сказать Эверси, чтобы Мадару не трогали. Шиноби – крайне редкий ресурс. Можно сказать, редкоземельный. За пределами Конохи встречаются лишь отдельные… экземпляры. И обращаться с ними следует бережно.   
Братья Хокаге всегда имеют в рукавах по три набора козырей. По себе знаю. А Жнец Смерти – это практически козырной туз. В большинстве партий. Эверси не будет придерживать козыри, рискуя проиграть. Уж больно высока цена поражения – по соседям это особенно видно.   
– Никому тебя не отдам, – говорю неожиданно для самого себя.   
Мозолистые пальцы мягко поглаживают скулу – там, где опасная бритва утром оставила небольшой порез. Ерунда, конечно, даже чакру не стал тратить – и зря. Потому что её тратит Мадара. Впрочем, нет, это же мне снится… во сне – можно.   
– Я вроде бы и сам отдаваться не собираюсь, – струится насмешливый голос. – Никому, кроме тебя.   
Сон ведь. Можно и не такое. И всё равно – издевательство, потому что тело реагирует более чем недвусмысленно. Ловлю твёрдую руку, сплетаю свои пальцы с чужими, целую острые костяшки и облизываю пальцы по всей длине. Потому что во сне мне это позволяют.   
Резкий толчок выдирает из сна, водитель сдавленно ругается и поясняет – извините, рытвина, и голос его откровенно намекает, что финальную часть нашего разговора он слышал. Губы Мадары кривятся в их обычной непроницаемой улыбке, а глаза завязаны. Лишь пальцы, сплетённые с моими, чуть-чуть пожимают и отпускают вновь. А потом высвобождаются, касаются моих губ, глаз, подбородка. Заставляют повернуть голову в сторону Мадары, который смотрел бы на меня – если бы не слои бинтов.   
«Ты сам отталкиваешь меня от себя», – вижу я движение его губ.   
И – румянец, почти яркий на контрасте с белоснежными витками.   
– Хочу домой, – сообщаю я в конце концов.   
– В Коноху? – неискренне улыбается Учиха.   
– Домой, – отзываюсь я. – Туда, где ты будешь… меня ждать.   
Тёмные брови дёргаются, пытаясь вынырнуть из белоснежного плена:   
«А ты уверен, что мы сейчас не дома»?

Водитель высаживает нас возле особняка и вежливо отказывается зайти. Мадара отворачивается и, всё также не снимая повязки, деактивирует защиту. По верхней границе ограды подрагивают то искры, то сполохи, и выглядит это настолько угрожающе, что наш сопровождающий торопливо прощается и уезжает прочь.   
Нас это устраивает.   
– Я помню, что обещал, – озвучивает Мадара, стягивая с головы бинты и жмурясь от слабого света. – Но, подозреваю, прямо сейчас мы оба больше всего хотим мыться и нормально спать. Тебе верхнюю ванну уступить или душ?   
Мне-то всё равно, а вот Учиха явно предпочитает купаться наверху.   
– Душ, – поэтому отзываюсь я. – Иначе засну прямо в воде.   
– Ага, – кивает он и уходит.   
А через двадцать минут, когда я успеваю сполоснуться, вытереться, подняться к себе и переодеться, – обнаруживаю, что Мадара понял мою фразу как совет и теперь спит, устроив голову на твёрдом малахитовом бортике. Ну… я и раньше подозревал, что Учихи способны спать в каких угодно условиях, но зачем же так – если можно нормально?   
– Вылезай, – командую я. – Это ты не отдохнёшь толком.   
Мутно-алые глаза смотрят недовольно, но не полыхают, и то радость. На обнажённое тело, покорно выползшее из воды, я стараюсь не пялиться. Лучше буду смотреть в глаза – алые, сонные, какие-то беззащитные.   
– Пойдём, – севшим столь же сонным голосом приказывает Мадара и выталкивает меня из ванной. А потом стискивает руку и не позволяет уйти. Глядит сначала на дверь своей комнаты, потом встряхивает влажными прядями и тянет в большую спальню. Валится на белую шкуру, не выпуская руки, вскидывает на меня недоумённый взгляд.   
Само собой, я подчиняюсь. Опускаюсь рядом с ним на шкуру, задерживаю дыхание и притягиваю к себе обнажённое тело. Мадара вжимается в меня и беззастенчиво зевает, да я и сам чувствую себя непонятно кем. Наверное, это правильно – из всего, что я мог бы потребовать после его обещания, пожелать только сон. Потому что всё остальное… это никогда нельзя требовать.   
– Ты слишком громко думаешь, – сонно замечает Мадара, натягивая на себя полу моего кимоно. – Я говорил – что захочешь, а не первое, что ляпнешь. И вообще, спать давай.   
И засыпает, зараза.   
Наверняка ведь зная, что после его слов я засну очень не сразу. 

Просыпаемся мы оба от тревоги охранной сети. Я ещё прислушиваюсь к чужому присутствию, когда Мадара морщит нос и озвучивает:   
– Ири! – зевает и поворачивается на другой бок, явно демонстрируя сон.   
Действительно – Ири. Входная дверь негромко хлопает, лёгкие шаги шелестят по комнатам нижнего этажа, потом – по лестнице. Мадара не делает никаких попыток подняться, уйти, спрятаться, а я… тоже не делаю. Жду, что он выставит меня вон. Не дожидаюсь. Может, он рассчитывал, что я сам догадаюсь?   
Дверь в спальню едва слышно шелестит о ковёр, Ири набирает воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, – выдыхает негромкое «ой» и закрывает двери. А Мадара, понимаю я запоздало, действительно спит, не притворяется.   
Девочка честно старается не производить особого шума, но слух шиноби сводит её усилия на нет. Впрочем, насчёт слуха она может быть в курсе, потому что возится только на кухне и уходит достаточно быстро. Учиха приподнимает голову, когда Ири задевает охранную сеть на выходе, и укладывается обратно.   
– Ты… настолько доверяешь ей, что…   
– Не ревнуй, – сонно отзывается Учиха. – Без огнестрельного оружия Ири опасности в принципе не представляет, а огнестрел сюда пронести невозможно.   
Да я и не…   
Вообще-то ревную.   
Вновь подгребаю к себе обнажённое тело, вжимаюсь носом в лохматую макушку, целую чёрные пряди. Закрываю глаза и думаю, что…   
…что понять Учиху – это попросту невозможно.   
…иногда я рад, что не понимаю его. 

***  
Просыпаюсь я уже поздним вечером, и Мадары рядом нет. Встревожиться не успеваю – слышу его внизу. Скорее всего, он тоже слышит, как я поднимаюсь – во всяком случае, скрываться я не пытаюсь. Умываюсь и долго гляжу в своё ошалевшее лицо, а потом старательно привожу себя в порядок. Умом понимаю, что Мадара уже видел меня всяким – и грязным, и растрёпанным, и небритым… и даже скрючившимся от боли и валяющимся на полу. И много каким до этого – в лаборатории.   
Я понимаю, что вовсе не на внешность будет смотреть Мадара, если по каким-то своим неведомым причинам он согласится… если я вообще правильно понимаю его намёки, потому что…   
Приказываю себе не думать о мотивах Учих и позволяю тщательно выбрить лицо, причесать волосы, вымыться… не думать о Мадаре, находящемся так близко, не вспоминать его тело, прижимавшееся ко мне этим утром, не видеть перед глазами его сливочную кожу… а толку-то? Всё равно вижу его длинные ресницы, чувствую на языке солоноватый пот, помню ощущение сопротивляющегося подо мной тела…   
…не думать о мотивах Учихи, сказавшего утром – _«Что захочешь, а не что первым ляпнешь»_.   
Легко сказать – не думать. А как это сделать?   
И… есть ещё одно, о чём я Мадаре не рассказал. А наверное – надо.   
Из ванной я выползаю со смутной надеждой, что буду готов к любому развитию событий. Угу, учитывая, что развитие событий будет зависеть от Учихи, а это значит – крайне непредсказуемо. С любым другим… человеком вариантов развития событий было бы ровно два – либо подтверждение, что он согласен, либо отказ. По крайней мере, я сам никаких других вариантов придумать не способен. Но ничуть не сомневаюсь, что у Мадары фантазия на порядок более богатая.   
– И ты ещё жаловался, что я долго плещусь в ванной? – встречает меня внизу возмущённый возглас Учихи. – Пошли ужинать, Ири нам наготовила как обычно.   
– Я разве когда-то жаловался? – слабо удивляюсь я.   
Учиха оборачивается и смотрит на меня пристальным взглядом. Вздыхает:   
– Часто, – и усмехается, – ты слишком громко думаешь, я же говорил.   
Вот же… зараза.   
– И о чём я думаю сейчас?   
Мадара вновь глядит мне в лицо, чуть изгибает бровь, улыбается – так только он умеет, ехидно и надменно. Скользит ко мне, неторопливо и неотвратимо, как… как Учиха же. Тёмно-красные глаза оказываются совсем близко, и я чисто профессионально замечаю, что сосуды пришли в норму. Последствий от яда вроде бы не осталось.   
– Вот прямо сейчас – про медицину, – шепчут мне яркие губы с чуть заметными следами от зубов. – А до этого традиционно гадал, что такого Учиха мог задумать.   
– Почти правильно, – отзываюсь я, удивляясь, насколько севшим кажется мой голос. – Я запрещал себе об этом думать.   
– Почему?   
– Потому что мне всё равно. Я… приму любое твоё решение.   
Чёрные ресницы, которые я вижу в каждом сне, чуть вздрагивают, прежде чем скрыть тёмно-алый омут, вновь вздрагивают, прежде чем вновь подняться.   
– Да это я уже и так понял, – улыбается Мадара уголками губ. – Почему _пришлось_ запрещать?   
– А… ну… интересно же – что решил.   
Он оказывается ещё ближе – так, что я вижу мелкую сеточку тонких морщинок у глаз, и чувствую травяной запах купленного для него мыла, и ощущаю тепло его тела, чуть приглушённое плотным кимоно. Он ниже меня, и подсознательно я склоняю лицо, в какой-то странной надежде ожидая, что он потянется ко мне губами. Или хотя бы просто – потянется.   
Его ладонь, сухая, горячая, мозолисто-шероховатая, касается свежевыбритой щеки. Светлые зубы чуть прикусывают губу – его губу, не мою, а в тёмных глазах лениво ворочаются багряно-алые узоры. Тонкая улыбка искривляет рот, но не добирается до глаз – наверное, шаринган не одобряет веселье.   
– Я уже сказал, что решил, – сообщают мне странно улыбающиеся губы. – Если у тебя вдруг возникли проблемы с памятью – приготовишь соответствующий настой. И выпьешь. А сейчас пойдём ужинать. 

Разумеется, я подчиняюсь. Любопытно, существует ли в природе такое требование Мадары, которому я не подчинюсь? Размышляю об этом, отделяя от костей слабо прожаренное филе рыбы – похоже, что Ири была слишком смущена и спешила оставить нас наедине как можно быстрее.   
Наверное, я откажусь нападать на Коноху. Но вообразить не могу, зачем бы Мадаре она сейчас была нужна.   
– Твоего лекарства тут, случайно, нет? – с нескрываемой надеждой интересуется несостоявшийся Хокаге Конохи, отодвигая тарелку. – Я бы выпил.   
– Оно быстро портится, – прикидываю я и кошусь на часы. – Могу попытаться успеть купить. Но вряд ли успею.   
– Завтра, – мотает он головой. – Жил же я как-то… до тебя. Даже выживал.   
– Выжил ты скорее… вопреки моим действиям, – не удерживаюсь я.   
Мадара чуть изгибает бровь:   
– В смысле, после битвы с Хаширамой у меня рана сама собой перевязалась? – он перегибается через стол, и тёмные, одновременно злые и шальные, глаза вновь оказываются совсем близко. – У тебя проблем с памятью точно нет? А то помнишь лишь… отдельные моменты. Или хочешь помнить… только их?   
Кровь приливает к щекам, потому что в этих дурманящих глазах я вижу не то насмешку, не то упрёк – мол, может, ты помнишь лишь то, что тебе понравилось?   
Может, именно о таком Мадара говорил – слишком громко думать?  
– С твоей раной я всё сделал правильно, – отвечаю я на эти громкие мысли. – Поэтому мне там нечего вспоминать. А всё остальное… я хотел бы… всё иначе.   
– Чтобы смог забыть?  
Вновь краснею, хотя сейчас – вот головой могу ручаться – Учиха просто издевался.   
– Разве тебя возможно забыть?   
Мадара вновь взмахивает своими ресницами, тем самым способом, от которого мне сносит крышу, потом преувеличенно серьёзно отвечает:   
– Не знаю. Не пробовал.   
Точно издевается. Наверное, надо обидеться или ещё хоть как-то отреагировать, потому что… ну нельзя же так долго бить в одну точку, причём самую болевую. Хотя… Мадаре… Мадаре – можно.   
Учиха чуть вздыхает, а потом медленно выдыхает, так, что воздух с его губ касается моего лица.   
– Все Сенджу удивительно упрямы, – негромко сообщает он общеизвестную, в общем-то, вещь. – И предсказуемы. В плохом смысле. Например, если бы я сказал, что тебя забыть не смогу, – ты бы не улыбнулся польщённо, как это обычно делает твой брат, а вновь начал винить себя за лабораторию.   
Э… и вот как это понимать? То есть насчёт моей реакции Мадара прав абсолютно – в самом деле, именно про лабораторию бы и подумал. Но… тогда какую реакцию сам Мадара хотел бы от меня? Не хаширамовской же суперулыбки. Я же не…   
– Кстати, о Хашираме, – отодвигаюсь подальше, потому что иначе думать точно не смогу и быть благородным, даже по отношению к брату, тоже. – Он до сих пор не отдал Мито кулон.   
Мадара тоже отодвигается и глядит на меня с нечитаемым выражением в глазах.  
– Беру назад свои слова о предсказуемости, – наконец озвучивает он. – Это вот к чему было? Мне мчаться в Коноху и вправлять твоему брату мозги? Так я же шиноби, а не божество.   
Очень хочется уцепиться за это его недоумение, сказать, что я ляпнул глупость, воспользоваться, в конце концов, данным мне обещанием… я же буду лучше Хаширамы… потому что я последовал за Мадарой, и нашёл его, и не променяю его ни на какую власть и стабильность, да вообще ни на что. Пообещать заботу, любовь, всё, что он захочет, – за шанс доказать.   
Только рано или поздно, но Мадара захочет навестить своих. И встретит Хашираму. А как я буду после этого смотреть в глаза брату? Да и Мадара… тоже захочет посмотреть мне в глаза.   
– Он считает тебя мёртвым.   
– Э-э-э… я как бы догадываюсь, – кивает Учиха. – Вообще-то он мне в сердце целился. И почти попал.   
– Он сам носит свой кулон, Мадара, – шепчу я, но Мадара слышит, потому как вдруг оказывается совсем рядом, и я не удерживаюсь, обнимаю его тело, прячу лицо в жёсткие волосы, украдкой целую чёрные пряди. – Ему некому отдать кулон, потому что тот, кто должен его носить, – мёртв.   
Мадара молчит, и вот всё бы отдал за эту его невероятную способность «слышать громкие мысли». Потому что я слышу лишь биение его сердца. Потом он чуть поворачивается в моих объятиях и обхватывает руками мою грудь. Неторопливо поднимает голову, ловит мой взгляд:   
– Хаширама считает меня мёртвым. Он не может отдать кулон возлюбленному, который мёртв.   
– Да, – киваю, ожидая, что сейчас моё невероятное чудо выскользнет из моих рук.   
И надеюсь, что Учиха… я же не умею предсказывать действия Учих, их никто не может предсказывать! Пожалуйста, Небо, пусть я в очередной раз ошибусь, пусть Мадара скажет… что угодно скажет, но не упрекнёт в моём долгом молчании, не предложит вернуться в Коноху, не…   
– И я должен прям щас, в одних сандалиях и кимоно, мчаться в Коноху отбирать у Хаширамы родовой кулон? – ехидно уточняет Мадара. Жмурюсь, потому что кивнуть не в состоянии, но Мадара так и стоит, обнимая, и голос звучит так, будто в нём поровну смешали смех и ярость. – Я не понял, я что, единственный знакомый Хашираме покойник?   
Наверное, надо бы отойти, отпустить Учиху. Ещё бы силы на такое отыскать.   
– Не притворяйся, будто… о чувствах Хаширамы не догадываешься.   
– Не притворяюсь. О чувствах Хаширамы мне догадываться незачем, я и так знаю, кому он кулон… не подарил. Хотя возможность была. И да, он действительно мёртв. В отличие от меня. И только не вздумай вновь начать себя в чём-то винить – потому что это Хаширама выбрал династический брак вместо Изуны. 

Молчу. Не знаю, что сказать. И – опять же – Мадара лучше меня самого понимает мои чувства, раз уж предупредил, что я опять начну обвинять себя. Потому что винить себя есть в чём… оказывается, я не только отнял у Мадары брата, но ещё и Хашираму лишил… но ведь Хаширама…   
– Между прочим, – вползает голос Мадары в мои мысли, – твой брат имел шанс спасти жизнь человека, которому – вроде бы как – в любви клялся.   
Вот именно этого я понять и не могу.   
– Ты же там был, ты слышал, что сказал…   
– Угу. Ты меня много спрашивал, когда меч из груди вытаскивал? – пальцы Мадары мягко касаются затылка, перебирают волоски, успокаивают. – У Изуны было право решать свою судьбу, но право бороться у Хаширамы никто не отбирал. Он сам выбрал, так что… пусть теперь сам таскает ваш кулон.   
– Прости меня.   
Подозреваю, что Мадара понимает – о чём я прошу. Слишком серьёзными остаются его глаза. Но губы ехидно изгибаются:   
– Ага. Ты должен был сначала реанимировать меня, привести в сознание – а потом поинтересоваться, надо ли продолжать лечение. И если откажусь – вернуть всё как было.   
Смеюсь, с облегчением ощущая чужой смех под своей ладонью, прижимаю Мадару к себе ещё крепче, осторожно касаюсь его жёстких волос, сначала ладонью, потом губами. Тело остро реагирует на близость самого прекрасного в этом мире человека, и приходится поворачиваться так, чтобы мой Учиха этого не заметил. Мадара чуть склоняет голову, вновь глядя своими невозможными глазами, и чуть-чуть приоткрывает рот, словно собираясь задать вопрос, но сомневаясь – стоит ли спрашивать о чём-то идиота-Сенджу.   
И тогда спрашиваю я:   
– Можно? – пальцем проводя по изгибу чужой губы. Понимаю, что… нельзя о таком просить, но и удержаться ведь невозможно.   
– Мне кажется, я уже отвечал, – замечает Мадара, дождавшись, когда я уберу руку.   
– Ответь ещё раз… пожалуйста.   
Ощущаю себя… ну, совсем уж идиотом. И думаю, что на месте Мадары я бы давно развернулся и ушёл, потому что… потому что сам же почти уговариваю Мадару отказаться. А Учиха с его взрывным характером сейчас оттолкнёт меня и скажет – я передумал.   
– Ты боишься себя или за меня? – спрашивает Учиха вместо этого.   
Вот как они вообще с такой логикой выживают? И как мне выживать – рядом с ним?  
– Я боюсь тебя, Мадара, – говорю честную правду. – Боюсь, что оттолкну. Я не смогу жить, если тебя не будет рядом.   
А потом сам себе напоминаю, что это – эмоциональный шантаж. Что я выдираю из Мадары обещание остаться со мной, даже если ему будет плохо… даже если я не смогу доставить ему удовольствие… даже если я пробужу его кошмары…   
– Сделай так, чтобы я не захотел уходить, – усмехается Мадара, и где-то среди тёмного багрянца змеятся алые искры. – Или настолько не уверен в себе?  
Ответить я не успеваю – Мадара толкает меня в грудь, почти усаживая на край стола, и тут же шагает следом, не позволяя отдалиться.   
– Я цел и невредим, Тобирама, – почти шипит он. – Не истекаю кровью и не подыхаю от истощения чакры. Даже если – если! – ты свяжешь меня, я смогу разорвать верёвки. И наручники смогу. Что, что ты можешь сделать против моей воли?   
– Причинить тебе боль.   
Брови Мадары изумлённо выгибаются, и я догадываюсь, что со мной может сделать Учиха, которого заподозрили в страхе перед болью. И прежде чем он успевает ответить, прижимаю его к себе и тянусь к его губам, и даже почти касаюсь. Только ладони Мадары упираются мне в плечи, удерживая, и эти вот самые желанные губы шепчут с какой-то незнакомой насмешливостью:   
– Ты знаешь, что мы целуем только возлюбленных?   
Не знал… мне больно, и я сейчас не представляю, что делать, как реагировать, почему Мадара всё ещё прижимается ко мне, почему… его губы находятся близко-близко от моих, и он медленно делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем выдохнуть мне в лицо, и это горячее дыхание, кажется, опаляет диафрагму изнутри.   
Не знаю, на что я рассчитывал, представляя, как буду медленно соблазнять Учиху, как начну с осторожных прикосновений, с бережных поцелуев, с медленных ласк… какая там медленность, какая осторожность? Рассудок вспыхивает в пламени костра и осыпается хлопьями пепла, самоконтроля не остаётся ни на чуть, я смутно сознаю, что беззастенчиво прижимаюсь к Мадаре и целую его подбородок, глаза, крылья носа, вновь глаза, переносицу, гладкую линию челюсти… тяну его на себя, падая на стол, переворачиваю нас обоих, подминая под себя…   
…и лишь звон разбившегося стекла приводит в чувство.   
Мадара ошалело глядит на меня, потом садится и задумчиво смотрит на пол. Встряхивает головой, переводит взгляд на моё лицо, облизывает губы. Искусанные, распухшие, яркие – ещё ярче обычного. На бледных обычно щеках пламенеет румянец, багряные глаза сияют алыми углями – из того самого костра, что испепелил мой разум. Я и сам непроизвольно облизываюсь, не в силах отвести взгляд от пылающего призрака огня.   
– В спальню, – предлагает Мадара хриплым голосом, от которого по коже бегут мурашки. – У тебя ничего бьющегося там нет?

В спальню мы добираемся… очень небыстро. Потому что обнимаемся по дороге, и скидываем мешающие части одежды, и вновь прижимаемся, и я не представляю, как эта светлая кожа удерживает под собой жидкий огонь. Мадара с каждой секундой кажется всё более безумным и яростным, а вот мне наконец-то удаётся начать мыслить… хоть как-то. И даже сообразить, что масло я оставлял только в двух местах, но в ванной нам будет неудобно. И на полу, наверное, тоже не… не очень.   
Мадара позволяет довести себя до спальни, и я даже догадываюсь, почему он не захотел к себе – снимать слои защиты сейчас будет проблематично. Есть в нашей беспечности серьёзные плюсы, но вслух я об этом не буду… не сейчас, когда Мадара сдёргивает с моей кровати атласное покрывало вместе с одеялом, а я толкаю его на гладкие прохладные простыни.   
И падаю сверху, ощущая, будто лечу в бездну. Но не собираясь удерживаться.   
Вдыхаю, пьянея, знакомый запах тела, губами пробую кожу, трусь лицом о твёрдые кубики накачанного пресса, ощущая ответную дрожь. Мышцы под моими пальцами напряжены и не желают расслабляться… я не могу винить Мадару в недоверии. Только не я. Он и так… всего и так – слишком.   
Не тороплюсь, возвращаюсь назад, губами ласкаю затвердевшие соски – и убеждаюсь, что отклика это почти не вызывает. Ну что, бывает и так. Значит, буду искать другие чувствительные точки. Только не торопиться. Я не собираюсь за один раз захватить всё – и наутро остаться ни с чем.   
Впрочем, у меня на эту ночь совсем другие планы. Надеюсь, что нежданные для Мадары. И – надеюсь – что они окажутся приятными.   
Вновь ладонями и губами скольжу вниз, почти не отрывая лицо от горячей кожи – не могу оторваться, и не хочу, и не обязан. Мадара же позволяет, а я даже близко не приближаюсь к той черте, где может начаться боль. Пусть у Мадары, как у любого воина, высокий болевой порог, пусть он не боится и не может бояться боли – я не стану этого проверять. Разве что потом… очень потом. Когда мы оба будем безвариантно знать, что это игра, а не битва.   
В первый раз Мадара захлёбывается воздухом в момент, когда мой язык обводит впадину пупка и ныряет внутрь. Тонкие пальцы стискивают простынь, а я плечом, прижатым к чреслам Мадары, ощущаю самый желанный отклик. Повторяю ласку, уже увереннее, и ещё… да, да, мой прекрасный, я здесь… я доставлю тебе любое удовольствие, которого ты пожелаешь.   
Скольжу ещё ниже, по дорожке чёрных жёстких волос, языком черчу линию на горячей пульсирующей плоти, и Мадара вновь задыхается, явно пытаясь не то сказать что-то, не то возмутиться. Никогда и никого не ласкал вот так… не было у меня такого желания. Слизывая с головки перламутровые капли, я радуюсь, что Мадара не воспримет это как… как компенсацию. В те проклятые дни к такому я его не принуждал… хотел, чего уж тут, но не рискнул. Сейчас я благодарю за это всех известных богов.   
– Тобирама… ты не обязан… не надо, – в тёмных глазах светятся алые спирали, затягивающие водовороты смерти и мечты…   
Он чуть сгибает ногу в колене, и моя щека прижата к его бедру… я буквально ощущаю раздирающие его желание закрыться, оттолкнув меня, и намерение раздвинуть ноги, подчиняясь.   
Я не хочу, чтобы он разрывался на части. То есть хочу – но не от такого.   
– Люблю тебя, – повторяю и пальцами ласкаю горячую плоть, размазывая по ней выступившую влагу. Потом тянусь к изголовью и нащупываю флакон масла. – Мадара, я никогда не причиню боли тебе.   
Он прикрывает глаза, кивая, и чуть прикусывает губу. Его бёдра дрожат, пока он борется сам с собой, а я торопливо выдавливаю масло на пальцы и скольжу себе за спину. Час назад, размышляя о сегодняшней ночи, я вымыл себя, растянул, как сумел, и смазал, но Мадара – вряд ли опытный любовник, так что смазка лишней не окажется.   
Осёдлываю сильные бёдра, направляя его плоть в себя, и сам захлёбываюсь, одновременно от давления на кольцо мышц и от багряных вихрей в распахнувшихся глазах. Чужие ладони стискивают мне бёдра, жёстко, до боли, то ли пытаясь насадить, то ли – удержать. Больно, но я не вырываюсь… медленно опускаюсь вниз, впервые в своей жизни впуская в своё тело чужую плоть. Больно, горячо, пьяно, тяжело… хорошо, невыразимо хорошо. Срывающийся ритм сердца под пальцами сбивает мой пульс, срывающиеся с искусанных губ хрипы отдаются в моих лёгких, алое безумие чужих глаз кружит мне мысли… и плевать на боль в теле, тело можно исцелить, а вот это – сердце под ладонью, капля крови на прокушенной губе, влажные ресницы вокруг алых колодцев… самое редкое сокровище, не догнать, не найти, не достать… тьма и огонь, горизонт и рассвет… моё сердце, моя душа, моё тело – они твои. Бери.   
И словно в ответ на мои мысли Мадара разжимает пальцы, ладонями заглаживает отметины на бёдрах, гладит поясницу, ягодицы, вновь поясницу и бёдра… обхватывает мою возбуждённую плоть и ласкает нежно-нежно, так что я вновь задыхаюсь.   
– Тебе… нравится? – слышу едва различимый шёпот. Мадара из неведомой тактичности пытается скрыть в нём своё изумление… жаль, что безуспешно.   
Он не верит, что это может быть приятным. Я его понимаю.   
– Нравится, – хрипловато отзываюсь я, толкаясь в ласкающую руку. Потом набираюсь смелости и прошу: – Поцелуй меня.   
_«Мы целуем только возлюбленных»_ , – всплывает в моей голове.   
Ладони Мадары вновь скользят по моим бокам, по спине и назад, а потом сжимают сильнее – и мы, не разделяясь, переворачиваемся на просторной постели. Плоть Мадары жестковато толкается глубже – инстинктивно дёргаюсь назад, в складки ткани, а потом заставляю себя расслабиться и развести ноги. Багряный взгляд опускается вниз, туда, где наши тела слиты в одно, Мадара чуть отдаляется, удерживая себя на вытянутых руках. Отводит бёдра назад – я дрожу, представляя, что видят сейчас самые безумные в мире глаза, – потом давление внутрь нарастает, мучительно медленно растягивая меня. Сам уже не знаю, чего хочу, – то ли чтобы эти ощущения длились-длились-длились, наполняя жизнью моё сердце, то ли чтобы Мадара уже сорвался, превратив медленную пытку в разрывающий взрыв. И секундой позже Мадара срывается, чуть отведя бёдра и ударяя изнутри… попадая на ту самую точку, о которой я читал в некоторых трактатах и не находил у себя… кричу, выгибаясь, и тело надо мной тут же замирает в каменной неподвижности.   
– Больно? – хрипло выдыхает Учиха, и я торопливо мотаю головой:  
– Ещё… – изумляюсь звучанию собственного голоса и для надёжности обвиваю ногами чужие бёдра.   
А потом выгибаюсь дугой, вжимая свою пульсирующую плоть в его живот. Сам сообразит, что… в общем, сообразит.   
Движения возобновляются, вновь медленные и осторожные. Тяжёлое, из одних мышц состоящее тело вдавливает меня в твёрдую постель, жёсткие губы исследуют мои плечи, ключицы, шею. Новый толчок, такой же сильный, как тот, – и снова медленное скольжение. Алые глаза напротив моих – удар изнутри, выбивающий из лёгких воздух, – и медленный темп. Теряюсь в глазах, пытаясь понять, чего добивается Мадара. Мстит? Изучает? Каждый нерв звенит струной, и Мадара попадает по ним вразнобой, раздирая душу и сердце. Месть? Неопытность? Любопытство?   
Боль в теле давно растворилась в выплеске адреналина с эндорфинами напополам. Хотя ничуть не сомневаюсь, что к утру мне понадобятся все мои целительские навыки. Плевать. Ни о чём не жалею и не буду жалеть – лишь не хватает поцелуев. Того, что превратит непонятный акт в любовь.   
Но для этого Учихам нужно любить.   
Сухие губы касаются моих век… я что – плачу? Нет… это не слёзы…   
– Мне хорошо, Мадара, – шепчу, не уверенный, что он способен ещё слышать, и ладонями глажу округлые плечи, стискиваю сотни раз размятые мной мышцы. – Всё хорошо… сильнее…   
Выгибаюсь навстречу очередному жёсткому толчку, открываясь полностью. Я твой. Весь. Бери. Мне это нужнее, чем тебе…  
…спасибо… ещё… да… так… сильнее же…   
И в тот момент, когда я могу только слабо стонать, беззвучно умоляя о большем, – мои губы накрывает чужой рот, и твёрдый язык проникает внутрь, жадно лаская нёбо. Кричу, вновь выгибаясь, плечи до боли вжимаются в жёсткий матрас, бёдра приподнимаются над постелью и болезненно ударяются о матрас в очередном ударе, горячие ладони стискивают мои ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, и следующий толчок проникает так глубоко, что дыхание перехватывает. Весь воздух, что есть у меня, забирает Мадара. От поцелуя кружит голову, вдохнуть я не могу, в глазах темнеет, а Учиха снова начинает игру с ритмом – только у меня уже никаких сил не остаётся. Воздух на освобождённых губах кажется кусаче-холодным, взгляд заволакивает алая спираль тьмы, и новый удар толкает меня именно туда, в пылающий водоворот, в глаз багряного урагана. Я пытаюсь удержаться на краю этой пропасти, я хочу ощутить наслаждение Мадары, я хочу услышать срывающийся шёпот с его губ и его же крик – и не удерживаюсь.   
И багряные небеса смыкаются над моей головой. 

Пелена беспамятства вокруг меня расползается клочками. Приятная расслабленность каждой мышцы. Заметная чувствительность зацелованных губ. Остывающая влага вокруг слегка саднящего ануса.   
Пустота вокруг меня.   
Мне не на что жаловаться, мне не в чем никого упрекать, но всё же это больно – приходить в себя в одиночестве и пустоте. Даже если знаю, что сам бросал Мадару… в куда более повреждённом состоянии.   
Учихи умеют мстить.   
Сенджу не умеют отступать.   
Буквально секундой позже скрипит лестница под едва слышными шагами, и дверь беззвучно отворяется, пропуская Мадару. У него что-то в руках, я не различаю и не понимаю – пока прохладная ткань не касается моего лица.   
– Ты очнулся? – негромко спрашивает меня Учиха, и в его голосе отчётливо звучит тревога. – Очень больно?   
Я всё-таки идиот – сознаюсь я сам себе. Даже в голову не пришло, что моё состояние Мадара машинально примерит на свой опыт. И выводы будет делать исходя из него.   
– Мне хорошо, я же говорил, – голос хриплый и слабый, но даже я не слышу в нём ноток боли. – Мадара… не надо за меня волноваться.   
Хочу добавить, что я всё-таки шиноби, а не кисейная барышня… не говорю. Мне, если честно, приятны ласкающие движения ткани по моему телу, и волнение Мадары тоже приятно.   
– Ты ж за меня волнуешься, – фыркает моё личное счастье и властным движением заставляет перевернуться на живот.   
Подчиняюсь. И даже послушно раздвигаю ноги – сейчас уж точно стесняться нечего. Намеренной боли Мадара мне не причинит, я чувствую, ненамеренную… я прощу. Не такая уж высокая цена за эти мягкие движения и осторожные касания. Жёсткие волосы щекочут мне спину, горячие губы втягивают кожу на пояснице. Влажная ткань скользит меж ягодиц, стирая свидетельства чужой страсти. Каждое прикосновение там вызывает дрожь – кожа стала слишком чувствительной и… в общем, просто слишком. Но и отказаться от прикосновений я не в силах.   
– Тебе нужно какое-нибудь лекарство? – отставляя миску с водой в сторону, спрашивает Мадара меня. – Я принесу, только скажи – что и где взять.   
Мне нравятся интонации его голоса – сейчас. Небеса, наверное, если б я не был влюблён в него столько лет – влюбился бы сейчас. Просто за… такое вот. За то, что он может быть – таким.   
– Мне нужен ты, – срывается с губ прежде, чем успеваю подумать, как это прозвучит. – Мадара, просто… будь рядом. Сейчас мне нужно только это.   
Я ещё не успеваю закончить, а горячее тело уже вытягивается рядом со мной, и тёплые руки обнимают, поглаживая, прижимая, стискивая. От Мадары всё ещё пахнет спермой и потом – он сам даже не успел сполоснуться. Кожа солёная на вкус и разгорячённая.   
– Ты потерял сознание, – негромко шепчет он мне куда-то в шею.   
Я теряюсь. Вообще-то довести возлюбленного до беспамятства от удовольствия – это едва ли не высшая заслуга любовника. А потом мне становится страшно – до меня у Мадары хоть какой-то опыт вообще был? Потому что со мной – это совершенно не опыт.   
– Такое бывает, – шепчу я в ответ. – Хотя я до сих пор только слышал о подобных случаях. И… могу я кое о чём попросить тебя?   
– О чём угодно, – предельно серьёзно отзывается он, хотя мышцы под моими пальцами напрягаются. Параноик.   
– Никогда не… не уходи – так. Не оставляй меня, ладно?   
Мадара отстраняется и нечитаемым взглядом изучает моё лицо. Потом опускает ресницы:   
– Ты обиделся, что я ушёл, да? Прости. Я не подумал, что это может быть понято как… что я тебя просто бросил.   
Если опыта у Мадары нет ни с кем… мне становится ещё страшнее. Но он же здесь, рядом… и всё, что я могу сейчас сделать, чтобы не испортить то, что есть, – это быть честным с ним. Во всём.   
– Я не обиделся, – сознаюсь я негромко. – Я испугался. И гадал, что ж я сделал не так, что вновь тебя оттолкнул.   
Сухие губы скользят по самой границе моих волос, а потом сильные руки заставляют лечь на постель, и тёплое тело обвивает собой. Мадара ниже меня ростом и легче, и вообще, оказывается, мне нравится ощущать его вес, когда он вот так укладывает голову мне на грудь.   
– Больше не уйду, – негромко обещает он мне и тут же уточняет: – Без серьёзных на то причин.   
Ну да, если есть возможность сделать оговорку – надо её сделать. Учиха.   
– Я тебя люблю, – шепчу я, когда потоки нашей чакры сливаются в единую дремлющую сеть. 

***  
Первое, что я вижу, открыв глаза, – дымчато-алые водовороты и бездонно-чёрные бездны в обрамлении длинных острых ресниц. Красиво до безумия… красиво как безумие.   
Губы Мадары чуть улыбаются – наверное, в ответ на мой взгляд.   
– Можно? – спрашивает он непонятно о чём, но я, не задумываясь, опускаю веки в согласии.   
Тонкие пальцы бережно касаются моей щеки, обрисовывают линии скулы, височные кости, надбровную дугу, спинку носа… будто запоминая, как оно – на ощупь. Или вспоминая… хотя нет, за время своей «слепоты» Мадара мне лицо почти не трогал. По крайней мере – не так. Я бы запомнил.   
– Жизнь готов отдать ради того, чтобы просыпаться вот так, – сознаюсь, когда мозолистые подушечки пальцев касаются моих губ.   
– Только попробуй! – вполголоса шипит Учиха и тянется ко мне всем телом. Гибким, сильным и возбуждённым.   
И я позволяю, хотя ощущения между ягодиц мало способствуют возбуждению. Пусть. Плевать. Лишь бы…   
Звон охранной сети раскидывает нас в стороны. Глаза, только что плавившиеся томной дымкой, вспыхивают ночным костром, тонкие ноздри хищно дёргаются, пока Мадара прислушивается. Потом морщится:   
– Эверси.   
Не особо присматриваясь, тянет к себе первое попавшееся из одежды – мой домашний халат – и закутывается в него. Я немного выше Мадары и ощутимо шире в плечах и в кости, но Учиха всё равно умудряется выглядеть как король в длинной мантии, а не как наёмник в одежде с чужого плеча. А вообще мне нравится, как Мадара выглядит в моей одежде.   
Кстати, нормальную одежду ему тоже нужно будет подобрать.   
Одеваюсь, пока Мадара уходит встречать нашего гостя, торопливо активирую лёгкую восстанавливающую печать – наивно надеясь, что Учиха не заметит, – и тоже спускаюсь вниз. Здороваюсь, ощущаю на себе оценивающий неприятный взгляд и ничуть не сомневаюсь, что необходимые выводы Эверси для себя уже сделал. Впрочем, само собой – Ири ведь вчера нас видела. Мадара тоже поворачивается ко мне и чуть суживает глаза – но он-то явно разглядывает лёгкий флёр чакры, оставшийся после исцеления.   
– Я рад, что слухи о вашей слепоте оказались… не вполне точными, – тем временем хищно улыбается брат Хокаге, едва не наматывая круги вокруг Учихи. Мадара бесстрастно улыбается в ответ – он тоже быстро делает необходимые выводы. Да и… какие ещё выводы тут могут быть?   
– Я против новой миссии, – сразу заявляю я, и в льдисто-серой радужке, и в багряно-красном шарингане одинаково вспыхивает искреннее недоумение. – Господин Эверси, у Мадары вот-вот наступит истощение чакры. Она и так едва восстановилась.   
Учиха негромко шипит сквозь зубы нечто на тему крови Индры и разных частей Ашуры и лишь потом переходит на местный язык:  
– Это не смертельно.   
Эверси вскидывает бровь и косится на меня.   
– Это опасно для способностей шиноби, – отзываюсь я и надеюсь, это заставит всерьёз задуматься о целесообразности миссии. В конце концов, второго Мадары у Эверси нет. И не будет.   
Тот молчит несколько секунд, явно просчитывая последствия. Вздыхает. Без спроса проходит в зал с ирисовым окном и спокойно садится в пыльное продавленное кресло. Судя по тому, насколько привычно он это всё проделывает и насколько равнодушно Мадара относится к вторжению в личное пространство, – их отношения спокойно позволяют такое поведение.   
Вновь давлю в себе неуместный всплеск ревности. Да, я хочу быть для Мадары единственным во всех смыслах, и единственным другом в том числе. Но Учиха никогда не согласится скромно сидеть в четырёх стенах и не высовываться. Ни ради кого. Да я и не попрошу.  
– Я сейчас в… странном положении, – сообщает Эверси негромко. – С одной стороны, терять такого специалиста, как вы, господин Мадара, мне совершенно ни к чему. С другой… о настолько надёжном алиби для господина Мадары я, если честно, давно мечтал. Нам необходимо ликвидировать… одну личность, препятствующую завершению войны в сопредельном нам государстве. Но мне совершенно не нужно, чтобы об участии Арасии знали… или хотя бы подозревали. По официальным оценкам врачей из Толата, ваша слепота продлится ещё не менее семи-десяти дней, и потом будет неспешный период восстановления. Кстати, да. В самом деле, будет замечательно, если восстанавливаться вы будете месяца… три?   
– Ариклег? – непонятно спрашивает Мадара.   
Эверси кивает, я вспоминаю, что герцог Ариклег – один из самых влиятельных соратников принца Кейира, претендента на трон Окамэна, и лишь тогда соображаю, что своевременность такой миссии Мадара мог просчитать ещё по дороге из Толата.   
Хорошо ещё, если не по пути в Толат.   
Тонкие черты лица заостряются, словно становясь маской коршуна, бледные губы стягиваются в узкую линию, взгляд окончательно скрывает застывший рисунок из чёрных завитков на алом фоне. Маска смерти – зачастую последнее, что видели тысячи моих предков и сородичей, долгие века сражавшихся против Учих. Мне бы ненавидеть, а я всё равно любуюсь. Да и… в конце концов, учиший счёт к нам вряд ли короче.   
– Я справлюсь, – кивает Учиха и берёт из рук Эверси узкую папку с бумагами. – Но после… я хочу отпуск.   
– Безусловно, – в ответ кивает брат Хокаге, и в его голосе отчётливо ощущается улыбка. – Пока ваш целитель официально не позволит вам вернуться к работе. А сейчас, – он вновь окидывает меня вдумчивым взглядом и отворачивается к Мадаре, – мне кажется, не в наших интересах, чтобы вас заметили… э-э-э… на улице. Мой автомобиль ждёт у ворот. Сколько времени вам потребуется на сборы?   
Собираюсь сказать, что заметить Учиху, который этого не желает, способен только шиноби высочайшего класса, – и прикусываю язык. Там, в засаде на севере Окамэна, нас ждали как раз шиноби – пусть даже слабые и почти необученные. Но где гарантия, что гораздо более квалифицированные не следят за нашим домом?   
– Семь минут, – отзывается Мадара и идёт к выходу. И оборачивается уже у самой арки проёма: – Я ненадолго. Обещаю.


	10. Chapter 10

***  
Следующие дни проходят на удивление тихо. За первые часы отсутствия Мадары я успеваю придумать себе уйму поводов для волнений, но ни один из них не выдерживает столкновения с реальностью. Больше всего меня беспокоит болтливая Ири, но та лишь осторожно спрашивает о самочувствии Учихи и уточняет, может быть, хотя бы на время болезни он позволит убирать в своей комнате. Я заверяю, что как раз сейчас – точно не позволит, и девушку это ничуть не удивляет.   
Дважды заглядывают врачи – оба раза сначала вежливо уточняют, нужна ли помощь или лекарства мне, и лишь потом – в какие сроки я мог бы посетить сложного пациента хотя бы для диагностики. Договариваюсь, что через две недели – понятия не имею, какое «ненадолго» обещал мне Учиха, и сомневаюсь, что Эверси в данном случае ставил жёсткие сроки. Но к моменту, как я выйду из дома, Мадара уже должен достаточно спокойно ходить хотя бы в пределах двора.   
Свободное – слишком свободное – время я трачу на обустройство лаборатории в мансарде, составление перечня всего, что в лаборатории должно быть, некоторые мелкие разработки и опыты – в основном по замене труднодоступных тут компонентов на что-нибудь иное. Понятно, что с возможностями Эверси труднодоступность – понятие растяжимое, но я не хочу слишком сильно зависеть от него. К тому же местные аналоги разных препаратов порой не хуже, чем коноховские, – просто нужны в иной форме или дозировке. И это все надо проверять.   
Наконец-то доходят руки и до полупустого подвала – в мадаровский арсенал я не пытаюсь лезть (в самом деле – испепелит), но свободного места хватает для нескольких тренажёров. Потом, когда Мадара вернётся, потребуется обсудить возможность для зала, экранирующего энергию чакры, – тогда можно будет тренироваться всерьёз, с отработкой полноценных боевых техник. Я вижу, куда и как в вязь учишьей защиты можно добавить внутренние системы безопасности, но без согласия Учихи я не стану вплетать в охрану дома сложные экранирующие элементы. В итоге мне остаётся доступной лишь система, тренирующая физические параметры – силу, ловкость, гибкость, и, закончив тренировку, я уже прикидываю схему, позволяющую дополнительно подтягивать скорость реакций. Но результат мне нравится даже в нынешнем виде – за два часа тренировки я выкладываюсь всерьез. Споласкиваясь под жёсткими струями воды, я размышляю, может ли Эверси или его секретарь посоветовать хорошего инженера… угу, которому Учиха доверит что-то в своём доме.   
Знакомый перезвон охранных печатей я слышу, уже выйдя из душевой комнатки, и секундой позже дверь открывается, впуская хозяина дома. Ничуть не сомневаюсь, что он намеренно зацепил последний контур защиты – а мог бы пройти так же незаметно, как и мимо двух предыдущих. Похоже, что-то на тему моей беспечности он и хочет сказать, но лишь застывает на пороге, и в обычно непроницаемых глазах полыхает откровенный голод. Наверное, надо бы вернуться назад, хотя бы в полотенце закутаться. В доме ни души, так что мне как-то в голову не пришло вновь надевать пропотевшую после тренировки одежду.   
– Я скучал, – хрипло сообщает Мадара, делая шаг вперёд.   
И я скучал – думаю, обхватывая худощавое тело, поглаживая твёрдые косточки позвонков, зарываясь в тёмную гриву лицом, находя губами горячую кожу шеи… я безумно скучал, Мадара, я сотни раз пожалел, что не убедил тебя идти вдвоём… сотни, тысячи раз…   
– Я люблю тебя, – шепчу и задыхаюсь, когда он прячет лицо у меня на груди. – Устал?   
Он кивает, и я без слов подхватываю его тело на руки. Он кажется таким лёгким и таким обманчиво-беспомощным. Я жду протестов, но он лишь чуть усмехается:   
– Чувствую себя грязнулей рядом с тобой.   
– Это можно исправить, – с трудом справляюсь я с голосом.   
– Исправляй, – улыбается он.   
Душ рядом, но я несу моё личное сокровище наверх, в его роскошную ванну, и медленно избавляю от одежды – развязываю пояс кимоно, стаскиваю грубоватую ткань с плеч, стягиваю штаны с длинных гладких ног. Сандалии потерялись ещё где-то на лестнице. Пока вода медленно набирается в купель, сканирую состояние возлюбленного – на удивление приличное, со скидкой на то, что это Учиха, вернувшийся с миссии. Понимаю, что надо бы спросить, как он, как прошла миссия, да только перед глазами сливочно-белая кожа, ровный изгиб спины, острые позвонки, багряный взгляд из-за плеча…   
Торопливо отворачиваюсь и трогаю пальцами воду. Для меня нормально… кстати, а какую любит Мадара?   
– Горячую, – сознаётся он, забирается в воду и ёжится. – Но у тебя есть возможность меня согреть.   
Разумеется, я не отказываюсь. Забираюсь следом, прижимаю Учиху поближе к себе, окатываю нас обоих водой, дотягиваюсь до шампуня – своего, потому что мой ближе, а Мадара почти висит на мне, мешая двигаться. Откидываюсь спиной на бортик ванны, позволяя Учихе распластаться по моему телу, и рвано выдыхаю, ощутив его возбуждение. Мадара ёрзает на мне, укладываясь так, что моя плоть упирается ему в ягодицы, и я едва успеваю удержать его за бёдра. Флакон шампуня, разумеется, падает, и Учиха морщится, вылавливая его из воды, – упасть он должен был или ему на спину, или на плечо. А потом темноволосая голова медленно поворачивается ко мне, и багряные глаза вспыхивают знакомым огнём:   
– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня взял.   
– Мадара… я… – я вроде бы и не против, и против одновременно. Не знаю, как это озвучивать, но подозреваю, что все мои мысли понятны Мадаре и так. – Я не против, – наконец решаюсь я, а Мадара насмешливо фыркает. – Но не так же! Тебе будет больно.   
Багряные глаза недоумённо моргают:   
– Это должно было меня остановить?  
Честно пытаюсь представить себе хоть что-то, способное остановить Учиху, но воображение пасует.   
– Это останавливает меня, – пытаюсь объяснить я и не нахожу слов. – Я хочу сделать так, чтобы… чтобы тебе было хорошо со мной.   
Мадара почти привычно склоняет голову к плечу, прикрывает глаза, задумчиво интересуется:   
– Ты хочешь сделать так, как сам считаешь правильным?   
Киваю. Это не совсем то, что я хочу, но для Учихи, возможно, так понятнее.   
– Хорошо, – вновь кивает он и возвращается в мои объятия, вновь распластываясь всем телом. – Делай.   
Восхитительно.   
В голове теснятся сотни вопросов, но я не уверен, что Мадара ответит хоть на один. Да ещё бы удалось как-то внятно сформулировать хоть один… смачиваю водой глянцево-чёрные волосы, наливаю шампунь на ладонь, старательно растираю пену по прядям, массирую затылок… на этом моменте Мадара выгибается дугой и даже почти мурчит. А в его глазах – когда он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня – исчезает даже тень черноты. Чистые багряные угли.   
– Почему ты… позволяешь мне…   
Прикусываю язык – вопрос нелеп. И самым логичным ответом Учихи будет – надо запретить? И ведь запретит, с него станется.   
Алые глаза светятся даже сквозь полуприкрытые веки:   
– Тогда, в твоей лаборатории… ты говорил, что ревнуешь, – чувствую, как мои глаза округляются, и Мадара улыбается, глядя на меня. – Ты завидовал брату, которому, по твоему мнению, доставалось всё моё внимание.   
– Меньше всего я бы хотел, чтобы ты сейчас вспоминал лабораторию.   
Учиха дёргает плечом и даже не считает нужным комментировать. Вновь усмехается:   
– Я не умею забывать по заказу. Но вообще там, тогда, я понял, что хочу… хочу знать, каким бы ты мог быть, когда… когда желаешь доставить удовольствие, а не боль.   
А у меня вновь пропадают все слова, которые я мог бы произнести. Хотя бы о том, что наши желания тут совпадают полностью. Тянусь к приоткрытым губам – он же целовал меня тогда, целую вечность назад? Значит, и мне можно. В худшем случае меня оттолкнут, но этого не происходит – Мадара не то что подчиняется… он словно уступает, изучая мои действия. Или оценивая.   
Судя по отклику тела, оценка вполне… положительная.   
Мне не хватает воздуха, когда его сильное тело выгибается в моих руках, когда он стонет, когда запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло поцелуям… воплощение смертельной опасности, кажущееся столь беззащитным. Из-под длинных ресниц мерцают алые искры, и я впервые думаю – почему художники для изображения любви выбрали цвет крови, пламени и ярости?   
Значит ли это, что Учихи – воплощение любви?   
Или это только для меня – очень конкретный Учиха? Тот, который сейчас позволяет ласкать себя, пробовать на вкус солоноватую кожу, целовать напряжённые соски, гладить упругие ягодицы… делать всё то, о чём я мечтал, запрещая себе мечтать. На секунду страх стискивает сердце – потому что то, что дарит мне сейчас Мадара, куда ценнее любого секса, пережитого мной. Стоит ли терять вот это всё ради собственной похоти?   
А потом властные руки уверенно тянут меня вверх, напряжённое тело прижимается ко мне, и твёрдая плоть вполне недвусмысленно вжимается мне в живот.  
– Я хочу этого, Тобирама, – хрипловато шепчут основательно покусанные губы.   
Верю и не верю одновременно… сложно не заметить мужское желание, но и невозможно не чувствовать его напряжение. Руки дрожат, в голове мутится от запаха вымытого мной тела, в глазах – сполохи, сплетённые из чёрных прядей, кремовой кожи, алых огней и искусанных губ… моё личное счастье, с которым я хочу быть нежным и осторожным, но прямо сейчас быть нежным я просто не смогу, это слишком… слишком…   
…на каких-то остатках разума удерживаю себя и просто прижимаю к себе Учиху, пью его поцелуи, охватываю ладонью наши члены… стоны и дрожь, боль в прокушенной губе, рваный выдох куда-то мне в горло… этого мало и этого слишком много… коротко остриженные ногти царапают мне спину в момент, когда Мадара теряет контроль над собой, и вот этого точно оказывается достаточно… 

– Вот и… зачем? – лениво интересуется Мадара, задумчиво разглядывая моё лицо. Когда-то давно я б заподозрил, что он выискивает во мне уязвимые точки. В смысле, заподозрить и сейчас могу, но на самом деле не возражаю.   
– Ты же сказал, что я могу делать всё, что захочу… и ещё я надеюсь, что до утра нас никто не побеспокоит.   
Длинные ресницы чуть опускаются, скрывая вспыхнувший взгляд, сам Мадара лениво потягивается всем телом, и я любуюсь рисунком мышц, перекатывающихся под тонкой кожей.   
– Могу активировать пару печатей, и нас вообще побеспокоить не смогут, – задумчиво сообщает он. – Но подозреваю, что твоего лекарства в холодильном шкафу нет.   
– А без него в осаде будет скучно, – соглашаюсь я. – Кстати, в холодильном шкафу есть пирожные.   
Сейчас даже длинные ресницы не могут скрыть алый блеск. Но из ванны мы выбираемся неторопливо, сполоснувшись под струями прохладной воды и помогая – а скорее мешая – друг другу вытираться.   
До пирожных мы добираемся очень небыстро, но и на кухне не задерживаемся – вместе со своей добычей Мадара идёт наверх и сворачивает в мою спальню. Где позволяет кормить себя с рук, периодически покусывая мне пальцы, – а я в ответ роняю крем на его тело и демонстративно слизываю его с неровно ходящих рёбер. И пока гадаю, возмутится мой Учиха или спросит, зачем это было, – Мадара зачерпывает пальцем с пирожного ещё одну порцию крема и позволяет ему упасть на не подсохший участок кожи.   
– Издеваешься? – спрашиваю я, покончив с… угощением.   
– Больше не буду, – усмехаются мне в ответ. – Оно холодное. И вообще, ты сладкое не любишь.   
– Да, – соглашаюсь я и улыбаюсь. – Кажется, я люблю острое.   
И в подтверждение своих слов целую острую косточку выступающей ключицы, острую линию высокой скулы, острый выступ подбородка… Мадара негромко смеётся, явно понимая, о чём я, и ловит мои губы своими. На какое-то время мне становится не до аналогий, хотя потом, очень, очень намного потом, я подумаю – с Учихи сталось бы вытащить откуда-нибудь любой из окружающих его острых предметов.   
Наверное, в тот момент и Мадаре стало не до аналогий.   
Я вновь и вновь глажу доставшееся мне тело, заново знакомлюсь с его реакциями, запоминаю и напоминаю – и себе, и ему, и могу лишь удивляться, насколько гармонично мы реагируем друг на друга. Никогда и ни с кем я не был настолько жадным, голодным, отчаянным, никогда и никого не ревновал до самой настоящей боли в сердце, никогда и ни от кого мои нервы не пели скрипичными струнами – а Мадара любым своим прикосновением превращает меня из рассудительного и уравновешенного человека в клубок разномастных эмоций.   
Оно почти становится болью, но ни единой минуты, проведённой с этим Учихой, я никому не отдам. Моё, каким бы оно ни было страшным когда-то.   
– Ты обещал, – вдруг отталкивает меня Мадара, и сияние шарингана ощущается почти физическим жаром. – Я хочу знать, какой ты…  
– Я помню.   
Мадара не слишком охотно подчиняется моему требованию перевернуться на живот – не представляю я, смогу ли когда-нибудь подготавливать тело Мадары и не сойти с ума от его взгляда. Откладываю на потом размышления о слишком худощавом теле – не верю в обещанные нам три месяца, но не меньше трёх недель для отдыха Учихи я стребую. Потом, не сегодня и не сейчас – потому что сейчас ласкаю сводящий с ума изгиб позвоночника, впадину между лопатками, неровно сросшиеся края шрама под сердцем, влажную кожу поясницы… Мадара выгибается под моими руками, и упругие ягодицы как-то естественно ложатся под мои ладони.   
А вот сейчас надо срочно искать крем или масло, потому что потом я точно потеряю голову.   
Мадара честно старается скрыть напряжение, хотя не представляю даже, чего ему стоит сохранять эту обманчивую расслабленность. Его и выдаёт-то лишь изменившееся дыхание – слишком размеренное, никак не присущее Учихе. Стараюсь отвлечь его поцелуями – их он явно одобряет – и согреваю в ладонях масло, по опыту помня неприятные ощущения от слишком холодных прикосновений. Мягко поглаживаю всё-таки сжавшееся кольцо ануса – наверное, даже у Учих сила воли где-то да заканчивается. Но я ведь и не хотел, чтобы Мадара принадлежал мне лишь на одной силе воли.   
– Я… вряд ли смогу расслабиться, – полузадушенно, куда-то в подушку шепчет мой возлюбленный. – Давай ты просто…   
Заманчиво, но… я хочу сделать всё, чтобы Мадара перестал ожидать боли от близости. Ну, по крайней мере – всё, что в моих силах и власти.   
– Ты ведь разрешил мне сделать всё правильно? – напоминаю я.   
– У нас… ещё будет время. Обещаю.   
– У нас оно и сейчас есть. И… постарайся расслабиться хотя бы немного.   
Он подчиняется, похоже, взяв под контроль своё тело, но горячие упругие стенки настолько плотно обхватывают палец, что страшно даже шевельнуть им. Вновь и вновь целую покрасневшие плечи, потом мягко покусываю покрытую потом кожу, отвлекая и успокаивая, не позволяя себе ничего, пока мышцы не расслабятся хоть немного. Потом осторожно ласкаю нежную плоть, одновременно проверяя – но вроде бы ни рубцов, ни шрамов не осталось. Мадара напряжённо молчит, скорее терпя мои поглаживания изнутри, но едва я пытаюсь вытащить палец, как мышцы рефлекторно стискиваются, а Учиха изумлённо стонет, выгнувшись всем телом.   
– Больно? – плевать на странное желание Учихи принадлежать мне именно сегодня, я не хочу, чтобы это стало…   
– Нет, – выдыхает Мадара сквозь зубы и почти требует: – Сделай так ещё.   
О… а теперь понять бы, что именно – так…   
Мадара вновь напряжённо и тяжело дышит, пока я проникаю вглубь, пытаюсь погладить изнутри, и протяжно стонет, когда пытаюсь двинуться назад. Тихо радуюсь, что ему не приходит в голову скрывать своё наслаждение, и сам наслаждаюсь его откровенным удовольствием.  
– Ш-ш-ш… тебе поэтому… самому нравилось? – не слишком понятно спрашивает Учиха, уже разобравшись в себе. Во всяком случае, его мышцы беспрепятственно позволяют погружаться и мягко сжимают на обратном пути.   
– Нет… – шепчу в ответ. – Но у каждого своё наслаждение.   
Добавляю ещё масла, растягивая вход, и два пальца он впускает, не напрягаясь. Не тороплюсь, не позволяю себе сорваться – это нетрудно, оказывается, прямо сейчас моё удовольствие в том, как самое восхитительное на этом свете тело прислушивается к себе и к моим движениям, изучает собственный отклик, находит новые оттенки ощущений. Три пальца… чужая плоть натягивается настолько, что мне становится страшно. Хотя ведь точно знаю, что меня Мадара принимать мог, даже в более… жутких для него условиях.   
– Если ты сейчас не… – негромко рычит Мадара, каким-то неведомым образом «услышав» мои размышления.   
Чувствую, говорить про то, что я не хочу причинять боль, бессмысленно – слишком по-разному мы мыслим и уж точно по-разному ощущаем. Убираю руки, торопливо смазываю себя – холодная вязкая жидкость почти не остужает желание – прижимаюсь к изогнувшемуся в моих руках телу. Прикусываю горячее ухо, выглядывающее из острых чёрных прядей, и вполголоса прошу:   
– Не спеши.   
Он не отвечает, но позволяет не спешить мне. Вытягивает руки над головой, обхватывает перекладину изголовья – заставляю себя выкинуть из памяти момент, когда он лежал на гостиничной постели с охваченными поясом запястьями. Толкаюсь вперёд, туда, где горячие растянутые мышцы неохотно расступаются под моей плотью. Вцепляюсь зубами в собственное предплечье, прокусывая до крови – боль отвлекает, а иначе точно сорвусь. Слишком… слишком… правильно и нереально. Так, как давно мечталось, но как не могло сбыться. Не существует такого в этом мире, не должно существовать…   
Я помню, что Мадаре нравилось лишь обратное движение, когда я освобождаю его тело, и не жду отклика прямо сейчас – тем неожиданнее звучит его жалобный, протяжный стон, и ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что не от боли. Слишком хорошо знаю, что от боли он бы молчал – наверное, как и собирался.   
– Тебе… нравится? – всё-таки спрашиваю, не сдержавшись.   
Он невнятно стонет в ответ, дёргает бёдрами, насаживаясь до конца, вскрикивает – уже от боли и неожиданности, а дальше я стискиваю его руками, не позволяя своевольничать. Выхожу почти полностью, хотя тесные мышцы и пытаются меня удержать, замираю и вновь погружаюсь – чужие эмоции пробиваются сквозь телесную оболочку, сплетаются с моими, становятся моими… острее всего я чувствую изумление Мадары от того, насколько это…   
– Я – твой… – шепчет кто-то из нас, когда прорвавшихся сквозь ментальные барьеры ощущений становится слишком много, когда всё это становится цунами, когда мы сами становимся частью неведомой, неподконтрольной, незнакомой стихии, которой плевать на наши страхи, опасения, воспоминания. Часть меня ещё помнит о моём желании быть бережным и осторожным, но эту часть легко сносит голос Мадары, лихорадочный требовательный шёпот, страстные крики… слишком хорошо, как никогда не может быть…   
Уткнувшись носом во взмокшие пряди на чужом затылке, пытаясь перевести дыхание, отдышаться, прийти в себя, на короткую долю времени замираю от ужаса: вдруг это всё – мои отчаянные поиски, наша совместная жизнь, эта безумная страсть – вдруг это всё лишь мой собственный сон?   
Хотя нет… не может быть. Потому что от такого водоворота эмоций я бы пробудился – но в моих руках не было бы Учихи.   
Учиха в моих руках шумно дышит, в мою ладонь лихорадочно бьётся сердце, а вокруг члена в такт сердцебиению пульсирует нежная плоть – я почти чувствую, насколько она сейчас набухла, воспалилась, растянулась. Наверное, надо освободить моего любовника, только сил хватает лишь на дыхание.   
– Как… ты? – на каких-то остатках благоразумия всё-таки спрашиваю я.   
– Сам… дог… дайся… – заплетающимся языком отзывается мой возлюбленный и слабо стонет, когда я пытаюсь пошевелиться. И вновь стонет, почти провокационно, когда я всё же отодвигаюсь от него.   
Мне кажется, были бы у Мадары силы – он бы и впрямь провоцировал, мышцами удерживая меня в себе. А я бы не смог устоять перед искушением. Да и незачем было бы.   
Но не сегодня.   
Он переворачивается на спину, и я любуюсь рисунком мышц под гладкой кожей… и кожей со следами белых разводов тоже любуюсь. Мадара, поймав мой взгляд, меняет позу, раздвигая ноги и позволяя видеть моё семя на раскрасневшейся коже, и слабо улыбается:   
– Мне тоже… нравилось, как оно… на тебе.   
– Да… но надо вымыться… я сделаю ванну…   
– Завтра, – лениво мотает он головой и притягивает меня в свои объятия. – Или… не завтра. Не сейчас. Я скучал.   
Я тоже – думаю я и надеюсь, что думаю достаточно громко. Вжимаюсь в разворошенную нами постель, притискиваю к себе гибкое тело Учихи, перекатываюсь на спину, так, чтобы Мадара распластался поверх меня. Хочу чувствовать его тяжесть… знать, что он на самом деле – здесь. Со мной. Сейчас. Сердце сбивается с ритма, когда голова Мадары укладывается на моё плечо.   
– Смешное ощущение, – голос Учихи звучит сонно и… настолько удовлетворённо, что я не могу сдержать улыбки. – Слишком хорошо. Я не верил, что оно в самом деле – так. А сейчас боюсь, что на самом деле всё ещё лежу в твоей коноховской лаборатории, и мне всё это снится, пока я валяюсь без сознания.   
Судорожно прижимаю Мадару к себе и молчу… не знаю, что сказать, долго ищу подходящие слова – пока ровное дыхание и столь же ровные колыхания чакры не подсказывают, что Мадара уже спит.   
Обещаю самому себе, что подремлю всего минут пять, – и тоже закрываю глаза. 

Просыпаюсь от ощущения твёрдых мозолистых ладоней, ласкающих моё тело – не слишком уверенно, но очень-очень нежно. Приятное пробуждение, что тут спорить. Ободряюще выгибаюсь всем телом, подставляясь под ласки, и почти тут же чувствую давление возбуждённой плоти на моё бедро. Вспоминаю, что вчера так и уснул, не успев применить к Мадаре ничего исцеляющего… наверное, нет смысла даже выяснять, кто будет сверху. Прижимаюсь теснее, чуть раздвигая ноги. Мадара тут же благодарно целует мне плечо и опрокидывает на живот, губами спускаясь вниз по позвоночнику. Я бормочу что-то в духе «не обязательно», хотя ничуть не сомневаюсь, что Мадара захочет проделать со мной всё то, что я с ним – вчера.   
Так и выходит. Хотя у нас с ним явно разные эрогенные зоны – но приятно всё равно. Не столько от того, что именно Мадара делает, сколько от того, что это – он. Подозреваю, если ему захочется взять меня без смазки и подготовки – я тоже не стану возражать. Не исключено, что ещё и удовольствие получу.   
Я не стараюсь сдерживаться – слишком уж моему Учихе нравится слышать мои крики. Тело плавится изнутри, когда длинные тонкие пальцы нащупывают в глубине самые чувствительные точки… да что там, мне кажется, что все мои чувствительные точки торопливо сбегаются к этим пальцам. Хорошо, очень, но ожидание становится уже невыносимым. И почти тут же горячее тело ложится сверху, твёрдым членом прижимаясь к ягодицам:   
– Уже… можно? – напряжённо выдыхает Мадара мне в ухо.   
Торопливо киваю, хриплым шёпотом требуя трахнуть меня прямо сейчас и без лишних слов. Выгибаюсь, ощущая твёрдое давление на сфинктер, расслабляю мышцы ануса… горячая плоть скользит внутрь невыносимо медленно, но и этого хватает, чтобы дыхание перехватило. С того единственного раза тело успело отвыкнуть от вторжений. Но сейчас Мадара куда старательнее растянул меня, да и масла не пожалел.   
Пульсирующая плоть входит почти до половины, застывает, скользит назад и снова внутрь. Сейчас я стараюсь не стонать – как бы ни был Мадара осторожен, но немного боли я ощущаю и не уверен, что Учиху это не остановит. А останавливать я не хочу. Не сейчас, когда за моей спиной он начинает негромко рычать, срываясь с плавного скольжения на жестковатые толчки. Которые мне нравятся куда больше.   
– Сильнее, – не выдерживаю я и получаю… что просил.   
Воздух тут же вылетает из лёгких – удар приходится на простату, а ещё Мадара выпускает мои бёдра, и одна его рука ложится мне на грудь, нащупывая сосок, а вторая – на член. От следующего толчка изнутри у меня слабеют колени – а пальцы Учихи стискивают сосок сильнее и чуть оттягивают, не до боли, но ощущения качественно отвлекают. Члену тоже достаётся его доля ласк, и сознание уже почти перестаёт различать хоть что-то в этой волне наслаждения…   
…Мадара наклоняется ниже ко мне, почти ложась, и мою спину царапает металлическая оправа, удерживающая тяжёлый камень. Я застываю, мгновенно сознавая, что это… тёплое дыхание чуть щекочет мне шею:   
– Что-то не так?   
– Мадара… это…   
– Это, – смеётся он негромко и переспрашивает: – Что-то не так?   
А потом его рука увереннее сжимает мою плоть, и очередной толчок изнутри отправляет меня к грани… и ещё один… и…   
Дальнейшее я ощущаю… да почти не ощущаю вообще. Тело растекается по матрасу бескостной медузой, искры наслаждения бродят изнутри от толчков в анусе и сжимаемых сосков, а между нашими телами бьётся моё сердце – принимая все эти разряды, впитывая их, отдавая своё биение в ответ. Мне кажется, что это всё длится бесконечно долго, настоящую вечность, – и хочу, чтобы таких вечностей было много. В прошлый раз после оргазма я старался избегать даже лёгких прикосновений, а сейчас… да, болезненно, но хорошо, невыразимо хорошо.   
Наконец и Мадара надо мной рычит, прикусывая мне загривок, и тёплая жидкость толчками выплёскивается внутрь. Сил шевелиться к тому моменту не находится. Да и желания… противоречивые. Мне хорошо лежать вот так, в кольце горячих рук, под обессиленным телом возлюбленного, рефлекторно сжимая мышцы вокруг его плоти. Но какое-то странное ощущение… неверия и непонятно чего – подталкивает вывернуться и убедиться… не может же быть – так?   
Его плоть выходит из моего тела с неприличным звуком, и он сам помогает мне перевернуться на спину. Ну, его-то интересует, видимо, моё лицо – а я не могу отвести взгляд от чёрного камня в золотой оправе, свисающего с его шеи.   
– Люблю тебя, – шепчу я, пальцами касаясь собственного кулона… прижимая камень к его груди.   
Мадара наконец ложится рядом со мной и стягивает с пальца стальной перстень. Чуть смущённо улыбается:  
– Я… наверное, надо было раньше, да?   
Кольцо непривычной тяжестью ложится в мою ладонь. Я тону в ощущениях, мыслях, реакциях… в голове – пустота и лёгкость, и мозг впервые не знает, как отреагировать и что подсказать.   
– Оно мне не налезет, – брякаю первое, что нашлось. И хочу провалиться сквозь пол… куда-нибудь. Желательно на минуту назад, в прошлое, где я такое ещё не ляпнул.   
– Оно только для нас кольцо, а наши любимые как кулон и носят, – мягко улыбается Мадара и смущается ещё сильнее. – Я выбрал тебе цепочку, только она внизу… где-то. Хотел подарить вчера, всё вместе, но…   
Вспоминаю, что было вчера, и усмехаюсь. Да уж… точно не до того было. И только потом соображаю, что он только что сказал.   
– Моё сердце принадлежит тебе, – очень серьёзно говорю я и кладу ладонь на чёрный обсидиан.   
– Я навсегда останусь с тобой, оберегать и любить тебя, – отзывается Мадара, стискивая мой кулак с зажатым в нём кольцом. И тут же уточняет: – Пока ты носишь его.   
Учихи… что с них взять?   
– Всегда буду носить, – обещаю я, и тут странное напряжение, звенящее в воздухе, прорывается нервным смешком. – Я не для того столько лет преследовал тебя, чтобы… чтобы однажды ты ушёл.   
Он позволяет мне притянуть себя поближе, а потом ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее. Перекидывает ногу через мои бёдра и буквально распластывается на мне, прижимаясь всем телом. Эти его манипуляции вызывают вполне естественный отклик, да и реакции Мадары слишком ощутимы… он вновь ёрзает, сползая ниже, и мой член как-то естественно ложится в расщелину его ягодиц.   
– Тебе… там… не очень больно? – ещё пытаюсь сдержаться и проявить что-то типа благородства.   
Он вскидывает голову, и алая тьма затягивает в омут безумия.   
– Немного больно, – осознаю я негромкий голос, – только это неважно. Там очень пусто, и это куда больнее. Но ты же это исправишь, правда? 

Мадара лежит на животе, подложив под подбородок скрещенные руки, и о чём-то думает. Не спит – я ощутил бы по течению его чакры, что он заснул.   
По подоконнику убаюкивающе постукивает дождь, и в приоткрытое окно тянет влажной прохладой, особенно приятной после душного дня.   
Я сам не знаю, как мне приходит на ум этот вопрос, а главное, как я решаюсь его задать, должно быть, сытая усталость тела и мерная дробь дождевых капель слишком расслабили меня, но сознание спохватывается лишь в тот момент, когда с губ уже срывается:  
– Почему ты тогда не обратился к Учихам?   
Мадара чуть поворачивается и искоса глядит на меня. Его глаза непроницаемо черны. Отступать поздно, делать вид, что я имел в виду что-то другое, – нелепо, поэтому остаётся только продолжить.  
– Если бы Учихи узнали, что ты жив, они бы Коноху на части порвали. Но ты… Почему ты не открылся никому из клана?   
Единственное, на что у меня не хватает духу, – это уточнить, о каком _тогда_ идёт речь. Впрочем, я знаю, что Мадара понял меня и без уточнений.   
Он отворачивается, не сказав ни слова. На каменно-невозмутимом, словно его черты всё-таки оказались высечены на скале, лице не отражается никакого выражения. Можно подумать, он меня не услышал.   
Чем дольше тянется пауза, тем больше я уверяюсь, что в очередной раз ухитрился всё испортить. Шелест дождя из умиротворяющего становится напряжённым, а струящаяся снаружи прохлада продирает до костей. Однако когда я успеваю окончательно себя заклеймить и задуматься о том, как мне теперь просить у Мадары прощения, чтобы не обидеть ещё сильней, он наконец заговаривает.   
– В этом не было смысла. После того как я привёл свой клан в Коноху, кого уговорами, а кого приказом, Учихи перестали мне доверять. Многие из них сочли, что я чересчур близко сошёлся с Сенджу. Другие, те, кто сам был согласен на примирение, отвернулись от меня, когда я решил покинуть деревню. Они хотели мирной жизни, а связь со мной автоматически поставила бы их вне закона.   
Он говорит спокойно, даже бесстрастно, просто констатируя факт, но я слышу за этим признанием затаённую горечь. И в этот миг понимаю, что впервые мы с Мадарой так близки. Ближе даже, чем были полчаса назад, когда наши тела двигались и дышали в едином ритме. Секс – это только физическая форма выражения чувств. Порой его можно взять без разрешения и дать без подлинной страсти. Настоящая же близость возникает тогда, когда люди доверяют друг другу то – приятное или болезненное, – что они прячут ото всех прочих в глубине сердца. Поэтому брошенные сейчас Мадарой почти вскользь слова для меня драгоценны.


End file.
